I'm what back in time?
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETED Harry ends up back in time, will he end up just like his father a bully? or will he be on the recieving side of his fathers pranks? will he see what his father truly was like? This is also edited by SlashySoultice R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

I'm what back in time full story.

I'm what? Back in Time?

Chapter 1 getting blasted to the past

Any witch or wizard wanting to cause harm to Harry Potter wouldn't be able to get near Privet Drive to hurt him in anyway. There were wards all over the place to ensure it. His aunt and uncle took him in, and for that, they think he should be grateful. He is treated like a house elf: he cooks their meals, does all the chores, cleans the house, mows the lawn; sometimes he loved doing it, sometimes not, the sun had been bad this year. The Dursleys were out all the time, that included Harry but not to play, no. He had never been allowed to play. He has never been able to be a kid, and now there was no way; he was, after all, number one on the Dark Lord's hit list. It had been sixteen years he had been after him, and fifteen years since he lost his parents to that bastard that calls himself the Dark Lord Voldemort. He sometimes has visions of him.

Harry had changed over the summer, he was no longer scrawny. He had got a job at a Gardner called "Green Fingers", the guys were all pretty friendly. When he had gotten his wages, he had gone shopping; that is exactly what he was doing.

He went into Sport Soccer and asked the clerk for help, and told her the truth.

"Hey, erm... I'm Harry I, uh... need help getting new clothes. My aunt always gave me my cousins cast offs. I got a job, and would like to have my own clothes now; I do a gardening job, so some not too expensive stuff, they will get ruined and some expensive stuff ...you know shirts and that, I even need new boxers," said Harry going red.

The clerk had at first looked at him as if he were a beggar; when he explained his aunt gave him is cousins clothes, it went to pity. And he had a job gardening, she thought well, that explains the mud and dirt, anyway and she smirked when he went red with embarrassment.

"That's ok; Harry, is it?" at Harry's nod she continued, "We will see what we can get you." With that said she brought him to the shirt section. He chose five of them a size bigger than he is, seven t-shirts, vests, shorts, trousers, jeans, crop ones, shoes, boots and trainers all, "size seven thanks." In twenty minutes, she had them for him, along with new hats, caps! And three pairs of sunglasses; green, blue and black, then he went up to the clerk and she ran through the price.

"Two hundred and eleven pound please," she said he handed over the money she asked for and gave the woman who helped him forty pound and said, "Here, thanks for helping me. I'd have been a disaster at this if not for you, and thanks for not judging me. I was a pretty bad mess; just finished work, you know, it's only a summer job; I'm still at school"

Picking up his heavy bags he set off home, leaving a very astounded clerk in his wake. It's not everyday someone gives you forty pounds for helping them with a smile. She went for a break and for once she realized that she would have got nothing if she had said anything. She was going to tell him to get out and call him a stupid beggar. She was glad she hadn't and promised not to judge anyone ever again, shaking her head to get out of her thoughts.

Harry went home and went for a walk round a community that he hadn't been round. There was a gym. More than that, one of the guys from work was there too. They call him 'Flash' from his lightning bolt of course his partner didn't know it was him so he went up and asked,

"Hey you ignoring me?" he asked Brian with a smirk

Of course Brian stuttered for five minutes Harry looked totally different in his new clothes "Wow, Flash; like the new look."

"Cheers" he played a boxing game with Brian, which he enjoyed till his cousin came in and goes, "What you doing in here you freak?"

Then Harry smirked and goes, "Hello Dudders, nice to see ya... or will I call you pumpkin like Aunt Petunia does." everyone laughed.

"I see were you get your clothes from now," Harry snorted.

"Tell me about it. My new clothes aren't getting wasted when Dudders clothes don't fit him anymore. You know Dud we have a lot more in common than you think. If you didn't listen to your dad, I could show you lots of new things."

Dudley stood dumbstruck at what he was told. He knew that he was talking about magic. He was really only scared because of his dad was. He wanted to know what it was like to be a wizard. He just nodded his head and since then, they came to the club together, and Dudley ended up getting a job at the gardening place too.

Every time they went to the gym they beat everyone. They were a great tag team and they beat even the huge guys.

Dudley had stopped bullying the kids and got to know them better.He stopped hanging around with Piers and Malcom, and he studied magic instead. He was in such a bad mood one day he accidentally blew up his lamp and he waited with his cousin, shitting himself in case he got expelled; but no letter came, and Harry decided you could do wandless magic and not get detected. Apparently, underage magic was only detected when you used your wand, unless you do it in front of people who don't know you're a wizard. So, Dudley knew it was nothing.

He and Dudley were having the time of their lives. Their rooms were like common rooms. Harry's room was green and blue and Dudley's was too. They were fantastic, and Dudley got rid of lots of his toys and stuff he had broken. For that Harry had a drummer set brought in and put silencing spells around the room so no one would hear the banging, and got new guitars and a keyboard as well; all by magic.

Dudley loved it, he practically got anything he wanted. Apart from food, that is. He was having that much fun with magic and that he had lost all his weight. He was nearly as skinny as Harry, and they both had muscle; and most bizarre thing of all,. his aunt had apologized for being the way she was.

"You see, I lost my sister to that world; it was uncle Vernon who put you there. I gave you all the food I could. Do you remember the crisps and juice? I tried as best I could to convince him to let you out. I thought getting you to slave away and be in the cupboard would squash the magic out of you. I wanted you to be normal. That Headmaster, he is manipulative; he told us not to let you know of your world and not treat you like the savior you were. It was like a spell. I broke it, but Vernon didn't. I'm a squib. I have some magic; our parents were squibs too. I loved her, and don't think you're freaks. I've got to, or the headmaster will put that spell on again. Remember when I hit you then stopped? It was then I broke it."

Harry felt his world come out from underneath his feet; "Harry, calm down! Flash, calm down," Dudley had stuck with that nickname for Harry, too. It suited him. He worked under the name last name Evans anyway, and Dudley never corrected them. He had told Dudley his reasons one day.

FLASHBACK

"Must be cool in the Wizarding world doing all this." said Dudley as Harry levitated a transfiguration book to him, letting him choose anything he wanted of his to study.

Harry said, "It's usually cool in the Wizarding world. I don't usually get to sit about for hours." So he told him about the Wizarding world – "Hogwarts is a huge castle," he told Dud as he took out his Wizarding photos. "Ron, the red head, I met on the train and we became instant best friends. Once we were inside the castle, we entered the hall, and it had an enchanted night sky. It's beautiful. We get sorted into houses there is; Hufflepuff for loyalty, Ravenclaw for people whom love to read, Slytherin for people who want to prove themselves. People say they're evil but they're not (surprising Snape whom was listening to them talk) and Gryffindor for people whom are brave. I think some say they are stupid, and call us dorks. I was meant to be a Slytherin, but I asked the hat not to because I was, unfortunately, stupid enough to believe everything I was told. Not that I can change it now. The Gryffindors are biased and don't go beyond their lion's den. We have won the house cup for the passed five years because Dumbledore always had something to award us points but Slytherins were meant to have won. I would say it was unfair to give them at the last minute, but I'm the "golden boy". I'm not supposed to care, as the 'golden boy'. My dad was James Potter, ; he was Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain, that's a sport played on brooms, oh it's annoying all right! I can't do anything without them telling me my dad would be proud. My dad was like you Dudley,; he took everything for granted, and got everything on a silver platter. I don't know if he stopped or not. I saw a memory. I thought Dumbledore was keeping something from me so I went into his pensive. I watched my dad bully people coz my godfather Sirius was bored and Lupin sat in the background and pretended it never happened. Stupid twit! The whole Wizarding world think I live as a Prince; they have no idea I spent ten years having the cupboard under the stairs as a bed room and getting hit when your dad was bored..."

Sev gasped he was truly baffled. He eavesdropped even more wanting to know more.

"...And doing all the cooking I even showed the house elves a new dish; the chicken with sauce in it..." that was him thought Sev as he continued to listen that was brilliant that chicken is my favorite Hm... Wonder what else he can cook

"A house elf is a servant, but its wrong that they get hit. I freed Dobby from Malfoy, who hit Dobby constantly. He was the one who caused the chamber of secrets to happen. The book, a diary, I put it in a sock and gave it to Malfoy and he gave it to Dobby. I told him to open it. It was funny. He tried to kill me; he had started the incantation for the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, then Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter," and then the elf did some brilliant wand less magic and blasted it at him. He went flying down the stairs; it was bloody wicked. He kept on saying thanks. I went into the Wizarding world knowing nothing. I couldn't read the books I had 'because uncle Vernon locked them up which sucked. I came knowing nothing. I read all the books still not knowing anything then I went to classes. My first day was bloody hectic. I went to potions, similar to chemistry, its dead useful, especially dreamless sleeping potion. The professor asked me a lot of questions, and I didn't know anything. I felt a right freak, like uncle Vernon always told me. I was. beginning to believe I was good for nothing, then I read lots of books. He never asked me any questions again; he believes I love the fame, so does everyone. They don't even know the real me. Never had I been on a broom before; I felt free. I wasn't Harry bloody Potter or anyone. I was free up in the air. I thought I would fit but I didn't. I went from being ignored to being in the limelight. I hated it but I loved the Wizarding world. It's a shame know one knows the real Harry, like you and the guys. Here, I am just Harry. Here, I don't know why I went to the Wizarding world, to be honest; maybe 'because my parents would like me to do so. Anyway..."

Bloody hell he's abused. A cupboard? Thought Snape

"...Dumbledore knew. I always begged not to come back here. He's a skilled legillimens; he would have known as soon as he saw me. He didn't want me to know, and didn't want me to be happy. Like Aunt Petunia said, he put a spell on them but Aunt fought it off, Uncle having no magic couldn't. So I came to the Wizarding World, Kind nice headmaster being nice; what would I do if I had a problem,? Go to him? I'll say, very Slytherin! I've known since third year..."

What kind of spell? There's no way! He would never, oh god I've agreed with a Potter, how Slytherin; 'bout time he realized he was just a chess peace and being manipulated..."

"...He gave me my dad's invisibility cloak saying "'Use it well"' I sneaked a newly hatched dragon, yes they exist, Hagrid had it, and we had to ask Charlie to come get it to put it in a colony for dragons. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, he's cool. The coolest of the Weasley's, they all have ginger hair. We got detention, thank god the dragon was gone or we would have been in shit and so would Hagrid. We got detention in the dark forest and fifty house points taken each; me, Ron and 'Mione were hated and shunned by the Gryffindors."

"Why? It's only points,?" said Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 2

"Precisely! That's only the first time, too. I met Voldemort in the forest. Malfoy ran off like a baby. I couldn't move, my head was splitting open really bad. Then a centaur, Firenze, came to my aid, scared him away, and took me to safety. We had found out what they were hiding, and we met 'Fluffy,' the big dog, and we had to stop a troll from killing Hermione. She said she went after it, but it was a lie. She had been crying 'because Ron said she was a know it all and no wonder she hasn't had any friends. We rescued her, Ron shouted wingardium leviosa, a spell that levitates stuff, he levitated the troll's club over its head then Quirrell and Snape and McGonagall came bounding in. Snape had a bite in his leg. I thought either he had chased the person who wanted the stone or he was the one wanting it. We were sure it was him. He was the one who was sitting saying a curse and my broom bucked, it was throwing me off my broom. I was shitting myselfself we were determined it was him. Hermione set Snape's robes on fire. He stood up and knocked Quirrell over. The broom stood still so I got back on I accidentally swallowed the snitch and we won I've never lost a game apart from once. I'll tell ya I figured out why Hagrid had the dragon. He had always wanted one he had said so himself, I asked him what the person looked like he told me he had a hood up I asked if he was interested in Fluffy, Hagrid then told me and says, "Of course he was interested in Fluffy, but I told him the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him," he said, "Take fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." We headed right to our head of house. She told us it was safe and it just so happens that Dumbledore was gone. Idiots! So we went down ourselves thinking Snape was there..."

Me? They thought it was me.? Cheeky brats! Well what else have I got to say; he is defiantly a Slytherin. Harry Potter is a Slytherin? Never mind...

"...We got stuck in devil's snare, stayed still and we got out okay. Ron sacrificed himself, he was on the knight, and he had to get taken. He did, and ended up in a coma. I check mated the king and me and 'Mione left and did the potion logic 'Mione picked the two up. She went back for help and I went on. I only wanted to get the stone before he got it. When I got to the stone I saw a man who I didn't expect. It was Quirrell, not Snape. I asked how it was him and said Snape was the one that tried to kill me then he told me it was him, even with Snape muttering the counter curse. I realized he had saved my life... it was embarrassing, but it felt nice from then on. I knew he didn't hate me as much as he pretended he did. I think it was 'because if Voldemort came back, he might have to go back to him.  
Why that was funny. He knows? The brat! He's too bloody nosy for his own good. Well he knows now.

"...He went on to tell me what I had done to him. A mere shadow, a parasite and unicorn blood saves him and said that I had something he wanted. I had gotten it out of the mirror. He knew I had it. I tried to run but he clicked his fingers and fire was spread around the room. I was bloody trapped between fire and Voldemort. He said, "'Why suffer a terrible death when I could join him and live." .' I shouted never, I wouldn't. He laughed at me and said, "'Bravery; your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your parents again?" ?' He told me he could bring them back..."  
Sadistic bastard, what did he say?

"...And that we could do everything together. I shouted 'liar' then he told Quirrell to kill me, but when he touched me he started to burn. I looked at my hands in amazement then put them on his face. He eventually turned to ash. I don't know because I passed out. Weird that Dumbledore comes after I pass out; don't you think he was testing me. ? I passed."

Well least he knows what he's like. He didn't join him even for his parents. Well he's defiantly not stupid. Well done.

"I was sent back here. I never got hit. They were scared of me. Oops, did I forget to mention we are not allowed to do magic during the summer holidays? Well it worked for a while anyway."

Smirks - definably a Slytherin not telling them he can't do magic.

"But Dobby spoiled it. Remember the banging when his clients were in?"

"Yes," smiled his cousin he was soaking up everything he was told.

"Well, he told me not to go back to school; he was stopping my mail and stealing it too. Bloody elf! He levitated Aunt's cake on the guests and he left after that. Then Uncle Vernon padlocked my door and put bars on my window and I wasn't fed till Ron, Fred and George had to bail me out in a flying car." Padlocked door bars on window he serious? Bloody hell!

"Anyway, I stayed there. I was welcomed. I played quidditch. I wasn't famous Harry Potter there, I was just Harry half the time, anyway. I was able to do my homework half decent. Then we tried to get through the barrier but we crashed into it. It was bloody embarrassing! I couldn't believe it every one looked at me. We ended up flying the car to school trailing the school train. I almost got expelled. I was dead lucky, thank god I wasn't in Slytherin or I would be gone."  
So that's why he did it. I wouldn't ever have guessed.

"It was Dobby that did it. The bloody thing was annoying me. We drove it into the Womping Willow then I started hearing things in the walls '"kill...bloody ... time to kill...'" it freaked me out. I followed it and it led me to a cat and the wall that said '"the Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware"' I was suspected by all after Malfoy, erm set a snake on me, and I spoke to it."

"I knew you set that snake on me, that python, it nearly choked me"

Harry laughed, "Na, I didn't set it on you. It wanted out to go to Brazil so I wished the glass away. You leaned on it and fell in. The snake went away and the glass reappeared and you were stuck. It was funny. It said, "Thanks" and "Brazil here I come" as he got out the zoo. Not worth the bloody punishment, two weeks of extra chores and no food. It was hard; I don't know how I did it."

Set a snake loose and got no food for a fortnight I'll strangle the idiots?

"Everyone thought I was the one getting everyone petrified since then, 'because I could talk to snakes. I didn't know no one else apart from Voldemort could, or I wouldn't have done it; but then if I hadn't Ginny would have died. Hagrid was arrested. He told us to follow the spiders. We did and came face to face with a huge spider, huge, about the size of this house. We realized what ever it was spiders were scared of it, and that a girl died in the bathroom, and that Hagrid was innocent, but unfortunately they wanted to eat us I only knew one spell "'arena eximulie".

'He knew that in second year? It's a fifth year spell! Bloody hell, giant spiders and dragons; what's Hagrid playing at? Stupid half-giant' sneered Snape  
Then 'Mione was petrified. We saw a piece of paper in 'Mione's hand and read it. We realized that the monster was a basilisk, it's a snake king about sixty feet and its glare can kill you. But there was always something to see through. Colin had his camera 'Mione had a mirror and the cat only saw its reflection. Myrtle wasn't lucky enough; she saw it and died. She became a ghost and haunts the toilet she was killed in. She died just like that. We opened the Chamber of Secrets. I was at one side and Ron on the other beside Lockhart; he was our annoying bloody defense teacher. He took Ron's wand and as we inspected a sixty feet basilisk skin he tried to oblivate us, make us mad in other words, but it backfired. Snape warned him he would send someone to the hospital wing in a matchbox. The chamber fell in. Luckily it didn't hit us. Lockhart was mental, the curse backfired. I went to get Ginny but there was a man there, Tom Riddle, he took my wand. I asked him if he was a ghost but he wasn't. He was a memory preserved in a diary for fifty years. He asked me how I survived, I was an idiot, I told him it was after your time then he told me that Voldemort was his past present and future and he spelled Tom Marvalo Riddle and they muddled up to say I am lord Voldemort he was a half-blood like myself, not that I knew then..."

Yes, he's a half blood. Oh that's how it happened. Wonder if I could get the basilisk skin? They are very rare,... rarest thing in the world.

"...With the help of a sorting hat and a phoenix, I killed a basilisk and stopped Riddle coming back, and saved Ginny's life. I killed the basilisk with a sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor to be exact, but not before it bit me. I was dying, but Fawkes healed me with his tears. I survived. Dumbledore did nothing apart from eat lemon drops and leave me to it. He made me feel I was responsible for everyone's safety. I just played along with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 3

"The next summer, Sirius Black escaped, I blew up Aunt Marge for calling my mum names, got the Night Bus and stayed at the leaky cauldron. Did my homework, my best too, and then the Dementors were annoying me all year. I kept hearing my mother and father's last minutes before Voldemort killed them. It was my dad first, he told mum to take me and run while he fought Voldemort but mum only got to the stairs before the killing curse killed dad. Then mum locked my door; she cuddled me to her chest begging for him to kill her instead of me. He told her to move aside, but she didn't. He actually asked again, but no, so he killed her too. He then turned his wand on me and he was thrown from his body, I got defense against Dementors, my Patronus was a stag it protected you from the dementors. I lost a game of quidditch that year and fell off my broom. That was when I realized what I was hearing was not actually happening. I lost my broom, it flew into the Womping Willow and it was totally ruined. I got the newest broom, the Firebolt, Malfoy was jealous, he's always like that. His dad had got him on the team and gave them all nimbus 2001's, but it's not the brooms that make the team, it's the players. If I were captain, I'd make sure the players were brilliant."

"While I was in my divination exam, I told her I saw Buckbeak the hippogriff get free 'because I never saw anything in the crystal ball. Then when I went to leave when my teacher went into the trance and said, "'Tonight the man whom betrayed his friend at Hogwarts shall break free and bring his master back and he will be back more greater and terrible than ever before."

"I practically ran from the room. I didn't know whether or not to believe her. She predicts my death every class, unfortunately I ignored it., We caught Peter Pettigrew and Siri asked me to live with him. I wanted to, so I said, "'Yes." .' I hated it here, but it was ripped away as the full moon rose, Snape went in front of us protecting us from the werewolf till Siri transformed into a dog and backed the wolf away..."

'Yes, he's jealous! Godric Gryffindors sword cool... ah, phoenix tears, handy, thanks. A prophecy?... Wow, that's a shame, he said and he meant it, having something given to you then it taken away within minutes. Thought Severus. Shaking his head he listened to more; he had used an extendable ear, no one else does it.

"...He had to go into hiding. Dumbledore made 'Mione and me go back in time to save Buckbeak and save Sirius Black too, when he could have done it himself. He can go invisible; I know he can. Well, I was back here again and treated worse than erm ... you know what happened. They made your tongue swell up. It was a joke, but not meant for muggles. They were idiots then; I wouldn't have eaten it," added Harry with a smirk. "I went to the quidditch world cup and I had the time of my life. It was the only place I had been that's not Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, here or the zoo."

'That's the only places he's been? That's ridiculous poor kid and that was ruined too' thought Severus

"But it was ruined in the end. The Death Eaters, they are people who support the man who killed my parents, like Peter Pettigrew. Then we had to run for the forest. My wand was missing. I always have it with me. I never leave it. I couldn't believe it. Death Eaters were about and I had no wand. A big black skull lit up the night sky everyone started screaming. I didn't know what it was 'Mione had to tell me what it was Voldemort's sign he sends it up after being in a house killing them. He killed his own dad and relatives; they all thought it was me. Idiots! It was my wand that did it. My wand that bloody signaled the dark mark. I would have snapped it. Yuck! We went back to the Burrow and forgot about it but deep down I didn't. I had a vision Voldemort wanted me, not any witch or wizard but me. I knew he was coming. I told Sirius. He told the headmaster. I stopped telling him things after that. Voldemort killed a muggle man too. Then I wasn't allowed to play quidditch. I loved flying. Then the tournament was beginning I was looking forward to watching someone else get the limelight and it worked till the Goblet of Fire named the champions. There were four. There were only meant to be three, one from each school Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Victor Krum from Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory. All seventh years. Cedric was from Hogwarts, but another name came out. I did Harry bloody Potter! I knew nothing. Dumbledore made sure of that. Not one good defense teacher, so I knew nothing. I was forced into the tri-wizard tournament. I was too bloody speechless to talk. Only my good professor Snape tried to get me out. Even Dumbledore encouraged them. Bastard, He could have got me out he's meant to be the most powerful wizard alive."

'Holy cricket, did he say me? good? Never! It's true he walked all over him. Calling him a bastard is going too far! What can I do, I'm not meant to be listening?' thought Severus annoyed...he couldnt take points off.

"Mad Eye let me cheat. He told Hagrid to let me see the dragons. I was more alone than I had ever been in my life. Ron hated me; he thought I entered myself in. Only 'Mione was there every year. Why do I bother; it always happens. I'm tired. I got my egg the quickest wop tee doodle do big fucking deal! I took the song seriously, something I would sorely miss and if I don't get it in the hour mark it wouldn't come back so I saved Ron and Fleur's sister. Dobby gave me the gilly weed and the third task Cedric and I were pals by then. I couldn't believe it but it was true we were, we defeated a blast ended skrewt and a spider together then it came to the cup. We argued he wanted me to take the cup but I said we could take it together it would still be a Hogwarts victory but the cup was a portkey, its a charmed object that can take you from one place from another, just like I did when I was eight remember when I ended on the roof? Something like that..."

'He apparated when he was eight! Fuck, a roof man? Good description to a muggle... ah that's why he was so devastated; he had asked Diggory to take it... ah well, he would have been sad either way, it's called survivor guilt' said Severus somberly.

"...It took us to a graveyard. My scar was agony, I dropped my wand and I had been bit in the leg from the spider. I fell, then a voice that haunts me still shouts, "'kill the spare," then it happened all at once; bright green light and he was dead. I couldn't believe it. Before I could think I was dragged to the tombstone with Tom Riddle written on it. A man with a finger missing, Pettigrew, left me and came back with a cauldron the bag was lowered into he cauldron and he says, "'bone of the father unknowingly given you will revive your son," ,' and then Pettigrew cut of his hand and says, "flesh of your servant willing given you will revive your master," all I could do was sit tied to a tombstone and watch as the man who betrayed my parents brought back the man who had murdered them. Pettigrew then takes some of my blood and letting it fall into the cauldron says, "'Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe.' Then the cauldron bubbled and smoked, leaving a very corporeal Voldemort. The man I had gotten passed five times then touched me. His fucking cold ugly skeleton fingers touched me. Yuck! I can't believe that man had my blood! Anyway, he went on telling his death eaters how he had been defied by me and unable to get the stone. Then said we will find out who's the better of us then put the cruciatus curse on me. It was like a thousand knifes stabbing all of your body; it fucking hurt. All the while telling me there was no Dumbledore to save me, no mother to die for me, I agreed with him, what an idiot I am. When has Dumbledore ever saved me; he encouraged me, if anything. My cloak kept appearing everywhere saying, "'Use it well," .' Dumbledore never helped me, my mum, Ron and 'Mione, yes, but apart from that he never did..."

'Snape could only agree with him it does and it were true oh well'

"...He let the bonds that had held me down, and I got up, then he put me under it again and he made me bow to him. It was truly humiliating; the Death Eaters were all laughing. Then he asked me if that hurt. I didn't answer so he put me under imperious curse, it erm, takes control of your mind and if you have the will you can fight it off., I did, and he got mad so he tried the cruciatus curse again. I dodged it; I fell and ended up behind a gravestone so he mocked me saying we weren't playing hiding hide and seek. I got up and shouted Expelliarmus, it disarms you, as he shouted the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, our wands met and it regurgitated the spells. Cedric came out an echo, a ghost along with Bertha Jerkins, a muggle man he killed and my parents, they told me to take the cup it would take me back and Cedric asked me to take his body back to his parents so I nodded. I broke the connection and ran for my life, fell over Cedric and summoned the cup and we were back at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it. I wanted it to be a nightmare, then the defense teacher tried to kill me. Dumbledore and Snape saved me again."

"Fuck, I slagged you about Cedric; so did dad when you had a nightmare every night screaming," said Dudley horrified.

"Yea, you did."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. God, I was such a bastard to you. Dad hit you every night, sometimes leaving you unconscious."

"C'mon Dudley, we've made up for it. It's cool now anyway."

'They called him names? Oh god, after seeing him be killed? The idiots, screaming every night; Merlin, they bloody hit him. ! If he gets mistreated what hope is there for the rest of us? Well everything I thought was totally wrong. Potter is definitely a Slytherin after all being able to fool them all for six years, not just everyone, the great Albus Dumbledore and myself. I can see abuse very well; after all my Slytherins are, and he's supposed to be, but Minerva couldn't even if it bit her on the nose.' thought Severus.

"Then dementors came and brought it all back not just my parent's deaths, Cedric joined them too. That year was hectic and the defense teacher was ridiculous. The world thought I was an attention-seeking brat, mentally unstable and should be in a loony bin with mental folk. They didn't believe Voldemort to be back. I think they thought I killed Cedric I spent the year teaching an illegal defense club called the D.A. teaching them defense. Thanks to me, half or more know how to produce a Patronus; they believed in me. I was thankful they did, and Umbridge, the defense teacher, taught us nothing. She got on my nerves and she gave me detention every night with a blood quill that cut into my hand. I ended up very dizzy afterwards."

'A blood quill! Fucking hell, that is out of order! Harry Potter or not he didn't deserve it. Some of my Slytherins got detentions too. I'll make her pay, stupid dumb bitch. Pity I couldn't use her for a good potion; after all she's like a toad. Pity, he hears his parent's deaths over and over again and Cedric's... fuck, no wonder he fell' thought Severus.

"Dumbledore was ignoring me, and I had to do Occlumency with my teacher. I know he's not the best teacher, but he does protect his students. I never got a reason why I was never able to shut my mind. He never sat down and explained it to me. I don't know everything. I didn't even know what I was doing, and me not being able to shut my mind off I got Sirius Black, my god father, killed, and my best mates almost killed. If it weren't for Professor Snape, we would have died that night. Then Voldemort came; I was shitting myself. He had gotten healthier and more powerful, and I still knew nothing much. and I watched Dumbledore and Voldemort duel... it was the most amazing sight. I didn't know one single spell they used. Saying I could beat Voldemort yeah, right! I'll never beat him; I can't. He leaves me where I can't do magic and can't learn and he expects me to kill him?. There was a prophecy made about it. I'm going to get some books from Flourish and Blots including occluding your mind... yes, I will; want to come?"

'The prophecy that's what he wanted and we were guarding it. He knows it maybe I don't. That's true I never explained. God, I'm sorry Potter' thought Severus. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 4

"It says I have the power the dark lord knows, not, I don't understand it, and either must die at the hand of the other, and it means me, Dud, it means me... he marked me his equal. Gods it was either me or Neville, he chose me and I've to kill him. Maybe I defied him seven times, but I can't; and everyone will sit back expecting me to kill him. Even Dumbledore;, I could never fight Voldemort the way Dumbledore did, never. The spells, you should see how fast they moved; for a hundred and fifty years old he is bloody fast. He made the statues move and everything. It is scary when you look at him when his twinkle isn't in his eye he looks like the most powerful wizard alive, and I've realized why Voldemort is scared of him, hell, he scared me. I'm not even scared of Voldemort. Voldemort's not scared of me; he's fucking angry at me. Every time I escape means a more horrible death. I've ruined his reputation for god's sake; anyone he wanted dead ended up dead, apart from me, and he will kill me, Dud, its just a matter of when. If you have magic I'll teach you to make a portkey.' I've a feeling Voldemort will be able to get to the house soon,' Pettigrew knows and Voldemort has my blood. He could come right up, dawdling in and kill me. He has my blood, so the protection is fucking gone, bye bye. As soon as my blood was in that cauldron, became a dead man walking; literally. I hate everyone thinking I'm the savior. I want a normal year at Hogwarts without Death Eaters, scheming headmasters or kidnapping Voldemort's! Now, I like it here now. Now my cousin is turning out to be cool and doesn't care about fame. A brother I never had. Ron did have it but not anymore. When Voldemort possessed me, and it was worse than the cruciatus could ever be, my head was cracking in two; it bloody hurt. I could somehow tell when someone was lying, and felt it too. I'm an empath. It came around me in waves. He only liked me so he can get his bit of the fame. God it sucks." replied Harry as he wiped a few tears that escaped.

"And better, Dumbledore has not given us one single descent defense teacher for fuck sake not one. Quirrell stuttered and we learnt nothing. Second year was worse, Lockhart was a fraud. He kept on at me all the time, removed all my bones in my arm playing the hero. Fucking bastard of a man and tried to take my memories saying the world wouldn't know our story. How it was too late to save the girl, it was Ginny, and we tragically lost our minds at the sight of her mangled body but it backfired to my luck. None of my heroic stuff would have happened Quirrell erm… touched my mothers sacrifice blood protection he died. If not for her I wouldn't have been marked his equal thus having Parsletongue and fourth year my parents helped me out of that spot telling me the cup was a portkey and it would take me back. So my mother always helps me, she protects me always, just as much as Snape has..."

'Jesus, fuck, no wonder! That's true, they are waiting on him to do something. God Potter you've had it rough. It's true though, I mean he's not helped him the slightest he's their only hope, and they don't fucking train him... that's true not one decent teacher ...ah, is that how it is; he's not as arrogant as I thought ...poor lad he's an empathic? holy hell that's how he knew the spell was there and who had done it! I can't tell anyone. It's not fair the boy can keep it to himself. Oh holy hell did he say that the blood protection - Voldemort could come here like one order member could stop Voldemort getting the kid. Idiots the lot of them. Oh that sucks, weasel's done it now; that's why he isn't writing to them ha-ha! I know something you don't it had been mentioned at an order meeting that Harry is only writing to the order three days a week and its short; wonder what he does at the gym?' thought Severus.

"Why don't you do something then, Harry? Get books. Study all kinds of magic. Don't wait for the man or anyone. Be yourself; if they want you to save the world they will accept you for the person you are. You've changed, you aren't that stupid boy I remember. It was all an act. You're really tough and cunning, also sly; you are not any way near as stupid as you let anyone think and also a brilliant cook. If your friends don't like you, they are missing out on a lot; after all, you are a Slytherin and get fit like we have been doing for weeks as well as working. We've got muscle now just wait till I go to school I'm going to join the athletics team like I've always wanted. I never did thank you for letting me get to know you, did I? Well, thanks, and erm get better with the swords not that you need to but I want to get a bit better you are like a vampire and an elf fast and make not a bloody sound and anything that can give you an advantage against Voldemort don't wait on Dumbldork to move and learn everything you can. I don't want those Dementors anywhere near me again now put a hat on and go to Diagon Alley, the place you said, and get the books and things and I have a confession to make. I have magic; a small amount, not much" said Dudley.

'Potter's cousin has magic? Well ah well will he be at Hogwarts? If he Goes, he will be a Slytherin for sure; he's a good listener, he never interrupted not once. The hat wanted to place him in Slytherin! Holy Merlin, I'm saying that a lot... hmm, must be good at sword fighting I've never been able to have someone good to practice with, they are all shit. Dementors? That must be the cousin who was with him when the Dementors came.' thought Severus.

There was silence for a long while then Harry says

"Can you see the dementors?"

"Yes. I saw those black cloaks like 'scream' only he made me feel so cold and I remembered when you let the snake loose in the reptile house and I was right, you were talking to it" said his cousin.

"Holy cow Dudley! Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Well it's in Brazil now." he added as an afterthought on the snake.

"I didn't get a Hogwarts letter, and it was only a small amount of magic mustn't have enough to go there or Dumbledore doesn't want me to be there but it don't matter I would say no anyway." said Dudley.

"I'm not powerful as you. Your Patronus was an absolutely beautiful deer," replied Dudley.

Laughs "Dud it's a stag. My dad's animagus form," said Harry.

"Will we get you a wand or are you happy as you are?" asked Harry.

"Flash! Harry, you know if I do, I'll probably get kicked out. You know how my dad is. He hates you. I don't want him to hate me, although I like magic, it's not for me. I'll stick to reading your books; but I would like to see the Wizarding World, though, it would be nice to get a souvenir," said Dud.

"Well, after we go sparring we will go to Diagon Alley. I'll get ya a souvenir, okay and something bigger if you beat me at the sword fight at the gym?," as they got ready to go to the gym, they had just spent the whole night talking about the Wizarding World, it was about nine, both drinking pepper-up potion. Dud took it without a thought. Showing him how much he trusted him. Smiling they left, Dudley was wearing Harry's clothes because none of his own fitted him anymore.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the clothes. I need a belt for the other clothes. They are annoying. How did you survive wearing mine I was huge then?"

"That's alright Dud they look cool on you. Don't get used to it though," said Harry with a smirk.

Leaving for the gym, turning the fifth corner to get to the gym unaware of Snape in an invisibility cloak following them. He had a modified polyjuice potion, lasts longer till you take the other one to change you back, he took it and he changed, put the invisibility cloak and the potions stuff away, made them small and put his wand down his boot.

And walked down to the gym and watched Harry and Dudley sword fight. They were brilliant; if that's what they call sparring they were brilliant for a good hour and a half they were doing it mostly everyone stopped to watch and Harry beat him again; they sat there doing stretched for a good twenty minutes before Severus Snape went over as a muggle, of course.

"I saw your match I was wondering if you would mind having a sword fight?" asked Sev.

"Sure" said Harry and says" I'm Flash Evans or Bolt I'm called but real name's Harry," said Harry putting out his hand.

"Sam, thanks Flash "said Sam/Sev saying the first name that came to his head, close enough to his.

And metal clashed challengingly everyone stopped and watched no one had been able to beat Harry or Flash as they liked to call him and Sev found out why Harry's cousin called him a vampire and elf. He was as quite as one (elf) and as fast as a vampire and at last he had a challenge but neither appeared to win. They were both totally worn out and fell to the ground after about two hours. They fell in a heap his chest heaving he was absolutely knackered so was Snape/Sam both lying there getting their breath back and Harry said

"That... was... the... best... sword... fight... I've ...ever... had ... cheers," Harry said in-between breaths.

"No problem Harry," Sev/Sam replied.

"Call me flash' that's why I'm called it, people can barley see me move, and bolt for a scar I've had since I was a kid," explained Harry.

Too fucking right! No one has been able to give me a decent match for ages. He could beat Malfoy and McNair. I can beat them so he would be able to. Ah the truth. That was nice of him.

"Sure, Flash, no problem." 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 5

"Harry are we still going to Diagon Alley?" asked Dudley.

"Dud shut up don't mention it again you know were we are," whispered Harry, but Sam/Snape heard.

"Diagon Alley? I've not been there since I was twelve. My sister went; are you two ah...you know wots?" asked Sam/Snape.

'If they are going I'm going too; might as well play along, act all muggle.' Severus thought.

Harry looked truly shocked and then he narrowed his eyes and flattened his fringe just in case and gave him a calculating look.

_  
'Well that was unexpected he hates the scar and doesn't want people from the Wizarding world annoying him blast it I've gotten to know Harry potter better in a day than I have in five years but I'm glad I did.' thought Severus. _

"Yes, I am a you know what, but Duds here is not. Are you?" asked Harry.

"Me? Na; my sister is, though. I went to Diagon Alley with them though, and never been since. I'd love to go," asked Sam/Snape in a whiney voice.

"Eh um well erm ..." he looked over at Dudley and Dudley nodded he would like him to go "... okay, fair enough; only if you call me Flash and nothing else, remember?"

"Yea, I know Bolt, I know. I don't call ya Harry anymore, you know that, so lets go. I've never been before, I can't wait to go," said Dudley speaking to both of them as he helped Harry and Sam/Snape up.

They were still sore and there legs were a bit stiff stretching about they walked out the gym after Harry shouted "Cya guys; maybe tomorrow," and he got.

"Cya Flash."

"Bye Bolt."

"Cheerio Har."

"Cya mates."

With a wave they were out. Harry said "I'm glad they like me for me, not the boy who lived."

No one was meant to hear but Sev/Sam did. He lowered his head in shame. How could he have not seen it before? Harry hates being the Boy Who Lived shaking his head he caught up with the others.

Harry was going for more than just money; he had received an owl from the Gringotts bank. They wanted to meet with him, and when he does he will get the shock of his life, and taking Snape down with him for he doesn't know either; not that he shows it, though.

They entered the leaky cauldron after Harry put on his hat. With his new muggle clothes on, he asked for, "Three butter beers please."

"Coming up." called Tom and they were.

They sat and drank their butter beer and Harry told them about the Wizarding World and the places they may be going to see and stuff.

"I'm going to the muggle town after this want; to come Dud, Sam?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry but we have to go home I will get some money from dad," said Dud.

"Erm sure no problem" said Sam I'll have to get away from him and get some muggle money from the bank.

"I'll give you some galleons if you want. You know if you take it to a pawnshop you will get more than its worth. A chunk of gold is worth thousands, and that's what galleons are. Chunks of gold. So I'll give ya a couple of bits to exchange, if you want. I might go to the cinema; I've never been before." said an over exited Harry.

'He's never been to the cinema! Merlin, that's a shame; well he's making up for it now.' thought Severus.

"Cool" exclaimed Sam/Sev and Dudley together and they laughed _'it's been a long time since I could do this. Harry's cool. I don't deserve his friendship; just like me, he's nothing like his dad. I'm glad I got that sorted out. Muggle pawnshop? Never thought of that; defiantly a Slytherin, he's maybe done it before? Na.' thought Severus._

Together the three made their way down Diagon Alley at a slow pace, as Dudley wanted to look at everything. They finally got to the bank Gringotts and asked to see Mr. Ragnog, the head goblin that sent him the letter.

Together they headed for an office Sam, Dudley and Harry. The office they went into it was big and spacious and the table was nice and the floor was a lovely marble colour. They sat down and waited for the head goblin to make himself known.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Potter. You are off age, and Mr. Dumbledore can no longer take control of your assets, but he does try, and we thought you out to know. After all, you are our most valuable customer; he didn't let you come to Mr. Black's will reading five days ago, so I decided to send you an owl by myself. I feel you have a right to know," said the goblin.

"Why? It's just a vault my mum and dad had; there is not much." replied Harry.

"Mr. Potter, your mother was not muggle born, she was a descendant from squibs and had a few vaults in her name, which are passed to the next of kin meaning you, and the Potters are very rich. There is more than one vault; there are about 22 vaults; being the last of the Potter line, they are yours. Your mother has 4 vaults, as well as her own one, and you got the Black vaults too; there are over 29 vaults. You have 25 vaults the others go to Mr. Lupin and the Weasley's, Tonks and one for the Order there is not a lot in that vault and you being the heir of some very powerful people you get their vaults. If you let a bit blood fall, I can tell you who you are the heir of."

So that is what he did.

He let the blood fall. Sam/Sev was really curious but his insides were in turmoil; he couldn't believe it, he was rich! Sev had lost all his money thanks to minister of magic. Only having his wages these days sucked. The list came up, he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, and he was getting their vaults along with the Black's, Potter's and Evans' vaults. God was he rich!. No wonder he said he was their most valuable customer.  
Harry on the other hand was nearly hyperventilating his hands were shaking.

"Harry you ok what's wrong?" asked his cousin.

"What's wrong? What's wrong I'm the richest man in the world and the headmaster kept it from me? Not only am I the heir of Gryffindor but Slytherin and Ravenclaw as well. Gryffindor I knew, I got the sword out of the hat; I bloody looked it up and knew I was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, but I didn't know I was his heir. Oh god, what's Voldemort going to say. ? Scratch that, I must be related to Voldemort. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph... no, no, no, oh man I can never be normal."

"You need to calm down Mr. Potter this is why we wanted to tell you; Mr. Dumbledore wouldn't have told you."

_'Dumbledore went too far. Not letting him know he was the heirs of them and the vaults he's trying to manipulate him to his advantage; he wouldn't have told him! now I agree with Potter again, he's a bastard!' thought Severus waiting for the inevitable explotion of magic. _

"Well, I want control of all my assets. Everything, every vault, every sickle, someone to help with them and make sure no one can get into my vaults I've had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations; can you help me?".

"Yes, Mr. Potter. That's why we got you to come here. There is another thing you need to have; someone as an emergency sort of thing, to control your assets if something happens, or if you need money and are unable." asked the goblin.

"Erm... well, he doesn't like me, but I trust him with my life; he wouldn't take my money. I don't think he wouldn't want money from a Potter; he might not agree. I hope he might; you will have to inform him, his name is Professor Snape."

_'What he wants me to have them? Fool boy he trusts me with his life. He felt like breaking down. Someone trusts him unconditionally. I'll agree I won't betray his trust.' thought Severus astounded. _

"Very well. I will have him informed; would you sign here and here to stop people getting into your vault and possessions," he signed right away.

"I would like to see my vaults if you please," he said after about 30 or 40 Gringotts keys are dropped into his hand. He puts them on a chain, puts it around his neck, tucked it in and a ride to the vault. He took the black pin for an heir, all the books from all the vaults, a few valuable necklaces. He looked in awe as he went into the founder's vaults. The books, he was going to learn so much. He also took out his mothers, Sirius's and the founder's diaries shrank them all Sev could barley contain his awe as he looked into the vaults and looked at the books even more so at the founders diary's.

_Something can only happen to you, Potter. Only to you. I know you don't ask for it and I'm jealous, man. How easy is it to get jealous? I am, but I like him for him, that's all that matters. I need to get one of the books, Sev thought, as his hands itched to get them._

After he finished looking into all forty vaults all the stuff was shrank and his pockets bulging with books and items he put millions of galleons in his bags, four bags, one for his cousin and Sam/Snape he chucked one pouch at each of them and put his extra in his pocket he had a feeling he would need it; almost 2 million galleons in his pocket.

They left Gringotts and only stopped when Sam's voice stopped them it was filled with guilt.

"I have a confession to make," making Dudley and Harry stop in their tracks. They went into the alley, and he took the antidote for the polyjuice and turned into, much to Harry's horror, Professor Snape; he was not sneering, but he looked almost regretful. Harry let his breath go.

"Well, I bloody thought you were a Death Eater, jeez," said Harry as an after thought.

Harry gulped remember all he had heard at Gringotts "Professor what are you doing?Why? Why," shaking his head and was preparing to bolt when he felt a hand over his wrist.

"Harry, don't run, I'll explain. I'm your guard on duty. You went to the gym so I polyjuiced as a muggle to see how you were. You were brilliant no one has been able to neither beat me before nor last that long. Then I realized that you hate being the Boy Who Lived. You're cool, and like being normal. I'll keep your secrets. I never liked Potter or Black but you I do like. What Dumbledore done is practically illegal? I had to tell you. I still want to hang around with you, if you like. I can't believe how much you trust me. No one ever has because of a stupid tattoo on my forearm, but you do. It means so much to me; you have no idea how much. Dumbledore doesn't even trust me that much, he still uses Veritaserum even though it doesn't work. Please, I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep the act up, but it wasn't an act. I have faces to wear it was good to be able to be myself. I was being myself."

"My secrets are safe with you?" asked Harry in query.

"Yes, Harry they are. I promise," replied Sev and he was sincere.

"Fair enough. Dud this is Sev. Sev this is Dud, my cousin, put your disguise back on and have some fun. We have lots of shopping to do before lunch," said an over enthusiastic Harry.

Sev let a real smile light up his face and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he drank the potion, made a face, and together they walked to the trunk shop.

"I would like a trunk you can live in and one with seven locks, a very large library, and common rooms, green and blue, a living room, a swimming area, two bathrooms and three bedrooms inside. A green kitchen, two muggles storage places, a dining area too; and a reading area near the fire, red, blue and green together in that area. I don't care what the cost is, it doesn't matter. I'll pay for both right now and you can send me them when you're done. I would like on my seven locked trunk a stag, a large black dog resembling the grim and a wolf on the fool moon night"

"Right away Mr.?" asked the man.

"Potter, . Tell anyone I was here and you will wish Voldemort killed you." Sev and Dudley sniggered when they saw the man pale and stutter.

"Relax. I want no one to find out, ok? And send them to me; how much for them?" Harry asked.

"Well that will be 150 galleons, Mr. Potter," said the clerk and was totally gob smacked when he handed over 170 to him.

"I'll expect it as soon as possible, the best of the best. Oh and add a potions lab to that list and a training arena and fighting room some things like that. Add what you like," causing Sev to smirk, "How Slytherin of you Mr. Potter," said Sev.

"Ah well, Sev, I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I begged it not to. After all, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation now would I," added Harry with a smirk taking in the gob smacked look on Sev's face. Together they left that shop neither of the other two getting anything.

They headed to Madam Malkin's. Much to her delight Harry bought a new wardrobe. Shirts, robes, wizard, cloaks in greens, blues, reds, whites, blacks, slivers, trainers, wizard kind shoes and dragon hide boots, a couple of bobbles it cost 59 galleons.

Dudley bought a cloak too. Along with a smart shirt he liked. It cost 12 galleons.

Sev bought new black green with silver lining cloaks with protections from potions disasters, new shirts and trousers paying 30 galleons.

Harry bought a bottomless bag, which had a feather-light charm on it. Then, he sat and ate an ice cream along with Sev and Dudley, all three had a different one; Harry had fudge, Dud vanilla and Sev raspberry.

"Thanks for this; I've never been able to be myself for a long time. Everyone hates me anyway," said Sev in a remorseful voice.

"Hey, you know I don't hate you. I know you don't hate me, either. We all have our roles to play in the war. In fact, I respect you for having to bow down to a bloody maniac and do all that nasty stuff Death Eaters do. He can't bloody mark anyone decent. I got away from forty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, none of the spells hit me. Idiots. Crabbe and Goyle were more efficient."

"Thanks, Flash, it means a lot. I'm glad you know it's me, now. I'd love to borrow some of your books some day. Thanks for understanding; no one else does, or tries to get to know me."

"You're very welcome." 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 6

"I'm going to the potions shop;' I'll cya in a bit," said Severus as he got up and went to the store.

They left after unshrinking everything and putting it in his bag that had a bottomless pit.

They made their way to Olivander's and Harry bought himself a new wand, merging and new wand holsters, for his shoulder and wrist, and new wand paying 12 galleons they left. Dudley got a wand. It was weak, but ok to use much to his delight. But he wasn't going to school though, he had made his choice.  
Leaving, they headed to the bookshop, Flourish and Blots, he bought over one million books paid forty thousand galleons. The clerk fainted he actually fainted. They enervated him. Harry put all his books in his bottomless bag, thank god was bottomless.

They sneaked into Knockturn Alley. Harry went into the sword shop and got four new swords, a battle-axe and lots of daggers, all shapes and sizes and all different meanings. He paid three thousand for them.

Dudley got a sword too; it was green with red rubies and sapphires. Expensive but so way cool, Paid 70 galleons for it saying, "That's well worth it."

Sev, to their surprise, had not been able to spend money on anything in a long time. Harry had given him too much but he wasn't complaining. He had gotten new robes and some valuable and rare potion ingredients and books and now he got a couple of daggers and swords too. Much like Harry's, also sheaths for them, paying five hundred galleons. They left that shop and went into another. He got his eyesight perfected and he looked much less like James Potter. He got a new haircut with red and silver highlights. He looked smart, really cool; no one would recognize him now.

"Flash, you look brilliant mate, really cool. That school is going to drool over ya and be totally shocked. Imagine the headmaster's face when he sees. You won't be the nice little boy he likes to manipulate anymore," causing them to laugh; the statement was undeniable, totally undeniable.

They then went for lunch in the leaky cauldron with another butter beer. After a good lunch, roast potatoes, carrots and cheesecake they then left for muggle London. Putting the gold coins on the counter of one pawnshop the store assistant was jumping for joy. He got five million for them. Taking the money, he thanked her and went to another pawnshop so that Dudley could get money. With his coins he got the same amount. Repeating it a last time for Sev they left and got a taxi to a car shop. He bought the most smart, expensive car there. The car cost eighteen thousand for it. The owner had been absolutely astonished when the money had been handed to her in one go. They left her gaping like a fish.

They drove to a shop only after Sev says, "Buckle up Dud. If he's anything like he is on a broom you will be better safe than sorry." Making them all laugh. They went to a store that sold mostly everything. He got hordes of CD's. So did Dudley, and got a huge TV, video, DVD player, stereo and CD player. Two of everything, one for his trunk and one for the house he was going to set up. After a while he paid about one million pounds for it all. The shop assistants almost fainted when it was given it in cash. He gave them all a tip when they helped him. More clothes shops and thousands of bags later he drove them to his house. It belonged to the Evans'. It was in good shape. Dumping everything and locking the house and they drove to the cinema. They went to see Star Wars and Van Helsing, having dinner in McDonald's was good. They enjoyed it.

All good things however must come to an end; they drove back to his house. They put the stuff he wanted for his trunk away at the side and they spent the rest of the night cleaning and moving furniture around. Conjuring things only after telling Sev that he could do wandless magic, the three together made the house look stunning, new paint on the walls and cleaning charms did good jobs. The beds were wicked cool. The house was protected with the Fidelus, and only those who know it's there can get in; and he had told them both.

They drove home on the way, stopping for five pizzas, getting back into the house he put them down and had one to himself; Sev had come in and had one too. So did Dud, his Uncle and Aunt.

"Thank you Harry. Did you have a nice night, Dudley?" asked his Uncle/Dad.

"Yea, it was great," said Dudley as he got everyone a huge cup of cola. Settling down they spoke about nothing spectacular. A while later Sev, Dud and Harry went into Harry's room, which looked like the Slytherin common room. Sev looked more at home now than he had down there, familiar territory if you may. Harry took all his books out of his bottomless bag, which took two hours, he copied them and gave Sev about an eleventh of the books he had. He was already engrossed in one of them. Dimming the lights a bit he made an extra bed for Sev, along with bunk beds for Dud..

"You can stay hear tonight Sev, just don't stay up all night please." Sev just nodded, probably not caring. Dud sniggered and went to his own bed. So did Harry.

"Night Dud, Sev!" said Harry as he yawned he had gotten no sleep at all last night after another vision.

"Night Flash, Sev!" said Dud as he too fell asleep exhausted.

"Night Har, Dudley." He stayed up for a few more hours and fell asleep after marking the page.

He woke up to his Dark Mark tingling. There was a meeting but he wasn't involved. When Harry whimpered he looked over, concerned. Harry was tossing and turning, mumbling nonsense, his head had a fever. His scar was blistery red against his skin. He tried to get him out of it but he couldn't. Harry let out a blood curling scream mumbling, "No no no no, not again she's only five let her go," crying out to the some unseen danger. Letting out a sigh in his sleep Dudley was up. They both tried to wake him up. Sev muttered, "Enervate" and to their surprise it worked. Harry woke up with a jolt and bolted from the room. He was sick a few times taking a few gulps of water and ate a bit of chocolate, shuddering at the pictures that went through his mind.

"What the hell was that about Harry?" asked Sev.

"I see what Voldemort does. Sometimes I can help them. Sometimes I can't. It just depends on my emotions. I helped a little girl and her mum get away but I couldn't get them all gone; I have to decide who to save, that's what I find difficult. I can take the pain for them, too."

_'He sees that? Merlin that's why the people disappear, Harry spirited them way or something. He's saved over fifty people's lives this summer already. So he told him…" thought Severus_

"You have saved over fifty people's lives, Harry. Mostly children and parents;, I had wondered what was happening to them. Voldemort and Dumbledore are very curious about that. By the way, you feel the cruciatus? You're mad." he then pulled out his potions and told Harry to drink them. He did and slid blissfully into much needed rest, "Sanks." He said, instead of 'thanks,' through a yawn, and fell asleep, leaving two tired people to go back to bed to. Sev stayed up a while thinking and fell back asleep beside Harry, the bed was king size anyway;they had the best sleep they had had in ages.

Sev had a shower first, then went back to reading his book as Dudley and Harry had showers. Harry stayed in the shower for half an hour, after all, he had been under the cruciatus, but most of the pain was gone, ; stretching about, they got changed. Dud had his own clothes now, so he was cool.

------------  
Before Harry's uncle and cousin had changed their ways this was what happened since he got back.…  
Flash back  
-----------

Harry Potter sat mulling over everything that happened to him for the past five years. He was annoyed with Professor Dumbledore.

Annoyed would be the understatement of the century; he was furious with him. The lies, the blame, the hope and he begged for death by the end. He shivered, remembering being possessed;, it hurt there was no denying it, but he had gotten Voldemort out with his love for Sirius, and gotten some of Tom Riddle's knowledge, too.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed doing his homework. He was allowed to do it thanks to the Order's threat.

He was now given food four times a day, never locked up, was allowed to do his homework and use his owl. It had taken all his uncle Vernon's will power not to strangle his nephew then and there.

He still did the gardening for them; the days were beautiful and sunny. Harry usually walked around the park and pond, sat, and thought for hours on end. He was doing it today, but was rudely interrupted by someone.

"Hey. I want to thank you for saving me from Dudley's gang last year. Sorry I could not tell you sooner. You were away at um s.ss.saint school." he corrected himself he didn't want to be on the reserving end of his anger especially if he went to Saint Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys.

Harry smirked, rolling his eyes; the kid looked ready to bolt so he asked, "What's your name?"

"Mark Evans." Said the nervous boy.

"Evans? You are not related to my Aunt or her sister are you? My mum's maiden name is Evans," asked Harry curiously.

"No. Not that I know of," said the boy.

Harry nodded somewhat disappointed that the boy was not related to him. Then he asked, "What school you at?"

"Hogwarts for the Gifted," said Mark quite proudly.

Harry laughed as he had not before in a while, then replied, "When you going to get your wand?"

And laughed even more at the boy's face, He looked like he had been stunned without a wand.

Then ten seconds later he calmed down enough to tell him, "I go to Hogwarts not Saint Brutus's, they lied to everyone. I am going into my sixth year this year." So he sat and told Mark all about the wonders of the Wizarding World and the adventures he had had with his two best friends and Voldemort to, telling him that not all Slytherins are evil.

Mark just sat there, listened in awe, fascination and fear, and sat there in determination and admiration for the boy sitting there in front of him.

"Can you show me some books? I can't go to Diagon Alley with Professor Snape till the end of the summer, …please,?" but stopped with the look on Harry's face.  
"I feel for you mate. Do not keep him waiting; do not invite him in, either,. he hates waiting., Do not ask stupid questions, and keep up with him. He will scowl at you anyway, but do as I suggested, he's a good man."

"I will, thanks, but will you show me some stuff, please?" asked Mark again not scared at all, after all, he was not a criminal anymore. He was just Harry to Mark, he does not realise just how famous Harry is at school.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll help; c'mon lets go to Privet Drive. We have all day anyway," that said they left for Privet Drive.

Arriving there they both went up to Harry's room, if that's what you call it, he got out his first year school books out and gave them to Mark.

"There. Read and learn," was all Harry said and Mark did just that. He sat on Harry's bed reading them well into the night; he did not leave until twelve midnight. He left via the window; saying 'goodbye'. He walked home. Harry had told Mark he should go with Professor Snape, saying he should ask some potions questions. "He loves his potions," he gave him all the books he could, apart from Lockhart's books (utter rubbish, those!), telling him to give them back to him once he was finished.

Harry was having a growth spurt; he would be taller than Ron would if he continued to grow. He also was growing his hair. Mark came back every day asking questions and staying for a while. Mark's dad had sent a letter telling the potions master that he would appreciate him taking his son to the Leaky Cauldron to get his school supplies. And got a reply back saying that he was ok with that.

So back to Harry, he had to go to Diagon Alley, too. He was looking forward to going. He had a will reading to attend anyhow, the goblins had gotten in touch with him and told him, telling him the headmaster had said that he couldn't attend so they had made a time for just him; he had thanked them again and again, it was a few weeks till the meeting.

Mark knew all the fourth year books by heart Harry warned him that the incantations were harder, even though he knew the wrist movements and such.

Lately, Harry had taken a liking to potions, having nothing to do, Harry had read over the books and finally began understanding the subject and realised why Professor Snape got mad at everyone. It was bloody easy, not that Harry would admit that.

When Mark moved from Privet Drive, he had a magical surge when three of Dudley's friends were hitting him, Dudley had not been there, and he had to oblivate them. They said goodbye when he gave him the books back and they said it at the same time.

"Cya at Hogwarts." Both smirked and Harry thought either a Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hopefully not Slytherin, or he will he bullied to hell and back.

After that was when Dudley and he started getting on at the gym.

Dudley had gotten himself a girlfriend after Sev and Harry went to work on the shop.

Harry made breakfast for himself and his family. He ate, and Sev said, "I can't believe you killed a basilisk and left it there. Can you imagine the potions you could make with it, and the money you could get? I've always wanted to open a shop in Hogsmeade, I just never had the money," when he realised what he was saying he shut up.

"Well, you still have the money I gave you. I can give you the basilisk, there is a huge sixty foot basilisk skin, too; it's the most valuable ingredient there, all the teeth, fangs, blood and venom."

Harry smirked at the look on Sev's face "Well, you're in luck. I hold the blood of three founders; I can apparate directly to the chamber. I'll take you down before school starts, as long as you don't take points." Said Harry playfully.

"No way! I have the chance to take points Potter I take them." Said Sev back just as playfully as Harry had, but you could still hear the awe in his voice. Getting to go anywhere near something Salazar Slytherin had built, and over a thousand years ago, is something any Slytherin would wish for; but not expect for it to come true.

They spent the rest of the day reading and Harry, of course, translated Salazar Slytherin's diaries. According to Salazar he did not put the basilisk in the chamber to kill people. The basilisk was female, her name was Serene, and she was a friend of Salazar Slytherin; she protected his wife until she died.

Harry gave Severus the translated books by Salazar Slytherin; he had to leave that night. Unfortunately, there was an Order meeting, and he had told Harry so. 

"Nice knowing you Dudley. Hope to see you again," said Sev as he got ready to leave with his translated books and the money Harry had given him. Two million galleons to open a shop. He could not wait. Harry decided to go along with him; Dudley had a boxing match, single one, and Harry had nothing else to do.

On the way, they saw Dumbledore in Hogsmeade, and Harry quickly grabbed Sev and apparated them into the Chamber of Secrets. "What better time to harvest the remains than when the Old Coot is busy dallying with Madame Rosmerta? He can't even sense my signature anymore; I'm more powerful than the end of the year, and I've come into my inheritance as a metamorphmagus; Rowena wasn't just a badger, you know? Maybe I'll be a multianimagus as well? Look, Sev, the wards won't report me being here; Salazar locked this chamber in more spells than Dumbledore could fathom! Why don't we just harvest the usable parts, and I'll apparate us back to Hogsmeade with hours to spare for setting up your shop, eh?"

Severus mutely nodded, and they set to work on the remains of Serene, finishing up in a little under an hour. Harry made sure to take the fang that pierced his skin during the first visit, and made a mental note to return to Ollivander's to ask about having it made into a wand, or at least a core for one. The newer wand he'd purchased was brill, but Harry needed one stronger for the one he'd use to defeat his nemesis. Several very full storage vessels later, Harry apparated them back to the main road in Hogsmeade, and Sev conducted his business.

First, he bought the shop and got to work cleaning the place. Placing shelves the muggle way because it was Harry that was doing it. Sev ordered all sorts of things Harry did not know, all delivered extra fast and he started making potions then. Harry started too. Sev was very impressed that he had made good quality potions, "Well, I would have never have guessed a Potter could make a potion." Said Sev.

"Yea. You didn't see me, Ron, and Hermione making polyjuice potion in second year, did you?" said Harry with a smirk and watched in satisfaction as Sev spluttered.

"You... if… I… right." Said Severus, as he put another ingredient into the potion that he was making. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 7

"Yes, that's right. You never know, Sev, I might morph my hair to Slytherin colors just to irk you in class! No point in trying in class; you will fail me anyway. I think it would wound you too much to agree my potions are fine with a class full of dunderheads and your precious Slytherins," said Harry with a sneer, "Malfoy would shit himself if you marked my potion higher than his!".

"You got that straight. But if you tried, you never know," replied Sev.

It was well into the night before they had made many potions, labelled them and stocked them. One thing for sure; it was tidier than the other potions store. They had made baskets and wrote what was to go into each one. Potion ingredients and the potions themselves went onto the shelves, all going alphabetical order, they duplicated the books and sold them, but cheaper. Not many people could do it. The only people that could would be Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, but it was neither of them because no one knew Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard today. Not even Dumbledore knew. Sev had an idea that the duplicates they made were not wrong; they were perfect.

Putting them on the shelves, he started more cleaning charms. Everything done, he donned his Gryffindor robe to floo home. The electric fireplace never went back on after the Weasley's blew everything up.

"I'm going home. I'll see you when I go back to school. Keep safe, do not do anything and get caught; there are too many people counting on you. You know Dumbledore's and Voldemort's moves better than anyone in the order or inner circle, and you mean lots to me. I would not like to see you die in a vision for your treachery. Remember, there is a certain animagus in Voldemort's inner circle. Traitorous rat! He has been told to watch you. Set wards around your rooms and the shop to stop animagi and floo to Dumbledore's office after you get better, and by the way add double of the powdered wormwood it will help on your cruciatus potion; take it before you go."

That said, he flooed home "Four Privet Drive.", sat, and read more of his books. He fell into a fitful sleep dreaming something he could not remember but knew it was important. That was the first time he had not remembered his visions.

Getting up, he again made breakfast, did the gardening, mowing the lawn, he got the hose and sprayed all the plants. While they ate breakfast, he finished sweating and dirty, they left for the gym. It was only eleven. He had a nice tan coming on too.

They practised for an hour, left to get cleaned up for going to work, and worked the day away. Then they showered, ate dinner and put their dirty clothes in the washing. His Aunt and Uncle watched all this with thankful eyes, they were glad that their son was happy with his cousin. Like how it should have been from the beginning. They were both alike with black hair, and were skinny. Harry was not overly sickly now that he was being fed. They both thanked the lucky stars that everything was fine now. 

They both got juice out the fridge and ate their salad first, then everything else, an extra portion, and a small desert. Harry went to his room and Dudley left to his girlfriend's for the rest of the night and came back at midnight. Harry was still up reading. He went to his bed and fell asleep. He woke up three hours later hearing Harry screaming.

Waking Harry up was hard. He went into the bathroom, filled the cup with water, and poured it over him, waking him up effectively. Harry scrambled up and ran to the bathroom. He hated seeing Severus like that, made to kill people and get punished for that. Harry threw up all the dinner he had eaten. He ate a bit of chocolate then they went back to bed.

However, Harry could not get back to sleep, so he started reading another of the millions of books he had. An owl came pecking at the window, demanding entrance. He let it in. It was carrying his trunk. Unshrinking it, he went in. Harry walked around it for ages. It was brilliant, looked cool more like a mini manor. He took his books in and put all his books in the library alphabetically, there were too many books and he had to make more shelves. Then they all fit in.

Then he went for a swim for a few hours, until six o'clock in the morning. He woke Dudley after his shower and he got dressed for a full day's work. They had a quick breakfast, made their lunch boxes and left for work in his new car after saying goodbye to his aunt and uncle.

They pulled into the lot at work, and hopped out of the SUV, Harry locking it with the press of a button as they headed to the van.

"Hey guys, where to first?" said Harry and Dudley as they got into the van, ready to go to the day's work, and he answered as he rolled down the window, " Two Gretna Green Street." They drove to the place and sometime in-between Harry fell asleep. He was rudely awoken then they started gardening for the day. They did ten gardens they went home filthy, sweaty and absolutely knackered. All they could do was fall on their beds after their showers, even when their stomachs were growling. He fell asleep some time later and woke up gasping for breath. He could not believe it. Snape's loyalties were in question along with everybody else's, getting up he got some ink and paper and wrote to Professor Snape.

Dear Sev,

I hope you get this soon and in good health especially after last night. Yes, I know. I am writing to tell you that he is planning an attack soon, in Perth, the muggle area, a street called Path Street especially. They are to leave them all to him alive. There may be a muggle born girl they are looking for, there has been a bit of magic that the ministry has cleared up. A Death Eater has gotten their hands on the place. He may be trying to kill all the muggle- borns before they learn magic, I do not know. I hope your store has gone well thus far, and don't forget to SET THE ANTI-ANIMAGUS WARDS on the shop, as well as your quarters. I would like to help you make more potions, two pairs of hands are better than one, even if I'm not as good as you. I look forward to your reply, do not write straightaway, and wait until you have a minute.

Thanks 

Harry

P.S. do not worry no one will be able to read it.

P.P.S. make sure it is genuine I do not want anyone from the Order's death on my conscience. I do not want Dumbledore to know I have visions. He will be all kind and caring while he gets the information he needs. He has even been taking my family's money for the Order and Hogwarts. Tell him you overheard and you are not sure if you were meant to overhear or not.

P.P.P.S. No one can read this I have put spells I read from Rowena Raven claw's diary. Cool or what?, just say," 'Reason disolvo'," its handy if you want no one to read your mail.

Professor Snape read it over and sweeping down the corridor he left for the headmaster's office, leaving the letter lying on the table, after all no one could read it. Smirking he entered the headmasters office.

"Cockroach clusters."

"Albus I overheard a few of the inner circle talking. They planning an attack on Perth, whether I was meant to hear or not, I am not sure. The street is Path Street. I think they found out because the minister of magic is talking about obliviating people in front of others," said Severus Snape.

Albus sat and thought about it. He nodded saying "I'll have the order informed and will find out. Thank you for the information Severus. Good day," as he put a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus did not bother trying to work out how that mind worked. He sent a letter to Harry along with a potion.

Harry,

Thanks, I have told Dumbledore. You were not mentioned. I would like the help, thanks. Drink the potion; its poly juice potion we do not want Dumbledore to find out.

See you soon

"Snape's potions shop," is the floo address

Sev

"Polyjuice, indeed! Hello, Sev! Metamorphmagus, remember? That was sent along with the potion and some floo powder. Pulling on an old Gryffindor robe, Harry slipped the polyjuice potion into his pocket, flooed right away and got started on nutrition potions without berry root, for the person was allergic. Doing more than was needed and labelling them properly was as far as he got before Sev came in, and they both started making potions and talking.

"How did you know to add the amount of wormwood to make that potion?"

"It was obvious. But it worked didn't it and it didn't hurt at all did it?"

"No, you're right, it never hurt. It felt like sort of tickling," said Sev.

"There you go, then. At least it never hurt, and you could apparate away from the area without help," replied Harry. He stirred the dreamless sleep as it went its proper colour.

After bottling them up, labelling them and putting the ingredients away Harry asked, "Want to go for a butterbeer?"

"Aye, ok then," replied Severus.

They sat down with their butterbeers and Harry then said, "Why have you started to like me all of a sudden?"

"I can't tell you that yet. You look like someone I know...someone I care about very much. Also, you are not the spoiled brat I thought you were." _And you are Harry Jameson. You somehow end up in the past, you tell no one of who you are, not even me. You get yourself placed in Slytherin and you are the only person I have ever loved, thought Sev. _

Harry nodded and they ate their dinner in silence until "So, how do you think your potions shop's going to be?"

"I'm not sure. I have put a sign up telling them there will be basilisk scales, powdered, shredded and whole and I have put the price up. I am going to ask the other potions shop if they want some after my customers are done. Actually he's said he would pay more than they are worth, it's funny," said Sev.

Harry just nodded. Afterwards he duplicated more books, so there were more there, until he was knackered and then spent the rest of the night making potions and talking about nothing in particular. When he had nearly finished three potions Sev's mark started to burn. Swallowing the potion that he needed he summoned his death eater attire.

Harry said, "Go, don't keep him waiting," as he rubbed his scar. Sev just nodded and left with a pop. He finished all three potions himself and they all were saved. Bottling them all up and labelling them. With a tired yawn, he left the potions on the table, cleaned the caldrons and tided the area up. Then he flooed home to hear pops of apparition along the street.

Looking around his breath was stuck in his mouth. He ran to his room and shrank everything he had, including his manor-in-a-trunk, and threw it into his pockets. Waking his cousin and getting his aunt and uncle up the stairs. He was just joining them when the door bust open off its hinges, getting wood in his arms.

"Get to Dudley go hurry," shouted Harry, his arm in a death grip. He bit the Death Eater, who let him go. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin were gone. He let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He turned around and watched in horror as about twenty-nine flashy coloured spells were coming towards him. He put his hands up as the spells hit and surrounded him, and then he disappeared. The Death Eaters just stood there until the Order showed up.

They all apparated to their master who was furious, Harry Potter had gotten away. He cursed all his Death Eaters until they were all curled in a ball, nearly passed out. Apart from Snape, he was not feeling anything thank god for the potion or I would have passed out by now. I must take my time or he will be suspicious.  
He limped back to Hogwarts, drank a few potions and then went to the headmaster's office only to see it full of Order members and Harry's friends. He sat down; the headmaster looked older and weary. He obviously did not remember the boy who was a time traveller that fell from the night sky in the great hall ruining dinner. He told no one his real name but Dumbledore had not seen Harry since he left Hogwarts. However, Sev had, and he had looked exactly like the boy who had arrived. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 8

It was September 1st 1975, a normal sorting happened, but then something happened which no one intended or thought could happen. Least of all, that person. With a blinding light and a thump, he landed on the floor. Harry let out a groan and sat up that hurt were the hell am I, he looked around from were he was sitting, looked at five people before he passed out. They were certain four people and a red headed girl that looked very familiar.

Every one was wondering who that young boy might have been, even the Slytherins. It was not everyday that someone just appears out of no were by a flashy white light. They put him on an invisible stretcher and floated him to the Hospital Wing, putting wards up in case he tried to leave.

Every one in the Great Hall was talking about the dark haired stranger in the Hospital Wing. The rumours were that he was the next dark lord to be. It was the smart ones that said he was a time traveller, mostly Ravenclaw's.

Lucius Malfoy went back to his dorm, most likely to write to the Dark Lord about the boy who arrived.

The rest of dinner was full of chatter. No matter where he was, Harry was always the person they seem to want to talk about.

The headmaster got up, "I know you are all curious about our young guest. We will have to wait to see when he wakes up. I will let you know when I have more information. Thank you, now off to bed, off you trot" said Dumbledore.

There was no time for the school song that night. After all it is not everyday a boy lands in the middle of the Great Hall.

Especially with a Gryffindor badge on that looked different from the one they had. That was how the rumour had gotten about that he was from the future.

It had been two days since he came. He was still unconscious from the shock and the spells luckily he was not in a coma. Many people wanted to know how he was. There were a few bunches of flowers in the hospital wing for him, a few polite girls had left them there, Lily Evans was one of them.

They always stopped talking as soon as Dumbledore stood up, quicker than usual, to see if there was any news on the young boy, but he knew nothing more than the others did.

They went for their classes. Down in the Hospital Wing, the mysterious boy awoke. Out of habit, he reached for the glasses he no longer had, and shook his head in amused confusion as he opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed the Hospital Wing was not the same as the other years, frowning he walked out of the Hospital Wing and looked outside and realised the Whomping Willow was new-looking, and that the school looked too different.

Then he remembered something Remus Lupin had once said when he was in third year…

The Womping willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts…………

Harry gulped 'uh-oh I'm dreaming and I'll wake up. He nipped himself on the arm ouch, that hurt! I'm not dreaming. Oh god! There is no such thing Potter, get your mind on bloody track. The only time you can go back is a few hours.'

Satisfied he sat down, opened the small window and sat there lost in thought. He must have been lost in thought because he missed the people pointing at him every time they passed.

The headmaster went up to the hospital wing to see the young man and he saw him sitting on the windowsill. He said, "Ah there you are young man. Can I have your name?"

"My name! Are you all right Professor Dumbledore?" Said an astounded and confused Harry Potter.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, young man," said Dumbledore.

Harry turned round and his eyes went wide in surprise, said "uh-oh" and then passed out. His theory was correct he was in the past. Way in the past.  
Dumbledore looked thirty or forty years younger, his beard was smaller and had some colour in it too. He looked less old and weary and had a twinkle in his eye that had been missing since school started in second year or ever since Voldemort started trying to get back to power. The twinkle had faded more and more.

"Oh dear" thought Dumbledore "what could be wrong with him?"

He got him in the hospital wing and incanted, "Enervate."

Harry woke up groggily, rubbing his head. "Ouch, that hurt," said Harry as he rubbed his head, when he fell over he had bumped his head and said aloud.

"Well done Voldie first you ruin my life, now you send me to the bloody past. Oh, this is torture! This is not going to be fun. I'll skin your snake face and arse when I get back Tom, just you wait."

Dumbledore gasped, he took out his wand, he did not trust the boy; he knew Voldemort and his real name and had the guts to call the mad man names. He was either crazy or very powerful and neither sat well with the headmaster.

Mean while Harry was thinking 'I am in the past and cannot change anything or Voldemort will never die. I cannot do anything. Thank god, I have money with me; I am going to need it. 'Mione I wish you were here. You were always the smart one. I am never going to get back. I'll have to read Hogwarts a history and my name. Oh god! What will I tell him? He is not manipulating me again. I will tell him the truth and what he needs to know he snorts he's sad, pointing his wand at me shaking his head and said to the headmaster who was trying to get into his head.

"Stop trying to invade my privacy headmaster. I do not appreciate it. You're a skilled legillimens, and you are not supposed to abuse my rights by doing that." blocking a stunned headmaster in his wake quite literally.

"I'm Harry, headmaster, and I'm from the future. I cannot tell you my real name, who my parents are, OR we could seriously fuck up the time line. Just call me Harry Jameson, for now. I guess I will need new stuff as well as a new trunk. This sucks."

_'No need to let the meddlesome fool know that I've got my manor-in-a-trunk. It's full of books; he'll probably try to steal it or something, Harry thought to himself._

The headmaster nodded, he knew he would get nothing from this kid. He had his mind well protected and he knew not to give more information than he had to. He could not really just kick the kid out. If he really was from the future, he had to go back.

"Very well, Harry. I'll look for a way to get you home. Until then you will stay at Hogwarts. I will have one of the prefects take you to Diagon Ally to buy you school supplies, and I'll give them the list," said the headmaster.

Harry nodded. He really wanted to say he could go himself but thought better of it. He was lucky he was getting to attend. He smiled which came out a smirk. This is going to be fun. Thought Harry, after all I am not the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy. I am going to be able to be myself for a whole new year. Wicked! I just wish Ron was here too, he would have loved it, shame he was just using me.

Harry nodded to Dumbledore and with a flick of Dumbledore's robes he was gone and leaving Harry to his thoughts. The map! Shit! Again, he remembered they lost it in that year so it must have been me that took it. I either get caught by Filch or I give him it. Hmm… they will not be happy he-he.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Normal time Severus Snape's pov Potion's Master's quarters, Hogwarts.

Severus sat in his quarters drinking fire whiskey, he needed lots of it. He had been sitting thinking about everything. Especially what Jameson said when he had been in the past, he had come to the conclusion that Harry was Jameson from the future going to the past. He did not know what to think at all, this was all too much for the poor man.

'Why did you have to be Harry Jameson, Potter? Why? Deep down I knew you had changed. I did not want to believe it. I cannot believe I fell in love with him. Now I know why he never took it too far. He's probably scared I'd rip him to shreds when he gets back. I thought he was exaggerating when he told me that I kind of hated him, and was too old. Speaking in riddles, he told me and only me he was from the future. He acted so much differently than Harry Jameson, he is very different, Jameson is cool and Slytherin and Harry is pure Gryffindor. It will be good to see him again. I thought I was loosing my mind with the imagines. I asked Lucius Malfoy, he gets them too. Only the dark lord remembers and people who were out side the village, Dumbledore put a memory charm on everyone. That was when I started to get to know Harry better. I had my suspicions, and I was right.' thought Severus despairingly.

--------------------------------0

Albus Dumbledore tried to get one of the decent prefects, preferably the Gryffindor prefects Lily Evans or James Potter, but both were unavailable. Only Severus Snape was available, so he was going to have to take him. Oh well.

"Severus Snape report to the headmaster's office please," rang around Hogwarts a knock sounded in the quietness of the headmasters' office.

"Come in Severus," said the headmaster before Sev had the time to even knock shaking his head, wondering how the headmaster always does that; he entered the headmasters' office. He was wondering what he wanted so much that he had to shout out for him.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Sev he was curious as to why he was called up in the first place. Was it about the new boy?

"A new student is starting the school, he's a time traveller. I would like you to take him to Hogsmeade and help him buy his school supplies," said a very reluctant Dumbledore.

He really did not want Severus corrupting him before the sorting but there was nothing he could do. As he sucked on a lemon drop he tried to pry into Severus Snape's mind, but it seemed too well protected, much like the other boy's. He just hoped he was not evil and had good intentions.

Severus nodded to him. He was looking forward to getting to know the time traveller. He took the letter; apparently, his name was Harry Jameson.

"He will be in the Hospital Wing waiting on you. Good day and good luck bring him straight back if there is any trouble," meaning Death Eaters even when Snape was going to end up one himself he didn't want to see them throw their lives away. With that said Dumbledore gave him a pouch with money in it, unaware Harry was well off enough to be in the past for ten years or so.

Severus descended the stairs and made his way to the Hospital Wing. About thirty minutes later, he walked in and had a good look at the time traveller, probably the first person or student to do so apart from the headmaster himself. He did not seem to look like anyone he knew.

Recognition flittered over Harry's eyes and he watched Severus make his way over to the bed he sat on. Rather ironic that the bed he was on was the one he was always on in the hospital wing in his own time. It was probably a different bed thought Harry.

"Hey Harry, I'm Severus Snape, Slytherin prefect. I'm to take you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff and go to Hogsmeade too," giving him the money, the book list and other things he needed to get. Harry snorted when he was given the money.

"Like I need his money. I may not be at home but I have money. Bloody making me look like a scrounger," muttered Harry complaining about the money. He thought to himself I am getting the best of the best so I will need a bit more money.

Severus hit a smirk thinking defiantly a Slytherin. Maybe I can get to know him a bit better at Hogsmeade. Might just do that. I am sick of Potter and his crowd and I cannot stand Malfoy, either. Why would he bother about me? He will want to be popular, what kid does not. ? Ah well.

He was bought out of his musing by the new kid getting up. He was almost as tall as himself and well toned a good bit of muscle. He looked nothing like James Potter, his green eyes standing out and twinkling with unstated knowledge and his crimson and silver streaked hair was as long as Severus Snape's. He was not a Snape; he did not have the facial structure, that was for sure.

Unshrinking his trunk, he went inside leaving a shocked, awed, and shaken Snape behind, took money out. He needed his bottomless bag. Coming back up he put his cloak on, changed his trainers to dragon hide boots, put his wand in-between his boot and another on his forearm, took his holster off his shoulder, and put it away. Taking a couple of daggers out he put them in their sheaths, and putting his sword in another sheath across his back. He knew Snape was watching all this with his mouth hanging open, he smirked a smirk that would make a Malfoy scared.

Snape openly gaped. He had two wands and put two daggers and a sword across his back. All Snape could think was he looks like he is out to kill or is an assassin.

Shaking out his thoughts he said, "Right, are you ready to go?" a nod was all he got, with that they left for Diagon Alley then Hogsmeade.

They spent most of the time in silence. Harry appreciated it. Snape could always make him feel better even if it was his younger self. He bought all the books he needed, went to the potions shop and got more rare ingredients. He wanted to become an animagus. Not to impress his dad or anything, not after seeing the way he treated Severus that year. He was going to change that.

He drifted into the tattoo parlour and got a phoenix on his shoulder and a dragon (Chinese fireball and a Hungarian horntail) together. His shoulders were all done. He wanted another couple but decided to wait until he got home, after all it was a personally made one. He wanted a wolf on the full moon, a stag with a lily on it, a shaggy black dog and a snake. Maybe, he was not sure.

Severus seemed to like them getting many sweets, more than he should have. Going into a muggle/wizard shop, a muggle shop with a wizard at the counters, he bought juice, a refrigerator, a new microwave, pizza, muggle sweets and crisps. Harry paid 200 galleons, shrunk them and he left without a second thought. Eating a sweet on the way.

"Want a bit?" Harry asked handing a bit to the other boy for him to try.

Severus lifted an eye brow and looked at him like he had lost it so he said,

"Trust me its good; its better than wizard stuff, well some, " said Harry, thinking about Bettie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

To Harry's surprise, he actually took it, ; he gave him the bar, and he ate the whole thing.

"Do you play quidditch?" Sev made a face and shook his head and asked, "Do you?"

"Course I do. It is the best. I love being on a broomstick; not necessarily to play, but flying makes you feel free and you can be yourself. Something I can never be," said a remorseful Harry.

"Why can't you be yourself?" asked Sev curiously.

"Question is, when can I?" asked Harry.

"But, I'm in a different time now. I do not need to be the person they want me to be anymore. Many people expect a lot from me. I can never be myself, which is why I love quidditch. I can be myself, I am free from their expectations. I love making moves on my broom, daring moves, it's funny to hear them shriek like banshees. They think I do it for attention, but I do not;, I love, really love quidditch. Then I was banned, because of a stupid cow. I just hope they can let me play again," said Harry as he let a tear fall, remembering what that had led up too. If it was not for Umbridge sniffing around, Harry could have just fire-called properly or gone to see Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry about you not being able to play, but you can play here if that's any help," but he already knew Harry was going to. The hugest smile he had seen since all day split on Harry's face. Nodding his head, he got a dreamy look over his face.

"Thank god I have my own broom, or I don't know what I would do," said a wistful Harry.

"What am I in the future?" asked Sev already knowing Harry would not tell him.

Harry was instantly on guard saying in an apologetic sad tone. "You know that I cannot tell you. If I could, I would tell my own parents what was going to happen to them, but I can't. If I do the one thing, it will change the course of the Wizarding world. You do not know what agony it is to do that. Damn you Voldemort!" slapping his hand over his mouth he muttered, "I did not just say that. I did not just say that. I did not just say that. Oh god!"

Severus had flinched hard when he had heard the word Voldemort come out of Harry's mouth, hardly daring to believe he had just said that and was brought back with a shudder as Harry kept mumbling that he didn't say that.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you did," said Sev. Harry's shoulders slumped totally.

"There are many people I want to kill right now, so many people, and I can't do that. But I can get revenge on them." A scheming look overtook Harry's face.

"And you will help of course," said a happy Harry as he got Sev dragged into it. Sev shook his head,

"No way, I'm not getting into this," said Sev,

"Oh well. I was going to prank James Potter, pity you can't be a part of it," said Harry. Severus' ears perking up at James Potter's name, he would do anything to get him back for his embarrassment.

"Ok, ok, you got me. I'll do it ok." Said Sev as he walked on, into the entrance of the school.

"Cool. Cheers. I knew you would." Said Harry.

As they went back to the Hospital Wing, he let Sev down into his trunk. Sev looked around in awe while Harry fixed the kitchen with a new microwave and a new fridge. Filling it up with muggle and wizard juice, sweets and pizza, cooking some for him and Sev, and some cans of coke and a sweet. They sat down and he and Harry sat down and watched a film, 'Back to the Future' Sev, for the first time in his life, had a good time. It surprised Sev that he liked the muggle things like the TV, DVD, the pizza and sweets and not forget the juice. They ended up falling asleep all night afterwards.

No one could get into the trunk or move it so it had to be left where it was. James Potter had landed himself in the Hospital Wing by trying to get in. He ended up covered in green and pink polka dots. The next morning Harry and Sev could not stop laughing. Sev would never admit it but he had the best sleep and the best night ever that brought a smile to his face. They sat on the bed taking and exchanging chocolate frog cards, they talked about school, subjects and who taught them. Harry was having a great time getting to know Sev but he had to go back to classes after the weekend was over.

"I will see you at the Sorting tonight. I am being sorted and no matter where I go I want to be your friend, ok. Even if I am in Gryffindor. I do not care if you do not want to be seen with me, there is nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise. I will have to see what the hat says this time."  
They met in a one armed hug they went there separate ways.

Harry settled in for another film as he thought about things. He was so hyperactive. He was glad he was getting to be himself. Moreover, was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

He smiled as he thought about last night; he was attracted to his professor. The man was gorgeous. He could not wait to start school.

Hours later he made his way to the Great Hall practically skipping, he felt like singing.

He entered the hall just as he entered the hall as the headmaster finished what he was saying to everyone …"he is a time traveller. He is no threat to the school and anyone who tries to question him will have detention for a month. Thank you, please welcome Harry Jameson."

He walked up to the Sorting Hat confidently, his robes billowing behind him much like his future professor's, and everyone thought the sight was impressive. He sat down on the stool and it was probably the longest sorting in 'Hogwarts: A history'

"My, my, Harry Jameson or is it Potter?" Said the Sorting Hat in his head...

"Jameson will do," said a impatient Harry as the hat spoke again

"Yes, yes, you are a Slytherin through and through. How you managed to make my future self put you in Gryffindor I will never know, you are so far from a Gryffindor that you would be better off in Ravenclaw. You are cunning, sly and a great actor, you take other people in to consideration before yourself, now you are not so mote be. You belong in SLYTHERIN," yelled the hat saying the last word aloud.

Every one clapped although the headmaster's was a bit forced. He was miffed that the boy was a Slytherin, Someone as powerful as Harry could cause a very big destruction.

However, the boy in question was beaming, he was glad he was in Slytherin beside Sev. He did not want to get to know his dad after realising he was a bully and definitely wanted to know Sev better. He swore to put a stop to all that rubbish before going home.

He did not know how long he was going to be there, the headmaster was looking into something to get him home.

He took the seat beside Sev and started a conversation about the dormitories; unfortunately, he was interrupted by another Malfoy.

"You are talking with the wrong sort Jamison, I can help you there," Harry looked at Sev to see he looked dejected and miserable. He actually thinks I will accept it? Shaking his head, he said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks," as he turned back to Sev, completely ignoring Malfoy and could see the guarded hope shining though his black eyes. Harry had to melt under the gaze.

"You will regret that Jameson." However, Harry did not turn around, he ignored the blonde all the more, which infuriated Malfoy,; he hated being ignored. So he left to bother some other people who would kiss his feet.

They ate their dinner, enjoying it all; he always loved the welcoming feast and not being looked at or having to be the Golden Boy.

They soon left for their beds; thankfully, Harry was rooming with Sev not Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. He shuddered at the thought.

Harry woke up early in the morning.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, old and weary, he had just told the Order what happened. In truth, he did not remember the time traveller.

Just then, Severus Snape came in with his robes billowing around him; no one could make an entrance worthy of him.

"Headmaster," said Sev as he took a seat, knowing he was going to be asked for a lemon drop.

"Hello Severus, lemon drop? Tea?" asked the headmaster.

"No Albus, I've come to tell you that Harry is still alive," said Severus.

"Where is he Severus?" said the very angry voice of the headmaster who was thinking that Sev had him.

"Back to my sixth year at Hogwarts. Remember the time traveller?" said a very weary Snape.

"Oh dear," was all the headmaster was able to say. He could not believe it. They had treated Harry with suspicion the whole time he was there. 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 9

They sat there in silence Dumbledore thinking on what he had done to the young man, and Severus was thinking about what his family had done, all the times Harry cried. If he had known, it was the boy's family? He did not know what he would have done and wondering how much he will have changed. Because the Harry Potter that he knew acted nothing like the Harry, that he had been more than friends with years ago. Shaking his head, he left the headmasters office, so he did not see the anguish shining in the blue eyes or the tear that fell.

Then he decided not to tell anyone just yet and see if Harry got back all right.

Harry did what he usually did; he swam and exercised a bit, got out his trunk and got dressed and then waited on Sev. It was not long before they were walking the corridor then Sev told him, "We are in all the same classes; I guess I'll be able to show you around."

"Thanks, but I'm from a different time, not different place. I know every room in this castle better than anyone else," said Harry.

It was then he remembered what the headmaster had said "the time traveller" he nodded his head and asked, "You went to Hogwarts before, then?"

Harry just nodded his head as he entered the Great Hall and as he sat down the headmaster stood and started his morning speech.

"Good morning students. I am sure you all remember the unexpected guest that arrived yesterday at dinner. I wish assure you that he is no harm nor is he a threat to the school. He is merely from another time." He paused to let the chatter at that statement die down before continuing.

"Now, to prevent a time paradox from being created, I will not let him tell you when he is from. Until I can figure out a way to send him, back to his time period he will attend classes with the sixth years. The hat has placed him in Slytherin. Please welcome Harry Jameson."

He went to his first class, which was charms, he liked charms, and they were learning about the Fidelus charm.

"Today we will be taught a new charm, called the Fidelus charm can anyone tell me what it does?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

Not expecting anyone to know, not even Lily Evans knew, he was surprised when Harry Jameson raised his hand.

"Mr. Jameson you have heard of the charm?" asked a very astonished diminutive Professor Flitwick

"The Fidelus charm is used to hide the persons under it. There is only one person who knows where they are in the whole world and they are fucked if that person betrays them. The one who may be after them could walk right up to the window and find nothing, they wouldn't be able to see or hear them," answered Harry.  
The teacher was nearly bouncing of his feet with happiness that someone knew the charm, so was Lily Evans she looked impressed and everyone was writing it down, even Sev.

"Well done, well done Mr. Jameson, thirty points to Slytherin," said professor Flitwick.

"Now class we will be writing what we know on the Fidelus charm today everyone open the book to page thirty three please"

The rest of the class was practically in silent apart from the quills scrapping of the paper as they wrote about the Fidelus charm.

After the first day of class, Harry had earned many points, mostly because he knew most of the answers having done them before. Harry found the classes extremely easy and everyone started calling him a know-it-all, apart from the Slytherins, they did not care, he was winning them points.

Well apart from Malfoy who had tried to curse, him but the curse had rebounded and hit him as Harry had produced a shield. Therefore, Malfoy had to walk around with no hair all day.

Harry had bought a camera and had taken three pictures of Malfoy and some of the Marauders although no one had the single idea what happened.

He liked potions now that the teacher did not shout at him as part of their spying duty. He and Sev made a perfect potion.

He also paired with Sev for DADA. He had a challenge for once. Severus was brilliant, they ended up have a friendly duel, until they both got hit with stunners from each other. They had both laughed afterwards.

Months after he arrived there, the Slytherins had quidditch tryouts; Harry went, dragging Sev along with him.

Three hours later, Sev was a chaser and Harry was seeker.

He was having the time of his life here, no expectations or anything, and he was really enjoying it. He knew it would not last, not that he cared. He was determined to enjoy it while he was there and it lasted.

They snuck out to Hogsmeade, had a couple of butterbeers and went back. On the way they fell over, then to Harry's surprise Sev kissed him, making him freeze and his mind wandered to what Sev would do when he got back and that picture was not very comforting it was Sev choking him for doing it!

However, Sev came back to his senses and said, "Oh shit! Harry, I'm sorry." As he ran to the dorms, Harry just sat there lost in thought, before moving to his bed, which lay across from Sev's and fell asleep to sweet dreams of the one who had just kissed him, waking up hard and having to take a shower.

For the next few nights, Harry was restless. Every time his eyes closed, he saw or felt Severus' kiss. Not to mention that every morning he woke up in a very uncomfortable position.

Therefore, he came to the realization that yes, he was attracted to Severus Snape. He really wanted and needed to talk to Severus. He had been avoiding his friend and he missed him terribly. However, how could it work? Severus was much older than he was. 'But, what if I'm stuck here?' He thought chewing on his lip.

He found his friend at the lake near the tree that his dad had humiliated him under, Harry sat down near his friend.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I guess I needed time to think," said Harry.

Then Sev replied, "I'm sorry too. I still want to be your friend, if nothing more."

"You know it would not work, Sev. . I could very well end up going home tomorrow, it will already be hard to leave, and where I go, I cannot be gay. It's not expected of me," said Harry with a growl in his throat.

"But, you could be stuck here forever!" said Sev quite loudly.

"I know," said Harry simply like it did not bother him.

"But, but, but you can't just put your life on hold, Harry. Fuck what anyone else thinks. You live your own life," stated Sev very passionately.

"I, I, I …ok but it will be very weird," said Harry wearily,

"Why?" asked Sev, "Don't you like me," he said sounding very hurt.

Harry gulped uh-oh, "Well, you see you're my, um, professor at um, school,"

"I'm your professor! Oh, what do I teach? I hope its potions, I love it," said Sev in a very exited tone.

"I should never have told you that. Oh gods!" stuttered Harry as he gulped.

"Harry I'm not your professor now, and I maybe never will be if you never get back?" Sev asked questionably.

"Yes, but what if. I do, what then? You hate me, and will even more when I get back, I can't; you already hate me enough." Said Harry, he sounded royally pissed off.

"If you are here for one day or forever you shouldn't have to put your life on hold," said Sev as he kissed Harry again. Anything Harry might have said died on his lips and he let out a moan as Sev kissed him.

He had never been kissed like that, only been kissed once by Cho Chang and that was nothing compared to this, he drowned in the feeling of the kiss and before he knew it he had to draw up for a breath.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Then Sev says, "If I didn't know better, I would say that was your real first kiss," teased Sev and Harry just nodded leaning in for another kiss he wanted that feeling back.

After that, they never thought of going back or the different times.

They went everywhere together, Hogsmeade, classes and were always seen together. Wherever Sev was, Harry was there.

It was nearly a year since he had been in that time and going out with his Sev, or his professor, and had no regrets about it. He just hoped that Sev would accept him and not try to kill him when he got back. He clung to the word hope everyday in a vice grip.

In the future, Sirius black was back from behind the veil and they thought it was a good thing to have him there for when Harry got back, unaware of what was going to happen.

"C'mon Harry we will miss the carriages if you don't hurry," admonished Sev as he got dressed and got Harry dressed too, well tried to.

Soon they were in Hogsmeade. They spent the day getting Christmas presents for each other separately. It was over a year since that day. For his first Christmas there, he got Sev a new caldron and ingredients for him and Sev in turn gotten Harry a couple of books.

This year he was looking for something more permanent and found the perfect thing. A snake pendant with two snakes wrapped around each other one with green eyes and another with black eyes. He paid fifty galleons for it and left.

Sev on the other hand got him a bracelet with two snakes intertwined with a phoenix on it. He loved it and bought it for Harry.

It started getting dark, Sev went to the meeting place and waited for Harry he was an hour late, Sev started to worry but he turned up an hour later looking fine, so he stomped of in a bad mood, unable to believe that he had gotten so worked up over nothing, and he was fine.

Unaware that at that moment, Harry needed him more than ever because his own godfather and someone he thought of as a godfather had tried to rape him and beat him up, luckily his magic saved him.

However, Harry could not believe what they had tried to do. What they tried he knew Death Eaters would never do, and people he loved had tried, he shivered at the memories  
-------------------  
Flash back  
-------------------  
Harry smiled as he came out of the shop then looked at the time and thought to himself I better get back; don't want to worry Sev, but was knocked out his musing as two pairs of hands pulled him into a dark alleyway, as soon as they spoke he knew exactly who they were and what they said made him heartbeat freeze then speed up rapidly.

"Well, well, well look who we have here, pretty boy Jameson" said Sirius as he punched the guy in the face.

"He may not want me, but he won't have you. I'll make sure of that. No one will want damaged goods will they?" said Remus as he held the boy up hitting him a couple of times.

He asked in a shaky voice "Remus? Sirius?" was all he could say in total disbelieve as they tried to take his trousers off.

Harry began to panic, they really were going to do that, then his magic exploded, flinging them away from him.

He got up realising Sev was waiting and had been for nearly an hour. He put up concealment charms.

Telling Sev he was ok only to watch Sev stomp of in a huff he went back to school alone and went right to bed not caring about dinner or anything like that and cried himself to sleep. How he hated himself.

He woke up and got dressed, not bothering to wake Sev, avoiding everyone and was skittish around everyone, As he did he saw wicked smirks cross Black and Lupin's faces he flinched, not believing how bad they really were.

They avoided each other for half a day before Sev came up behind him Harry instantly tried to get away from him but the voice made him calm down instantly  
"What's wrong you have never acted like that before? You scared me yesterday," said Sev.

"I was attacked. I stopped them before they could go too far and I don't know who it was," said Harry unable to speak anymore past the lump forming in his throat. To his shame he broke down, crying as Sev held him.

After a while, he stopped and fell asleep, as did Sev.

It was not long before it was Christmas and everyone was going home, the castle was empty and Sev and Harry spent most of their time in their rooms, cuddling and kissing. They never went further than that, of course.

Christmas passed quickly; they both loved their gifts and wore them all the time; and then everyone was back in the halls of Hogwarts.

They were sitting beside the lake side-by-side working on their schoolwork in peace that had to be spoilt by none other than James bloody Potter and his gang.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Snivellus and travel boy planning on killing muggles are we?" said James.

"Shut it Potter," I surprise myself by spitting out my own name just like Sev does in the future he does not even shout Malfoy like that.

"Now why would we do that?" asked James as if they were having a laugh.

"Look Potter, we were just having some fucking peace, just fuck off will you, and leave us in peace," said Harry.

"Pretty stupid for a Slytherin aren't you," taunted Sirius.

"Don't make me hurt you," growled out Harry.

"Ooo I'm shaking" said James. 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 10

"You will be," Harry, threatened, as he began drawing his wand.

Then a teacher with first years came out to let them fly about so they could not duel so James said, "I'll take that as a challenge. Tonight, quidditch pitch. Sirius is my second."

"Fine, Potter. See you then," replied Harry.

"Who's your second?" asked the snivelling rat.

Then Sev spoke. "I am."

As they, all walked away, Harry and Sev to the common room and the Golden Four to Gryffindor Tower, thinking they were better and were going to win. However, they had no idea how wrong they were.

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the night snuggling into each other before they had to go to the quidditch pitch.

"Be careful, Harry; they are brilliant duellers, as much as I hate to admit it," said Sev.

"I will Sev. I've been on the receiving end of much worse," replied Harry reassuringly.

Sev just nodded, he knew that he would get no more out of him; he didn't know whether he wanted to either.

They made their way to the quidditch pitch, duelling robes on, both wands on hand and ready and most of all confident. It was not long before they were both bowing and the duel started.

"Expelliarmus"

"Protégo"

"Diffendo" ducks,

The fight kept going but James Potter was tiring and Harry was not even sweating eventually he got him with a "Stupefy." and ended the duel with Potter. Next up was Black blazing anger he set into the duel. Harry after remembering what he had tried to do to him, prepared.

And the duel started, shields were raised, spells were spewed and the opponents ducked the incoming spell. Black was not quick enough and the cutting curse got him in the arm. An Expelliarmus later Harry won the duel.

And they were gone in a swish of robes leaving two unconscious people and a circle of people who was staring at them in awe. Well there was the exception of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, one was furious and one was scared.

Lily Evans did not know whether to shout at them or clap with everyone else. I mean it's not everyday that James Potter gets the arrogance beaten out of him. In the end, she decided on not bothering at all.

That night there was one hundred points less in the Slytherin hourglass, the headmaster seemingly did not like his Gryffindors getting beat and so thus, it was. Harry was in detention with Filch and his head of house for a month.

And that's were he was, in detention cleaning some cauldrons the teacher was with him on needing to teach James Potter a lesson so it was a quick detention, he got to use magic to do it.

"You're dismissed. I'm sure there is somewhere else you want to be," said the teacher kindly. Harry nodded his head and left after putting the cauldrons were they were meant to be.

After a week of cleaning toilets, he was glad that week was over and the summer was near. They had hardly seen each other so they decided to go somewhere they would be alone and that place was somewhere that they had not been yet.

Therefore, Harry took them up to the Room of Requirement and went in after thinking about a blue and silver room with a fire, rug, couch, poufs and other things that he wanted.

Sev absolutely loved the place and said so. They sat beside the rug and poufs, spent the night wrapped up in each other, and eventually fell asleep.

Moreover, that was how Sev woke up. He watched the person who had captured his heart sleep and thought to himself that no one he had ever seen looked that beautiful.

He looked like an angel.

They stayed in that room all weekend apart from going to lunch and dinner, Sev read potion books all day and Harry took a few books out his trunk to read which he enjoyed very much.

Before they knew it, they were back in classes and it was Charms again.

Flitwick arrived at the right time. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead one hundred times over. Remus was jealous again and looked ready to hex Harry, luckily for Remus the teacher entered when he did.

"Ok class today will be practical and writing today we will be practising the Patronus Charm can anyone tell me what it is," asked the teacher, he looked right at Harry hoping he knew.

So Harry sighed and raised his hand the teacher smiled and said "Yes Harry"

"The Patronus charm is used to repel dementors and lethifolds sir."

"Yes well done Mr. Jameson well done. Fifty points to Slytherin," but before the teacher could continue Harry said,

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum professor."

The professor was practically beaming with happiness, unfortunately, he could not make a corporeal Patronus, but that did not stop him from trying.

"Now don't be let down if you cannot do a Patronus. Only very powerful wizards can do it," said the tiny professor.

Harry rolled his eyes, shouted "Expecto Patronum", and to his surprise prongs did not jump out but a raven did.

The raven glided around the room majestically while everyone looked on in awe at the creature.

"Well done, a corporeal Patronus. Thirty points to Slytherin," said the teacher excitedly.

Everyone tried but they could not. Harry whispered into Sev's ear "Remember your happiest memories Sev your happiest day of your life and say Expecto Patronum ok."

Sev nodded and on the third try he got it, it was a black well technically white panther that came jumping out and stretched about and bowed to Sev before disappearing.

Harry had to smirk at the look on Sev's face as well as everyone else's that got them up another thirty points.

The last class before the summer holidays was Defence Against the dark Arts, which Harry loved unfortunately he knew a lot on the subject today, too much.

"Can anyone tell me what Dementors are?" asked Mr. Robertson.

Remus put up his hand looking particularly smug especially at Harry when he never put up his hand "Dementors are the worst creatures to walk this earth," he stated proudly.

Harry snorted and clapped his hands very slowly, biting his lip to stop from laughing, which the teacher saw so he asked him "Well since you think its so funny Jameson why don't you tell me what they are," meaning to get Harry embarrassed but it didn't work.

"Like Lupin said, they are really the worst creatures to walk this earth. They suck the happiness out of the area they guard, the Azkaban prison. They cannot see, so they feed off your emotions. If you are in the presence of one long enough, it can drive you insane. They also replay your worst memories repeatedly until you can think of nothing else, and you are drowning in despair in your worst memories. They only lower their hood to administer the Dementors Kiss, which is sucking your soul out by your mouth. They are scaly creatures, they have no nose or eyes, only a hole where a mouth should be and you can here them coming, there breath is all rattled. The closer they are, the harder it is to produce a Patronus." finished Harry.

By time he was finished, they all had there mouths hanging open, yes Remus too, also the teacher who shakily gave fifty points to Slytherin, they all could see he had seen a Dementor personally, Sev put a comforting hand on top of Harry's hand, the class didn't last long after that.

Harry and Sev made there way to Hogsmeade, they had just bought more sweets, and were having lunch in the Leaky Caldron when Harry felt coldness wash over him, getting a feeling of foreboding. No one here could make a Patronus apart from him and Sev.

When he heard screams outside he knew what was coming. Grabbing his wand, he left the inn, walking into the middle of Hogsmeade. When he saw them he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" as a Raven and a panther leaped out looking back he could see Sev had conjured one too.

Then something happened, a Dementor went to kiss a little girl and boy who looked like twins and their mother who was being held by Death Eaters was trying to get to them.

There were people everywhere and they were doing nothing, not even trying to save the two little children. Harry felt a rage coming on, running with all his might to try to get the children before the Dementor administered the Kiss. He rugby tackled them away from the two Dementors he stuck his wand up the Dementors mouth and shouted,

"Expecto Patronum." With an inhuman screech, the Dementor died and the rest fled. All everyone could do was look in awe at the school kid who had just destroyed the Dementors.

He gave the two children some chocolate as the woman who had suffered from the cruciatus threw up, thanking him repeatedly for saving her baby's. Then picked up her children making sure they were ok before portkeying away.

They had all started clapping then it stopped. All of a sudden, his scar started to burn meaning only one thing, Voldemort was there and he thought well that explains the quietness.

Turning around he looked to see a red-eyed, young, still human-looking Tom Riddle thinking so that's what he looked like before I vanquished him.  
Tom was studying him intently before he smirked. He asked him if he would join him.

"Join me and I can give you power beyond your imagination," said Voldemort

Harry pretended to think for a while before saying, "No, sorry. Too busy getting ready to study for my Newt's to take over the world but if I change my mind I'll tell you, not."

A flush came over Voldemort's face, Harry had to fight the laugh that wanted to get out by biting his lip.

"No one says no to Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort dangerously.

Harry who was having fun with this Voldemort answered, "Are you not Voldemort then? Oh, thought you were," which made Voldemort even more pissed and people to suck in their breath in, meanwhile thinking_ does he have a death wish?_

Then they started duelling, different colours shooting back and fourth, both using dark magic but Voldemort was getting angry.

"Avada Kedarva, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio," which all missed there target but the, "Imperio," hit its mark he was ordered to move forward but was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Harry was never under it, and walked forward; Sev had never felt more useless in his life, but his jaw dropped when he saw what he saw.

As I said, he was never under the curse. When he was ordered to put his arm out he punched the snake-faced bastard in the face, getting out his sword he was able to hit him three times, no where he could do much damage that was until someone he didn't know stepped forward, sword at the ready.

Just as he killed him the killing curse was fired at him and Harry shouted the banishing charm which made the wands reconnect after a long time apart, the gold dome appeared and the students had a chance to get away, the Death Eaters they were too concerned about their Lord than anything. Half of them were talking before Dumbledore made his appearance with what looked like the first Order, including Mad-Eye, without his eye and wooden leg; you could hardly tell it was him.

Voldemort called his Death Eaters to "back off," looking like his favourite toy had been taken from him.

He shouted "Serpentsortia," he hissed at the snake, which only Harry could understand. It was on his leg before he could even say don't.

However, Harry started hissing back, "Leave me and I will put you somewhere unharmed," thankfully; the snake agreed wrapping itself around him.

He ate a bit of chocolate aware that everyone was looking at him fearfully, not sure whether they should trust him or not after what happened. He went over to Sev, gave him a bit of chocolate and they both walked back to school in silence.

Unable to believe how such a good day can turn into a hellish day, he knew what it was going to be like now. They were all going to judge him, but he thought to himself, well, at least I'm not the heir of Slytherin this time.

With a sigh he got ready for a long summer packing his trunk and vowing to start reading more of his books, realising he really needed to learn more. He could not beat Voldemort here; what chance does he have in nineteen years time or something like that?

The summer went past quite fast until Sev didn't come, he was worried about him but he knew nothing could happen to him or would, he was alive in the future.  
He wrote to him. Sev's letters were cold and distant, ending things between them and said some horrible things.

That Harry had to bite his lip to keep from crying. The harsh words cut deep at him, he respected Sev's decision, not wanting to associate with him anymore after all, and all he did was get people around him killed.

He sent a reply telling him that it was fine by him and wished him good luck in the future and a very long goodbye telling Sev that he would be there if he ever needed him, that was till he had to go back.

After Sev had read it his heart broke at the thought of the one person who had liked him for being who he was, his angel, leaving, but knew he had to for Harry; he didn't want to see the disgust in his face if he found out. No, it was for the best, and that night he fell asleep, crying, wishing the pain on his left forearm would go away, unaware that it never would; it would always be sore, reminding him that he was bound to a mad man that his only ex-best friend and also ex-boyfriend had beaten a few weeks ago.

He fell asleep resigned to the lonely future that his dad had thrust upon him. He had knocked him unconscious and took him to the evil wizard to wake up after the mark was just burned into his flesh and was put under the cruciatus curse until he passed out and woke up in his room.

He was not looking forward to going back to school, unaware that his only friend and ex-boyfriend was thinking the exact same thing. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 11

Harry walked onto the platform and right into the Hogwarts Express, locking the door with every locking charm he knew, which was quite a lot. He sat down and read his book before falling asleep head tucked into his arm and curled up like a cat.

When he heard a voice saying to get their uniform on that they were nearly at Hogsmeade he got up and got changed into his school robes, shrank a book and put it in his pocket. He shrank his trunk after putting his sweets in a compartment and put them in a secret pocket that no one could find, he got a carriage by himself knowing this year was going to be the most difficult year of his life.

His seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Harry ignored everyone around him and sat reading a book that was copied, not wanting the proper one to get covered in food; he did not eat much of anything.

The feast was just about, over, when the doors of the great hall opened and in came the Minister of Magic, Mr. Crouch, surrounded by Aurors; Harry was arrested for...

"Using an unforgivable and illegal use of dark magic; thanks Albus Dumbledore and Minister of magic," the Aurors were expecting a fight their wands at the ready but all Harry did was get up calmly, knowing he did not use dark magic nor an unforgivable and outstretched his arms.

They were going to bind his arms when he went, "Boo.".

The Aurors who was going to bind his arms peed himself; everyone had been quiet and had heard him. The muggle-borns especially had collapsed laughing so hard they were hitting the floor, then Mad-Eye cuffed him up, dare we say he gave Harry an approved look.

Harry gave him a nod of respect back knowing Mad-Eye used the curses he used that day in every duel and was walked out of Hogwarts and portkey'd out. Harry, looking a little green, was taken down to the bowls of the ministry and put in a cell.

But was surprised when they got Dementors to guard him but could do nothing as his parent's deaths sounded in his ears along with Cedric's as well as Sirius's, what they nearly did to him, his own father duelling him it kept going and going he did not know how long he had been there.

However, the guards were getting worried because it was not right to keep Dementors surrounding someone all day but they were there all day. 

He did not wake up for anything, breakfast, lunch or dinner; it was a week before they moved him out of the cell. He looked a mess hair all matted scratches over his head and his palms, shaking and stinking.

They poured potions down his throat and bound him to the bed; it was a day before he even stirred. He slept for the night, woke up screaming arms flailing and breaking the bonds that were put on him. Then ate a big breakfast and was lead to the courtroom he had been in before.

He took one look at the chair and threw up most of his breakfast, unable to believe that his own side had put him on trial; even more that Dumbledore did it.

He was beginning to hate everything and everyone the ministry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Wizarding World in fact.

They did priori incantantatem on his wand and every spell he had ever performed was shown. The Dark Mark came up, Dumbledore let out a triumph hoot and the sparkle was extra bright in his eyes.

He was given Veritaserum, they could only ask certain questions, how the dark mark got on his wand Harry replied "It was stolen and the Dark Mark appeared in the air. The ministry found it later that day"

"Are you a dark wizard?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry replied with "No"

"Do you agree with Voldemort in any shape or form?" People flinched at the name but all they got was a "No. I would never join the scaly bastard."

"Are you a death eater?" asked Dumbledore again the answer was "No."

"Why did you use dark magic?" but the answer they got was totally unbelievable.

"What do you want to do; laugh him to death? He's not a fucking boggart, Albus! It's your war; why don't you, personally stun him and put him in Azkaban? You need to know dark magic to beat him or you lot will keep loosing the war," he said dispassionately, due to the Veritaserum.

"No - Voldemort will die by my hand, and I will make sure of that," said Harry

"Why, what did he do to you?" asked mad eye who didn't have the eye yet.

"He killed my parents and my friend, also my Godfather and I'm going to kill him, like it or not, I have to or I will die trying," he vowed.

"What's your name?" asked Dumbledore, luckily Alastor, Mad-Eye Moody, came to his rescue and put a silencing spell on him to stop anyone hearing the answer. Mad-Eye turned to Dumbledore as a witch gave him the antidote for the Veritaserum.

"You can't do that Dumbledore, in case we change the future," lectured Alastor and Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed.

This made Harry snort at the thought of him being ashamed.

Soon afterwards, he was given his wand back and was off to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been quiet, they knew a lot of them would not be alive if it weren't for him and they all gave the headmaster filthy looks for doing it.

They all clapped when he got back. It was when they realised he was a mess and his face showed no emotion, he was more like a Slytherin now, showing no emotion. Again, they glared at the headmaster for putting him through that.

They never saw him at Hogsmeade again nor play Quidditch; he quit the team and spent every free minute trying to get home, he was determined to find a way home.

Then he saw a scene he knew all too well. Sev was upside down with James Potter banishing his wand and Lupin standing in the background with Sirius's elbow on James Potters shoulder, shaking his head knowing no matter what he could not let that scene play out.

He conjured three snakes out of his wand telling them "Get the one that smells like me the werewolf and the boy next to him, just scare them then go into the Forbidden Forest please"

"As you wish master" hissed the snake doing as he was asked, Sev fell to the floor with a thud and everyone was already backing away into the school but Sev just stayed there.

Sev was thinking about these past months, he could not survive without his best friend and wanted to make up with him, remembering that he might be gone tomorrow. Making up his mind, he walked over to Harry.

Harry ignored him and kept reading his book, remembering the words that Sev had said to him; they really hurt him, meant or not.

He was wondering what had caused the sudden change. Was it his Sev's dad? Voldemort? Him? He had no idea why and found himself wanting to know.

"Why did you send your letter like that? What did I do wrong? Is it because I'm a Parselmouth or because I'm number one on Voldemort's hit list?" Asked Harry, hurt.

Sev looked down and tried to stop the flinches at how hurt he sounded and about his dad and Voldemort, he hated them both. It made his heart ache at how hurt Harry sounded so he decided for the truth.

He dragged Harry all the way to the Room of Requirement, not caring if Harry took him to the Ministry afterwards.

They arrived, he made it a room, green and silver mostly and Sev drank two butterbeers before he even tried to talk. Harry could tell Sev was nervous, he knew Sev better than he knew anyone. He knew him better than he even knew Ron and Hermione.

He managed to choke out "I'm sorry" he was practically hyperventilating, he could not tell him. No matter how much he tried, he could not get the words past his throat.

Therefore, he rolled up his sleeve and let Harry see the ugly disgusting vile Dark mark he looked into Harry's eyes and was taken aback when there was only understanding in those green eyes. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry closed the space between them and gave him a cuddle, they stayed there for a long time before Harry asked, "Do you enjoy what you did?"

"No my dad beat me till I was unconscious and made me take the mark," he said putting his head in Harry's chest.

"If you don't want to and are going to pretend to why don't you become a spy? Go to Dumbledore. I would rather you did than didn't even though I hate him and always will," said Harry.

" Ye, I will; it's better than nothing. Why did you accept it so readily?" asked Sev there was a hint of relief in his voice.

"I knew you were a Death Eater in the future, and also that you are a spy. You don't like anyone. I think it's because there is a war going on. It will last three years, that's it, after that you will be ok for a while," he said to Sev.

"You cannot tell anyone what I just told you. I will teach you all you need to know as well as Occlumency and Legilimency to keep people out of your head, ok? Would you like my help Sev to become the perfect spy? When I get home I promise I will get your name cleared."

Sev nodded and they lay there the whole night, just sitting there holding each other. Sev had not pushed it more; he knew Harry didn't want to. He had his suspicions but did not say them aloud knowing it would scare him all the more.

Severus woke up feeling more comfortable than he had felt for months, yawning he was about to move when he realised Harry was sleeping across him, that he also had his head in Harry's lap, sighing he let his head fall back in Harry's lap, ending up falling asleep, thank god for the weekend was all Severus could think as he woke up for the second him to see, Harry sitting stuffing his face with different flavoured ice cream, a huge load for himself there.

Helping himself he tucked into the ice cream enjoying himself for once, he looked curiously back up at Harry asked, "How can you calmly sit in here with a Death Eater, knowing what I have done, also speak to me in the future and who kills Voldemort?" asked Severus not expecting an answer but surprised when he got one.

"In three years, three lives are traded for the peace of the Wizarding world Sev. It's not worth it to many eyes, they won't be forgotten, and no, they would not, not ever. As for how I can sit here with you, its pretty easy it's not the mark that makes you evil, even if you bear the mark of evil, its you, and I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone, people who I love in the future, hate me here, people I hardly got too know. I did well enough when dementors were close," said Harry bitterly. Severus shivered at how hurt Harry sounded; all he wanted to do was make Harry happy and better.

"And as for who kills him, you would never believe me even if I told you," Harry told him with a smirk. It was true, he would not believe him, a one year old killing the darkest wizard of this century, it was unbelievable, thought Harry, getting up and stretching about. They left the Room of Requirement and walked down to dinner, not realising how long they had been talking in the Room for.

They tucked into their dinners talking about all sorts of things, ignoring the whispering that was going around the hall at seeing them back together again, many of them had bet that Harry and Sev not get back together, also betting how long it would take them, Lily Evans won!

Sirius and Remus were both throwing Harry dirty looks from the Gryffindor dinner table, smirking when they saw the time traveller pale. Having no idea that the only reason he was because he was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. Harry tried to keep Lupin and Black away from Remus and Sirius; the longer he stayed the harder it became to think of them as different people.

He was also beginning to understand why Severus hated them; they had not only bullied Severus they had almost gotten him killed. As well as just about raped him, he didn't want to think of his only family that way, he thought about them here in this time, and it was becoming very hard because they were the same people no matter what time you were in.

"Hey, Harry you in there? Let's go!" said Severus for the fifth time, he frowned at the look on Harry's face, it was not very often that he showed emotion.

Harry nodded getting his bag and both leaving the Great Hall under the watchful eye of Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius as well as some of the Slytherins and curious Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's.

Dumbledore was watching him because he knew that he was becoming corrupt and he could not expel Harry without a reason, also because he needed him close, the last reason he needed to get the brat home. For some reason he felt he could not trust this boy, with the war on with Voldemort he didn't want the chance of the young man joining him, having no idea what time he came from, he thought it was well in the future because he was not scared of Voldemort he though that it was because he had never heard of the man before or saw him.

When they got back to the Common Room they went straight for their room, which was theirs, having changed it. There Harry showed him lots of curses, spells and lots of other things like charms. It was well past curfew by the time they were finished, all they could think was 'thank god for silencing spells' or they would not have been able to do it.

Severus brought up a conversation he really didn't want to be brought up not then or ever.

"Why are you sad? You looked ready to burst into tears in the great hall?" asked Severus who looked curious.

Harry began shaking and went to his bed getting under the covers trying to stop the tears that came, he had never cried properly, he always cried silently. Thanks to the Dursley's he was shocked when he felt a body pull him over and cuddle him, having never had anyone cuddle him before he broke down and cried himself to sleep.

Severus thought to himself, I feel like kicking myself. I just had to bring that up, maybe he misses his family. I would miss my mum a lot but my dad I would not, not after what he did to me, I will hate him for it, I just wish I could help Harry, I don't think I will be able to help him there, apart from not bringing it up. At least we have the weekend together before we have to go back to classes to sort him out.

They slept for ages before Severus woke up, Harry being so still Sev thought he was still asleep, nearly jumped out of the bed when Harry spoke, which made Harry smirk the older one, would not have jumped no matter what, always being aware of his surroundings.

"Hey"

"Thought you were asleep" said Sev,

"You still want to know why I was a wreck. Today?"

"If you want to tell me Harry," said Severus

"In this time my family is here, family I never got the chance to have, they have yet to speak to me, and its hard. I'm having a hard time, keeping what I remember of them good and not comparing them to their younger selves…its not working, I loved them, but it seems to be fading away, especially the one who I thought of as family," Harry said in an almost whisper.

"People I know are Auror's in this time; they are treating me like shit, my friends and family. I can't love them, not anymore. I have seen what they are doing to people from a different perspective, like yours, no wonder you hate them. I am beginning to. I used to love the headmaster like a grandfather, now I don't think I can. There is a lot more I would love to tell you, but I can't because it might affect the time line, also can't let you know who I am," said Harry bitterly.

"Oh. What do you mean a different prospective?" asked Severus curiously.

"People in my time, the people I love in my time, know I would not turn evil, I would have never been on trial and would not be suspected of being a Death Eater, you will understand when I get back to my time," explained Harry.

"Now I have no one here, they suspect me, no questions asked not even stopping to see the real me. Here I could kill Voldemort and they would still suspect me here, back there I'm beginning to wonder if they are really like that and only like me because they need me?" wondered Harry.

"Then they are stupid., I see the real you,; you are a soft-spoken guy, well, apart from when you are angry," said Severus making them both laugh.

"You will always have me, they may love you only because they want you to do something, they will miss out or loose an extraordinary brilliant young man, someone I am glad to meet, Harry," said Sev, finishing his speech.

Harry was now looking at Sev, his beautiful green eyes invading Severus who leaned down and kissed him for all it was worth, having to break apart for air, Severus was about to take Harry's top off, he wanted to take Harry there and then, he was just too gorgeous to pass up. However, Harry pulled back, fear in his beautiful green eyes, it was then he realised that he had thought right, he had been sexually assaulted.

Taking his hand away he closed his eyes, trying to stop the anger coursing through him, at who would have done this to his Harry, all Sev could think was 'my Harry he's not my Harry, yes he is stop trying to kid yourself'.

Carefully putting his hand out to not scare Harry he turned him over and pulled him over so Harry's head was on Severus chest, with a sigh they both dropped of to sleep, this time for a bit longer than the sleep they had just had.

Both woke up on Saturday morning, still tired, but otherwise fine. Getting up they left for the Great Hall and breakfast, not eating much they just spoke about all sorts of things. Looking over at the Gryffindor table to see four Gryffindor's on the edge of there seats, he looked down at his goblet he put it back down and whispered to Severus.

"Don't drink your juice, I think it's spiked, the Marauders are on the edge of there seats looking this way. I might just get them back for trying to humiliate us," said Harry, his Marauder instincts kicking in, he was after all the son of the Marauders leader and did have a godfather who was the second leader of the Marauders.

Severus saw the look in Harry's eyes and smirked the Marauders were going to know all about it, and Severus could not wait to get them back for what they done and as it looked thought Severus 'either could Harry'.

Therefore, Harry looked over to the Gryffindor when no one was watching his eyes screwed in concentration he had never done this since he was a child at school, he concentrated on turning their hair green and silver and giving them snake tongues. Severus was looking from Harry to the marauders wondering what was going on.

He looked from Harry to the Marauders again and burst out laughing, causing the whole Slytherin table to look at Severus as if he had lost his mind, then Sev pointed to the Gryffindor table causing the whole Slytherin table to laugh along with Harry.

Who had only laughed when James had got up and started yelling at him only for it to come out as hissing, for some reason Harry understood it, being a Parselmouth in all, making James put his hand over his mouth in horror.

It was too much for Harry. He fell over laughing, Sev and Harry holding on to each other. Harry brought out his camera and charmed it too go around and take pictures, so he would get pictures of it all, including himself and Severus in a couple of pictures.

Harry had bought a Wizarding camera some time ago, wanting more pictures of his parents, now he had them, just not ones he wanted. Although he had followed them when he was invisible and got the camera to take some pictures of his family, as much as he didn't like them he loved them for dying for him, but he loved his mother she had not done or said anything too him.

Dumbledore had tried to remove it but with it being mind magic no one could remove it, it took the whole of the afternoon classes before they were back to their old selves, they marched over to Harry, four of them looked at him 'with an 'I will kill you' look'.

"You are destroying our image, we are the pranksters, ; this means war," said James growling at Harry, thinking he had done it not aware that he had done mind magic.

"Fine, may the best team of pranksters win," replied Harry after looking at Severus who had nodded to Harry.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius nodded before walking away, huddling together probably to plan the pranks. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 12

The Shrieking Shack incident still happened, what Severus didn't know or James was that James was never the one to save Severus, Harry was. He was a multi-animagus, a stag being one of the few, James would not have got there in time, Severus would have already been bitten. Harry interfered knowing he was meant to; Severus was never the same after that incident. Well, he never slept that good alone anymore, so Harry slept with him, both of them getting a decent sleep when they did sleep with each other.

After that week, the two Slytherins were getting the Gryffindor's back big time, not a day went by without them being pranked, and everyone had a great laugh, apart from the Gryffindor quartet anyway. They were being threatened their pranks were not as good as the Slytherin's and they were threatening to let the whole school know about Lupin being a werewolf, they left Severus alone quick enough after that.

Nowhere was safe, there was a prank war on, and the Gryffindor's were getting the brunt of it. Slytherin had lost many points but the teachers were giving them back as well as the head of Slytherin house getting at them back for him, by taking all the points, he could off the Gryffindor's. Severus loved every prank they pulled on the Slytherins. They still wore their snake necklace and bracelet they had gotten each other at Christmas. Having cried for ages at not having his friends there for him at Christmas and was glad Severus was there.

Some of the pranks they had pulled of were great. They dressed them up as clowns with multi-coloured hair, red nose, shoes that were charmed to their feet that would squeak and every now and then speak words like "I'm the biggest clown!" the others where charmed to say other things like "I have the biggest shoes," Harry made sure Pettigrew got the worst of it. Of course, the camera got them all!

The other one was where Sirius was Little Red Riding Hood, the granny was of course none other than our own very wolfish man Remus Lupin, and James was the dad, a little play at dinnertime.

"Grandma what big eyes you have!" said Sirius in an old woman's voice, as Lupin eyes got a wolfish glint to them.

"Grandma what big teeth you have!" said Sirius as Lupin grew a snout and teeth.

"Grandma, what big ears you have!" said Sirius as Remus grew wolfish ears; everyone laughed alike, the muggle borns and pure bloods.

James then started to hit his friend, with a broomstick, out of the Great Hall, the spell only stopping when they were nearly out the hall. The four of them all ran from the hall, Remus totally devastated, he didn't want to think of anyone finding out, but tried to calm himself down, saying that it was ok it was only a joke, but to him it was not and it hurt him. They ran to their dorms leaving the Great Hall to their laughing, the camera haven taken many pictures.

They stopped eating after a while, still laughing, after finishing their dinner Severus and Harry went back down to the dorms again. Harry was teaching Severus all he knew about Occlumency but Severus was already quite good anyway. Teaching him sword fighting and wandless magic as well, as hexes and jinks that he did not know. As well as becoming an animagus, Harry was a panther to their surprise so was Severus.

Before they knew it, it was time for Severus to go see the headmaster, together they walked up to the headmaster's office, guessing the password Harry saying, "Always predictable headmaster, Aurors would have a fucking fit," as he walked up and knocked on the door.

'Knock, knock'"

"Come in Mr. Jameson and Mr. Snape," said the headmaster's voice lacking the normal warmth it usually had, making Harry shiver.

"What can I do to help you both?" he asked.

Severus did not know how to tell him, so he showed him instead, lifting his sleeve and exposed the dark mark, the spark in the headmaster's eyes slowly dimmed and looking up, he nodded at his professor.

"I want to become a spy headmaster," said Severus bowing his head in respect although he did not respect the man.

"Very well Severus, I trust you will be very careful, after all I would not want to loose you," said Dumbledore his twinkle coming back and just as they were about to leave the headmaster had one thing to say left,

"Harry we have found you a way to get back, and Severus come get a portkey from me in three days time please, so you can get back to safety should your position be compromised," said the headmaster.

Harry paled he had not even so much as thought of going home, now he was being told he would be going home, Harry did not know what to think, with a sigh shoulders drooped he left the headmasters office. Severus took his hand and they left for their dorm.

Harry got into his bed, Severus climbed in beside him, wrapping him up Harry curled into a ball, Severus cuddling into Harry, together they fell asleep only after putting a silencing spell as well as a locking spell of the dorm, sleeping before classes tomorrow.

Severus had long ago lost his virginity with Lucius Malfoy, and he had taken people's virginity too, it was nothing special to him, but now he had found someone he loved it was different. He did want to take Harry, not because he wanted sex but because he wanted it to be special for Harry, he wanted to take him for his first time. Wanted Harry to enjoy it. However, deep down he knew he would not, he had a feeling Harry was sexually abused, before he came here or after he had gotten here, but Severus thought it was before, he had never let anyone touch him properly. He barely let Severus touch him at times.

The last few weeks of school went quite fast, Severus knew Harry would be leaving after graduation, and felt like crying, he did not know it would hurt this much when it was time for him to go home. Harry himself didn't want to go home, not now, he could stay with Sev, fuck changing the time, he deserved happiness too, after the headmaster had told him he had gone up to the Room of Requirement and cursed and hexed the dummies repeatedly, wanting nothing more than to curse Dumbledore over and over again.

They still pranked the Marauders who did not know what hit them; he put messages across their backs. For Pettigrew it was- 'I'm a traitorous rat!' Remus – 'I'm a wolf', Sirius – 'I've seen the grim reaper, it's me!' Moreover, for James – 'I'm a deer, and I've been caught in the headlights', it would not come off their robes all day. Again, everyone laughed, only Harry was aware of the havoc he was causing them, and to Harry they deserved every single bit of it.

During that time, Severus joined the order, Harry met his grandparents, which he liked very much, no one in the Order trusted him, but let him anyhow, because he seemed to know more about the Order and everyone else than they did as well as knowing everything about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, his grandparents had been astonished when Harry had hugged them. He had asked.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Shrugging there shoulders they said, "Sure" together.

"I guess you are wondering why you are here eh?" he asked them a rare smile crossing his lips.

They both nodded at him wanting to know why they were there in the first place, Harry put a locking charm, silencing charm too as well as a charm to stop any listening device hearing anything they said before he began talking telling them a small lie as well as the truth.

"Well I, as you can probably see I resemble a Potter a tiny bit because I am a Potter from the future. You are my grandparents, I never got too meet you, but I'm hoping to get a couple of pictures as well as Lily's parents, my other set of great grandparents please, please, please I can't wait, it's so cool. James has been horrible to me, it hurts to know him like that," said Harry trying to stop the tears from falling.

Harry stood there praying to the gods of the unknowing that his wish to know his family will be fulfilled. When they nodded he flung himself at them and hugged them for all he was worth, enjoying being close to his grandparents, he would not get the chance to see them again.

"We will see what we can do, son," said James' dad and Harry's granddad.

Harry nodded, thanking that they did not realise that he was really James son, and after all, it was his last name, Jameson! It was a dead give away he said in a near whisper, "You can't tell anyone though. Promise me you will not tell anyone? No one else knows and they won't not ever, well at least till I get back anyway," he asked, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"We won't, love, we hope you have a good life and we are glad we have gotten to see our future great grandson. It's also good to know that our line doesn't die out in the war," said his grandma, his granddad agreeing from behind his grandmother, hugging him again; the three of them composed themselves before going out into the main room where the Order meeting was waiting to take place.

Sitting down next to Severus, Severus cuddled Harry closely, whispering into his ear "Are you ok?"

Harry merely nodded his head, his way of saying he was ok, he wanted nothing more than to leave, though.

"What did you want to see the Potter's for?" asked Severus a hint of jealousy entering his voice for the first time since Harry had gotten there.

"Don't be jealous, it doesn't become you Sev,. I wanted to see them, that's it, and it's not like I went in there and kissed them senseless, I was only talking to them!" he whispered into Severus ear.

"Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I'm afraid," said Dumbledore he hated that boy for reasons he didn't know, Harry just rolled his eyes saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you want to talk about me. Later Sev," said Harry as he got up and left the room, once he was away Dumbledore put spells on the door, the same ones Harry had used.

"Severus, do you know anything about Harry, you wish to tell me?" he asked, the rest were curious so they did not stop him trying to figure out who exactly he really was.

"Headmaster, you know that I can not or would not tell you, after all it would and could change the future. People will not know who he really is till he wanted them too, besides even I do not know who he really is, but said that in the future I would know who he was, and it was up to me," said Severus not telling them anything else.

The headmaster nodded and turned to the Potter's his eyes twinkling again saying to them, "What did he want with you two?" he asked.

"Nothing," snarled Adrian Potter, father of James Potter.

"We will be meeting up with him for a picnic with James, Lily and her parents as well as Severus together in the muggle world for the day," said Mrs Potter softly. Severus was about to protest but remembering that it would be one of the few days Harry would have left, he held his tongue. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 13

Today was the day before graduation, the day before Harry left, the day they were all going into muggle London, in muggle clothes. Harry, Severus, Lily, James and the parents of Lily and James come too, they obviously would not have the Snape's joining unless they wanted Voldemort to swoop down on them; after all, the Potter's are targets. Actually, Severus' mum is not a supporter, she was forced into a marriage and she would not go against Severus' father, she valued the life she had right now. However, she would not become a Death Eater willingly but her husband seemed to want to keep his wife from that part of his life, perhaps it was because he did not want to share her with the other Death Eaters or perhaps he really did love her.

Lily settled the blanket out with the help of Harry, much to James jealousy, which of course was all for nothing its not like Harry was going to kiss his own mother. Just the thought made his insides turn, but he could not deny that his mother was beautiful. They all sat down and unloaded the picnic that they had made up, Harry sat next to Sev, head in Sev's lap happy. Lily and James sat next to their parents James always sneaking glances at Lily every five minutes, making Harry giggle, he could not believe he was getting to see his parents instead of seeing it as a curse he saw it as a blessing.

Harry wanted to enjoy the time he had left. His father had done nothing wrong, really. It was mostly Remus and Sirius that had hurt him and Severus, too. Remus was there with Sirius when he had nearly hurt him, and Sirius had told Sev to go to the Whomping willow and prod the knot. He knew he was supposed to be here that night it happened. Because back in his time, Sev did not get bitten and if he had not been there, he would have changed the timeline, so his destiny was to have been led there.

There was a slow mumble of Conversation going on, Harry had his camera invisible but the Potters and the Evan's both know it was there. Therefore, they smiled waved and talked in front of the camera. Only Sev and the Potter's knowing half of the truth behind him wanting the pictures, Sev knowing even less, he had just told him that he had never gotten to know them. He necessarily does not know that they are family.

The Evan's family enjoyed their day out, getting to eat wizard foods and treats, most of them recognisable, others not, like chocolate frogs, which Harry found out his father loved as well as his grandfathers, and his mother loved sugar quills like his grandmothers, Sev stuck to normal chocolate;, he did like the chocolate covered strawberries, not as much as Harry though, and he ate most of them, having liked them so much.

Harry and Sev walked around the area before sitting down on the park's swing, still holding hands.

"I think your older self has already figured out who I am," said Harry sitting in a content silence, till he broke it of course.

"Really?" asked Sev curious at what his older self could or would be doing; he would like to open his own shop. However, his dad would not let him do that, and was also currently wasting the Snape money on gambling.

"Yes, you've already sought me out, before I left, you left me a message that I didn't get till now," said Harry looking around in awe, he had never been able to just sit and stare at the beauty of things, not even at Hogwarts.

"I'm glad," said Sev, looking at the green eyes, captivated by the beauty sitting next to him, wondering how anyone could hurt such a beautiful being.

"Why do you look at things like you have not seen it before?" asked Severus curiously, wondering why he done it, the things that went through his head were not comforting at all.

"Because I have not Sev, I never really have. I grew up alone and in the dark so to speak, never really got to see nature. Then I was whisked off into a fairy tale that I only ever dreamed about in my cupboard, but even that was too good to be true, as I told you people have expectations of me. I guess I put on a mask; I put it on and never took it off. I did not even know who the real me was anymore. At home, I had to act in a certain way and in the Wizarding world, I had to act. Thanks to ending up in the past, I've got to know my real self again and now, it's out, you know, I never want to put my masks back on. I don't want to be who they want me to be anymore. I hoodwinked them into putting me into another house so not to disappoint them, but this time I did not. I'm going to miss it here. I'd love to be able to have a picnic someday. Ah well, I know I wont be able to," said Harry somewhat sadly.

Sev just squeezed Harry's hand, assuring him that he would be there; they sat watching the sky air breezing around them, birds chirping in the sky, the children play around them and birds flying around. Mums and children feeding ducks in the pond which made them both smile, both hoping one day to have a family, Sev wanted one with Harry, Harry wanted one with him, but didn't get his hopes up, not aware that Men could have children in the Wizarding world. Thinking they would have to adopt.

Lily and James where watching them from the corner, James could not believe how stupid he was and said to Lily, "They are just human like us, why were we so horrible to them? They have taken their masks down, look at them. They are just like me and you, I don't want to slag them for acting tough, they look like they are only doing it for other people perhaps their parents have large expectations for them," considered James.

Lily could have not been more proud of him right then. At that very moment James looked at Lily, she was beautiful was all James could think before he leaned down and kissed her, then they drew up, Lily was red faced but her eyes were glowing more than usual then he asked formally "Will you go out with me Lily Evans?" '_Please say yes I will leave Sniv…… Severus alone, please say yes, well apart from some curses for a laugh' thought James._

_  
_"Yes! I would love to go out with you James Potter!" said Lily excitedly, he was her first boyfriend, she had ever had she had never bothered about men till a few months before when she had started seeing them and not reading every book she could get her hands on, or was it because there was no more books for her left to read, guess we will never know.

Unaware that two sets of eyes watched them, one set of eyes indifferent but underneath it was a smile he was happy for them, and Harry's were filled with happiness, he had got to see his parents get together and kiss, some children would have thought it was disgusting but Harry never having gotten to see anything like that loved it, he didn't go "Eeeww" like most children would. Some other people watched them with a sigh of envy, wishing they were that young and beautiful again, remembering a time when they were like that too.

"I will miss it here," said Harry talking for the first time since they had watched Lily and James, which was half an hour ago, James and Lily had stayed for five minutes before walking off hand in hand the two still in a daze.

"Yes, I've never been in the muggle world. It looks great for a place I thought was rotten and disgusting. Can you believe my dad wants rid of them; their children have done nothing wrong apart from not having the gift of magic, its wrong. Why does the Dark Lord do this?" asked Sev not expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

"Never tell anyone this, never, not even Dumbledore. , Tom Riddle was a boy who went to an orphanage after his mother died during child birth. The father wanted nothing to do with him when he found out his mother was a witch. apparently and wanted nothing to do with him. How he ever found out, I will never know, he then found the legendary Chamber of Secrets and loosed the basilisk inside the chamber. It killed a girl, a muggle born I think, Myrtle who haunts the girls bathrooms. Dumbledore seemed to know Riddle did it, but didn't turn him in, wanting to believe he would not do it again, giving him a second chance but kept a close eye on him. I guess he shut the Chamber, and blamed it on Hagrid, or more like Hagrid's pet acromantula, getting the man expelled. He didn't open it again after that. He killed his father's family after that and then dived into the Dark Arts, came back as Voldemort or more precisely, if you rearrange Tom Marvolo Riddle it would turn into 'I am Lord Voldemort', stupid prick eh? Him, a half blood heir, from his mother's side, of Slytherin, a muggle as a father. If only they knew what they were getting into. People make him look like a God but he is not. He is nothing but a delusional idiot of grandeur, a half blood, powerful, yes, but not in anything good, ; the only power he has is using the Unforgivable. They are evil, yes, but they give you no real power." said Harry, "Believe me I know!" he finished.

"YOU have used an unforgivable," said Severus shocked, even more than he already was anyway, that man he bowed to was a half blood. A muggle father? He felt faint.

"YES, I used one, happy? I used the Cruciatus curse and it didn't work, she had killed someone I loved but it still didn't work. I guess I didn't really want to cause her pain, maybe stop this madness, but I could not hurt her, only threw her across the room. Pathetic, eh? What are they going to say about that?" said Harry weakly, just having admitted to Sev what he had never admitted to anyone since he had done it, he had a suspicion that Dumbledore knew, he always did but he kept quiet all the same.

"Come here, Harry," said Sev who knew what it was like to use an Unforgivable, how good it felt, also how dirty you felt afterwards too. Harry walked over to Sev and Sev put Harry on his lap, cuddling him against his chest, Harry being smaller than him had its advantages. He rubbed Harry's back soothingly. Harry soon relaxed against him and gently dosed off, knowing Harry didn't get much sleep last night just sat there holding him.

"Hey boys we are heading back soon, we are going to Potter Manor for dinner if you want to come, I know you don't want to be near James but he doesn't know about Harry, we do, just me and my wife" said Potter

"I'd love to come, if it means I get to spend some more time with Harry. Don't wake him," he said as Potter was going to shake him, "He didn't have a very good sleep last night, he doesn't have very many good sleeps," admitted Sev.

"And how would you know that?" asked the man suspiciously.

"Black told me to go to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. I went, nearly getting killed by a werewolf, I um guess I've not been sleeping properly, so I've been sleeping beside Harry, who probably doesn't know he is helping me by just being there and he usually is awake anyway," said Sev somewhat embarrassed that he was telling a Potter any of this.

Nodding his head the man scooped up Harry into his arms and said to Sev "Let's get going then, we will stay in the park till Harry wakes up then get going to the manor."

They were back at the park before they knew it, Sev sat down, Potter who was carrying Harry gently put him down, Sev put Harry's head on his legs and the adults began talking, Lily and James came back with Lily's dad in tow. Lily and James were both red faced, it looked like they had been caught making out he made sure he got a picture of that for his own amusement. With a sigh he wondered what he would do without Harry, he was going back. What was he going to do; he would have to marry soon to have an heir unless his dad died that is.

He had already explained that to Harry, Harry who knew nothing of the way of a wizard learned more from Sev than he had for the past five years. Harry really didn't want to go home, he really wished he could stay, but he knew he could not in case he changed the future. That was not the only reason he wanted to stay, he liked being himself, which he swore he was going to do when he got back.

Harry woke up to see Sev running a hand through his hair, making him sigh in content he had never had such a great sleep than he did right then, he felt well rested and awake. As soon as the portkey was handed to him he backed away looking at it in horror. Mumbling "no" all the way back.  
"Harry!" yelled Sev wondering what the hell had happened to his boyfriend.

Harry looked at him with a fearful expression on his face, that would haunt him for ages, Harry managed to choke out that, "I can't portkey out I'm sorry I can't!" was all he repeated.

"Fine Harry. its ok" said his grandmother as she realised that he must have a very bad experience with Portkey's and decided to help him out. "How about I apparate us and the rest take the portkey back to the manor Hm..?" she asked soothingly, he just nodded and with a 'pop' he landed in Potter Manor, which he didn't know he had, more for Dumbledore to answer for.

He spent the night getting to know the happenings of the Potter line, not just finding out they were heir of Gryffindor but Huffelpuff too, and Ravenclaw on to the line if Lily does although they had no idea about that, he learned all about his great-great-great-great grandfathers and mothers, that had been brought up in the manor, the story's having been passed down each generation. James already knew his ancestries having been told in fifth year.

He also saw the tapestries with every single Potter on it, none of the Potter's was ever disowned, and they didn't treat their children as if the Black's treated theirs. Or the Snape's for the matter. Severus knew he would have been disowned if he had refused the mark, not that he even got the chance to refuse, being knocked unconscious. 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 14

They had all been glad to get away from school even if it were only for a few hours to get some peace, they had been studying for there newts none stop. The tests have all been finished, they all sat and ate an excellent dinner, before talking for ages together before Sev, Harry went one way, and Lily and James went the other way to get some time alone away from their parents and others.

Harry and Sev went outside while Lily and James went to James room. They sat next to a pillar Severus holding Harry next to him, wondering if the last few months had been a dream, this year had been the best he had ever felt, even Voldemort didn't scare him much. Having Harry at his side did wonders for his iced-over heart. He was defiantly going to miss him when he had to go home, he really was. They sat in the sun soaking up the warm heat blazing from it, arms wrapped around him. , enjoying the peace while it lasted. Which was the rest of the night, before James's dad came out to get them; they had been sitting with just one light above them a rug under them that had been brought by a house elf.

'Hey, sorry but it's time for you to get back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is scared you would do a runner,' he said sarcastically he seemed to have got to know Harry better than he ever believed, knowing that he would not run.

Harry smirked, as did Severus at the sarcasm, "We will be through, soon," was all he said before getting up and folding the blanket, Severus watched confused why Harry was doing that.

'Why are you doing that?' asked Severus.

'House elves should not be forced to do everything, Sev. You will never understand them like I do. I did things they are made to do for years and I was only a child. There is no need for to make them do everything and I never will. It was nice of her to bring it out to us,' said Harry taking the lantern before he and Severus silently made there way back to the entrance hall of Potter Manor.

James's father and mother hugged him goodbye as well as Lily's mum saying a teary good bye, although neither Lily's mum and dad nor Lily and James, understood why, Harry was never going to get to know his own family and this would be the last time he would ever see them again. He did not even know how his family died. However, he had a faint idea that it was Voldemort that kills them, making him even angrier and wanting more revenge on the bastard that had taken his family from him.

He apparated with James's dad as the others, that being Lily, James and Severus, took the portkey the Evans's getting dropped of at their house thanks to James mum or Harry's grandmother. With a pop, he landed outside the gates of Hogwarts and ran to catch up with them after hugging his grandfather goodbye.

"Stay there a minute Harry," said his grandfather as he took something from his pocket and closed it over Harry's neck, saying to him.

"This gets given to the male's of the Potter line when they turn eleven, there are two in the family it's a Potter heirloom; wear it always and wear it proudly," his grandfather told him. Harry was choked with emotions he did not know he had, thankful his family had told him his history or he would not have known otherwise.

Tucking it in, he hugged his grandfather one last time saying a quiet "Thank you," before running and catching up, Sev wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him right to his side as they headed in. The two couples went their separate ways after a quiet "Good night"

One set headed to Gryffindor Common Room, one set headed to Slytherin Common Room. Only one pair slept together and it would be their last time, for Severus was waiting for the one person who loved him to come into the world. That was one reason he took the job at Hogwarts he had known his love ended up at Hogwarts, but he didn't realise whom his love was till it was the last minute before him going the summer before Harry Potter left just like his Harry said he would the day of the picnic.

That night tears were shed from both of them, knowing this was the last good bye. They had only been attracted to each other and had wanted to go out, now it was time for Harry to go home Harry does not want to and Severus does not want Harry to go. However, both knew that Harry had to go. They both cried at the unfairness of it all. They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms wondering if they were ever going to let go.

Before they knew it the sun from the enchanted window was shining through the dark dreary dungeons the trees that were green and full of leaves flowing in the air, the Whomping Willow standing out like a beacon on the grounds Hagrid's hut way passed it and the forest behind his pumpkin patch that you cant see unless you are up there, a reddish orange sky stood out on the horizon as the sun rose.

It was the last day they would ever wake up in those rooms, as the sixth years moved into their rooms and the seventh years graduate. Putting on his lovely green robes with silver tints in it snakes embroiled on the cuff of his robes and a nice pair of trousers and top. Severus in similar clothes he had green robes with a silver belt and silver strips on his robes also a potion and snake around it, a sign that he was going to take his mastery in potions. Moreover, Harry knew he was going to succeed.

After breakfast, which Harry and Severus ate, slowly talking in low tones, Dumbledore watching them suspiciously, he was glad that the brat was going home. That way he will not cause any trouble for him. Nor in the war, he was sure he was dark and his conscience had never failed him before, but his heart tells him that he was not dark, but he had never followed his heart since his wife had died, he had had to watch his children be brought up by other people and under different names, for them to never know that Albus was their father, but they died in the first war against Voldemort, he had lots of great grandchildren but had lost track of them all.

Severus and Harry kissed each other one last time, Harry had tears dripping down his face, he did not want to go and he knew Dumbledore would attach him to the bed if he had to, so he would end up home. He as well as everyone else used the counter curses to all the spells that were used on him. Looking poignantly at Severus he held his eyes as he spoke to Severus' mind, Nover forget, Severus. I will come to the Evans house…you'll understand. That's where I'll be…come find me. I love you. Moreover, he faded out of existence and Severus bitterly went down the stairs.

He was never the same again, his father died after failing to do something for the dark lord. He could not feel sorry for his dad, it was his fault that he had the darn mark, he was actually cursed with the Crucio till he went insane, another Death Eater finished him off, knowing that Severus would get the Snape money but they were not aware that he had no money, that his father had spent most of the fortune on drink and gambling. Wizarding gambling was different from the muggle variety, there is a binding magical contract; if you did not pay up there would be hell to pay, for your magic would end up haywire.

Severus had shagged people but he had never had a lover since Harry, and he had never forgotten Harry's final message; no one could unwind Severus like Harry did., Harry was like a drug that no one else could give him. His eyes, his body, it made him forget his troubles. He was sad that the man he loved did not have sex with him before he left. However, there was nothing he could do apart from wait, he wanted his Harry back and would wait, forever; even thirty years, but he knew it would not be that long..

In Harry's time

Harry groaned as he landed back at 4 Privet Drive. He was exhausted and tattered as he took in his surroundings and heard the arrival of the Death Eaters. Using his quick thinking, he morphed into a snake and hid in the shadows as they stormed upstairs. He waited for them to disperse before trapping them in the house, and apparating to the Evans house that they had referbished before falling into his king-sized bed and falling to sleep. He only prayed Severus had remembered his last-ditch message...Using the last of his strength, Harry projected his phantasmic image to Severus, and prayed he would arrive soon enough.

Dumbledore sat in his office unable to believe he had treated Harry like that in the past; here, he loved the boy like a son, and something in the past had made me want to like him but he had not wanted to. Instead he had tried to get Harry sent to Azkaban, oh yes he remembered that he had told the Minister to get the Dementors to guard him, thinking Voldemort would come and get him. He had honestly thought Harry had been working for Voldemort, how stupid he was to think that. However, he knew there was nothing he could do now. He was glad Severus had been there for him a bit of his twinkle came back; Severus and Harry had if he remembered correctly been a lot closer than just friends.

Before another thought could make its way out of the weary old headmaster his office door opened with a huge 'bang!' as a werewolf and Black in his animagus form, which had just yelled 'blouch' as Severus kicked him up the arse. The grim like dog entered the office not even bothering to call Severus his usual names, Snivellus this and Snivellus that. Severus entered the office and shut the door before sitting down, furthest from them all. He had gotten on with Dumbledore for one fact and one fact only for the sake of the Wizarding world that was it; he had never forgiven the man for sending the man he loved home or sending his love to Azkaban. When Harry had told him, he would never support Voldemort he believed him and still did. If it were not for Harry, he would have died long ago.

For it was Harry who taught him Occlumency as well as to be able to read other people's mind. He gave him books and also taught him spells, Severus had known more spells in first year than the seventh years in the Dark Arts but Harry knew more, more than Dumbledore or Voldemort even knew, he held back but had taught Severus everything he could. Also showed him potions he could use to deceive Voldemort and save some of the lives from the dark lord's anger and he had used them well.

"Headmaster, we just got back please tell us it's not true, that Harry is not dead, please I don't think I can take anymore. I'm thankful that we got Sirius back from the veil but if I loose Harry I don't know what I will do!" said Moony sitting down nearest the headmaster.

"Fear not Remus he is not dead he is very much alive and out of deaths grasp," said Dumbledore not wanting to tell the man anymore because he remembered the looks they traded each other he could have sworn that the time traveller looked at the Gryffindor table sadly more specifically the middle, at four certain marauders and a girl as well as another two. Frank Longbottom and his fiancée Alice.

"Really?" said Remus relaxing for the first time he entered the office. Severus didn't know whether to rub it in his face, or feel sad that Harry had used his time there to get to know his own godfather and dad. He had realised that Harry was the love of his life after watching 'Potter' for the day, he hated being on 'Potter watch' he had said that he sees enough of the Potter brat without watching him too, but in the end he had been glad to. For he had, when Harry began speaking put the pieces together, meant to be in Slytherin, having a mask on in the Wizarding world living in the cupboard, he understood now more than ever what Harry had said when they had been sitting in the park.

"I want to see my godson then," said Sirius who had changed back. He kept forgetting that he was now free, thanks to Harry, freeing his mother and fathers will in the summer, during the time Harry was away he had been freed; they had been on their way when they had heard that Harry was supposedly dead.

"I am afraid he is not going to be able to. You can see him after the summer holidays much safer that way," said Dumbledore soothingly not wanting to anger the mutt with affection.

"No. He is mine now legally. I am getting him from those muggles right now there is nothing you can do if you stop me. I will go to the Ministry of Magic! They all want him to have lived in the Wizarding world!" yelled Sirius getting up walking over to the door only to find it was locked yelling, "Open the door now Dumbledore. I am not letting you treat Harry like a pawn that gets locked away each summer anymore. Now just open the fucking door!" said Sirius.

Severus was impressed. Therefore, he knows Harry is just a pawn for Dumbledore bout time if you ask me.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this but I've left with no choice, everyone thinks Harry is dead because he was somehow transported to the past during a Death Eater's attack on his home," said Dumbledore.

All Lupin could get out over the shock was "Who?" He had an idea who he was talking about but he did not want to believe it, it was impossible. He did not want to think if it were Harry, what they done to him, he nearly choked at the thought of it might have been Harry.

"I think you know Remus, Harry Jameson stayed for two years in the past before he was sent home after graduation," said Dumbledore neither of them even got the chance to curse.

Just then, Severus saw the projected phantasm in his mind and swore viciously. "He's back, Albus. I'm going to retrieve him; he'll probably be as wounded as he was when he arrived in the past, so I'm bringing him directly to Poppy." Severus declared before flooing to his shop and collecting a handful of potions, and apparating to the house he had slept in just a few nights ago whilst Dumbledore and the wolf retrieved Black.

Severus ran directly to Harry's bedroom and almost died of shock. "Dear Lord, Harry?" he breathed, his heart pounding as he poured the potions down Harry's throat, stroking it to get him to swallow.

"Harry? Harry, love, open your eyes for me, please! Harry…" Severus' plea continued until Harry's eyelids fluttered.

"Sev?" he rasped, "You remembered…" he said as he fought to stay awake. "Take me to Poppy…I'm the heir, you can apparate me in…" he rasped before Severus collected him in his arms and apparated him directly into Hogwarts infirmary.

Harry fell unconscious after travelling through the wards in Severus' arms. He checked Harry was all right before he put Harry down on the bed yelling for...

"POPPY!" Severus bellowed. He had waited fifteen years for the one person he had ever loved to come back to him, he was not going to loose him now, not after just finding him.

Just as she came out Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus burst in, she fussed about her patient making sure that he was all right before giving him the appropriate potions, giving him a sleeping potion he drifted of into a more peaceful sleep. Severus cleaned Harry as great as he could, although Sirius was not happy with him doing it but there was nothing he could do because the Headmaster had him held back.

He was softly changed into hospital wear before left to sleep, Severus sat down next to him, he just hoped Harry meant what he said back then, and he didn't know what he would do for he had been living for his love. Sirius and Remus both sat down too, it was not long before Sirius blurted out...

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" said Sirius nastily he had never liked Severus and he probably never would.

"None of your business, Black, and Harry will probably tell you when he wakes up," was all he would say to Black who was about to argue more when Dumbledore said, "Just wait Sirius, you will find out soon enough," quietly, he knew that Harry didn't get on with his godfather and Remus in the past and was worried about that.

Sometime later, they fell asleep on the uncomfortable hospital beds, when Sirius woke up to find Harry not there. He panicked wakening everyone up in the progress, "Moony, Harry is gone! Wake up we need to find him," said Sirius as he shook his friend awake.

Dumbledore and Severus as well as Harry's godfathers were out before they knew it searching Hogwarts for him, Dumbledore searched Gryffindor tower, Lupin searched out side and Sirius searched anywhere he could apart from Gryffindor tower and the school grounds.

Severus searched the dungeons; he was about to give in when he thought about checking the astronomy tower to see if Harry was there.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 15

He was.

"Harry!" said Severus getting his breath back before joining him neither talking for a good bit.

"Do you still want to go out with me? I told you that you would not be happy when you found out," said Harry softly tears had long ago stopped making there way down his cheeks.

"I've had enough time to come to terms with that. I fell in love with you long ago," said Severus softly.

"When did you realise that it was me?" Harry asked quietly not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet. Looking over at Severus he could not believe he had once thought that man was a ugly greasy bastard from what Harry could see he was far from ugly; to Harry he was gorgeous.

"Before you disappeared back in time. Do you remember two years ago you were sitting in your room talking to your cousin Dudley?" asked Severus just as quietly; he too liked piece and quiet. He just hoped that the mutt or wolf man didn't spoil it.

"Yes; it was the first time I had ever spoken to my cousin civilly," said Harry wondering what this was leading to, he was not sure he wanted to know.

"Well, I was bored and kind of annoyed… so I listened into your conversation. I learned quite a lot, it was not long after that I realised it was you, I could not tell you in case something else happened and you didn't end up in the past and if you had not ended up in the past I might have not become a spy for the light side; maybe I would have killed myself, who knows," said Severus seriously, making Harry flinch as if he had been struck.

"I'm glad I went back in time. I got to know the real me better. I'm getting worse and worse at acting every year or maybe it's because I don't want to act that I am the way I am," said Harry sounding like he had when he was in Severus' time in the past nothing like the Golden Boy.

"So you really want a go of this?" he asked trying to get the hope out of his voice and not succeeding very much.

"It's up to you, Sev, ; if you will take me, then yes," said Harry, not letting the fear of rejection enter his voice but Harry could tell he had not succeeded.

"I would love to try Harry. I hope we succeed, but what about your godfather and the wolf? They will be against us getting together, you could loose them," said Severus

"I've already lost them," muttered Harry to himself not meaning Severus to hear but he did because being a spy he had used his hearing quite a lot.

"Why is that?" asked Severus curiously, what could have happened, the last he heard they had been getting on.

"Harry they were teenagers. We were Slytherins and them Gryffindor's, of course they were going to be horrible to us. You were bound to have realised that when you arrived there. What did you expect; them to get on with a Slytherin?" said Severus.

"No," said Harry but he was completely white by now he didn't want to remember what they had tried to do to him.

"IS there something you have not told me Harry?" asked Severus who knew Harry well enough to know that Harry was trying to hide something from him.

"No," said Harry his voice a little higher than normal even if that didn't give him away Severus could tell he was lying he didn't need to use mind magic.

"Harry!" said Severus, who was getting annoyed at the thoughts going through his head.

"I…" was as far as he got when a huge black dog came bounding into the astronomy tower door he then started pushing Severus aside who nearly hit his face of the side. He then immediately asked,

"Harry are you all right? Snivellus didn't hurt you did he because if he did I will kick his arse," he was holding Harry's arm.

Harry flinched away from him, snatching his arm back he ran from the astronomy tower and past Lupin who looked like he had been running a marathon to get there it was only when he nearly knocked the Headmaster down did he fall.

"Ah, Harry please come up to my office" said Dumbledore making no room for any argument. Harry just nodded and followed the old man, that got him put in Azkaban last year, without a word the Headmaster not saying anything because he didn't have anything to say, nothing to make up for what he had done to this boy.

The Headmasters voice sounded every corner of the school as he said, "Harry is in the headmaster's office Severus Snape, Remus and Padfoot get up here right now. There is something that you need to know that we have kept from you," before Hogwarts went silent again.

The three entered the headmaster's office, Severus had a cut lip and Sirius had a black eye, both of them had black clothes on and Lupin had his usual second hand clothes on. They all sat down Severus was closest to Harry but the other two were not far from him.

"Harry, I'm free; you are coming home for the summer with me before you go back to Hogwarts," said Sirius, he had been looking forward to this day for a long time now.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me, Black! There is no way in hell I will willingly live with you," said Harry disgust event in his voice for everyone to hear.

"Harry, something obviously must have happened could you tell us what it was so we can try and over come it?" asked the Headmaster who was sucking on a lemon drop.

He ended up choking on it when Harry said, "Not when they try and rape you," Severus ended up frozen on the spot. Remus helped the headmaster swallow the lemon drop, his face bright red from choking so much.

In addition, Sirius was frozen on the spot, he could not move, he knew he what he had done and he also knew there would be no going back, Harry was the same Harry as Harry Jameson, the one they had so liked tormenting. All he could think was, I tried to kill and rape my own godson, the only reason Harry remembered that Severus was going to be hurt was because Sirius had told him to go, that Severus was seeing someone else down in the passage way in the Whomping willow and to go now if he wanted to catch them at it, not only was it Sev he endangered it was Harry, Remus and James never once thinking about what could have happened if Moony succeeded.

Harry had realised what Sirius was trying to do so Harry had ran hoping against hope that he was not too late to save Severus. Moreover, he had gotten there just in time, in a way he was glad Sirius had sent him there because if he had not he would have not been able to save Severus.

"And by the way, it was not James who saved you Sev," who was stuck on the seat. Dumbledore not wanting Severus to do any damage; Dumbledore wanted Severus to hit him, but he knew he deserved one too. After everything he had done, he would deserve death.

"What do you mean? We all know it was James who saved Snape?" said Remus confused about everything also trying to remember everything from fifteen years or so ago.

"No, it was me who saved him, other wise Severus would have been bitten, Dad didn't get there in time, I changed into a stag and saved Severus myself and James took credit that didn't belong to him. He didn't know that I was the stag, though; he thought it was a real stag from the Forbidden Forest, did either of you think to ask James what happened? Or did you just assume?" asked Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Severus hurt creeping into his voice Dumbledore Sirius and Remus were blown away with the emotions in Severus' voice even Dumbledore had never heard Severus sound so hurt, he was usually very good at hiding his emotions.

"How could I? I may have ended up changing things, I remember them three telling me that it was dad that saved your life not a Harry Jameson, and you saved me lots of times I think it may have been to pay the life debt back that you owed the Potter name; it could have changed everything," said Harry. His voice was one of anger, anger that Severus thought badly of him already and anger that Sirius and Remus were here to hear it.

Severus nodded his head after thinking about it, it did make sense; at least he knew now, it was not his enemy that saved him, no it was the bane of his existence well, was the bane of his existence, the one he had loved, the one who had loved him like no other, the one that had to leave him after only two years. The one who had stayed with him even though he had the Dark Mark branded onto him, the one who had taken him to Dumbledore and given him a chance to change his life, the one who was sitting next to him the memories still fresh in his head?

"When did he try and you know," said Severus not keeping the anger out of his voice, making them all but Harry flinch, who just smiled at his love. Sirius knew he was in for it, Sirius could not talk no matter how much he tried all he could now think was 'I failed lily and James I didn't protect their son' not even Remus, who was always the calm and collected one, could get his vocal cords to work.

"Remember the day in Hogsmeade near Christmas I think? The day I was late and you went off in a huff because you thought I had forgotten about you?" asked Harry his voice held happiness as well as a thin layer of sadness making Remus and Sirius feel even guiltier.

"Yes," said Severus his cheeks turning pale pink, he had never really had a proper relationship with anyone and the one he had was now getting spoken about in front of everyone.

"It was that day. They had just attacked me, if my magic had not flared and bloody flung them across the road I don't want to think about what could have happened. My uncle had always told me it was freakish to touch down there so I never did," said Harry it was his turn to blush, but the others didn't seemed to mind because they had other things on their mind.

"So I take it you do not want to go home with your godfather?" asked Severus. In some way, he was glad that the mutt would be out of his life for good. But he also knew how much Harry loved him, he still could remember the state Harry had been in after he had lost his godfather especially at the leaving feast, he was glad Harry's cousin had been able to distract him even only for a short while.

"No, I want to go home…to the home we decorated together, Severus. It's close enough for you to apparate to the shop," snarled Harry. Sirius looked like he had just been kicked up the arse in his dog form. Remus looked at his friend sadly, it was his fault this was happening, he had been jealous of Harry and Severus being so close and going out when his own mate had rejected him, and no it was not Severus.

"You are welcome to stay here in my quarters, or go to my manor if you want to and decide what it is that you want to do, . It's the day you disappeared, after all…even though you were back in time, you're almost eighteen. You've already taken your NEWTs, but I would love to spend the rest of summer in your house with you; its all up to you," said Severus softly, making Harry smile and Severus' heart that had frozen over melted and his insides turned to goo.

"I'd like that Sev, but I've already chosen what it was that I was going to do, ; they all expected me to be an Auror here, and back in time they expected me to join the Dark Lord, well they are all wrong," said Harry, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the background.

"What is it that you want to do then Harry?" asked Severus who looked at Harry curiously, he had never mentioned what it is that he wanted to do and that he was sure of.

"I want to go into an apprenticeship with Poppy Pomfrey during my last two years as 'Harry Potter' at Hogwarts, and become trained as a healer. I have the magic to do it because I've been healing myself since I was a kid when my uncle hit me, I healed broken bones and cuts he didn't seem to notice I had that many anyway" said Harry shrugging his shoulders like it didn't matter to him.

"As for you, Albus; as you know, I've taken control of my assets, and I'm not funding your order anymore, neither am I the Hogwarts Scholarship fund. The Weasleys have already been evicted from my properties as well as your grandchildren. You have thirty days to account for every sickle you've taken from my accounts, or I will press charges that land you in Azkaban for the rest of your days. I am the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw; I will take your position as Headmaster, if you're not careful old man. You tried to send me to Azkaban many years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday, because it was for me. Don't think I'm the king on the chessboard anymore. If you provoke me, Severus and I will leave you and the rest of the order to deal with Tom. You've used us both quite enough.

"Very respectable" said Severus, who was calming down now, but once he got of that seat, he was going to pounce that scraggy mutt for hurting his Harry.  
The charms wore off, and pounce he did, forgetting his wand he jumped at Sirius and Remus punching them for all it was worth, sending Sirius flying and Remus to the floor, his werewolf strength stopping him from going flying, he started punching Sirius wherever he could reach him, before he began using the dark curses on Sirius that Harry had taught him.

"Carco" yelled Severus at Sirius making bones snap in his legs stopping him able to get up at all.

"Lebaros" he yelled, making welts and whip marks appear all over Sirius back and he screamed and screamed like a tortured person he should not have pissed Severus Snape off; he was a Death Eater for a reason.

"Caeke" he yelled making Sirius scream all the more, it made the person feel like they were being eaten alive starting from your legs until it got to your lungs. Harry didn't help, not that he had the chance to, because the spells were seconds away from each other.

"You better be glad that I'm feeling better wolf because I so want to throw the silver bonds curse at you; you can forget getting the wolfs wolfsbane potion this month and any other month till I calm down enough not to make a mistake and kill you while I am at it," said Severus breathing heavy, he had put his magic to its limits today making sure that he put as much magic into the curses as possible, making the spell all that more powerful.

Remus winced, that hurt, no wolfsbane, he hated when his wolf got free, he really did, he also knew that he would not get forgiveness any time soon. Head bowed he helped Sirius to the hospital wing and stayed with him. Not that he would wake up any time soon because he was in a healing sleep, not that he would want to be awake with the pain he was in.

Severus took Harry by the shoulders and they, both lost in thought, walked down to the dungeons. Severus never letting go of Harry a part of him scared he would leave. However, he knew that part was being ridiculous. Saying the password, they entered Severus' domain.

"Green-eyed angel" said Severus his face going pink again, when Harry looked at him again. He wanted nothing more than get lost in those startling green eyes of his angel but knew he could not, not there anyway. Shooing him in he sat down on a leather black chair, before getting a good look around.

Green and cream were the colours in the living room with black furniture that had the Snape coat of arms on it, the small kitchen was white and dark deep blue, so blue you would think it was black. The other doors were all shut. There were books everywhere shelves lined with them, as well as a few portraits of the man's family. 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 16

Severus sat down on the couch patting it, Harry got the hint, went over, and sat next to Severus, but Severus wanted Harry closer so pulled him up so Harry was sitting in the man's lap, Harry let out a content sigh before cuddling into the man he had come to love in the past. Knowing deep down in his heart that everything would work out all right, he looked nothing like he did when he had gone to the past, he had built more muscle, gotten taller and actually fitted his clothes, and his hair had gotten to a length he liked.

Harry didn't even know he had fallen asleep, as he had cuddled into Severus contently all he had thought was 'he is even more cuddly. I think I like him better bigger than me' as he fell asleep not even meaning to.

To say Severus had been surprised when Harry fell asleep on his lap would be an understatement. He had been about to ask Harry if he really wanted to continue their relationship especially when everyone found out, he knew Harry always thought about other people before himself. When he heard Harry's breathing even out he had looked down and raised his eyebrows, Harry was asleep. Using a wand he cast a diagnostic spell and made sure Harry was all right. Thankfully he was, just tired from the travel and running exhausting himself.

Deciding to follow Harry's example he put Harry under the covers of his bed before he too joined him, stripping them both to their boxers, he felt kind of weird Harry being smaller than him, when they were back in time they had been nearly the same size but Severus had to admit Harry had always been shorter than him. Moreover, they slept all afternoon.

Severus was first to wake up, wondering where he was for a moment before he remembered he rolled over and saw Harry was sleeping still in the position he had placed his love in. He could not help but watch Harry as he slept the moon in the enchanted window over his face, his beautiful red lips begging to be kissed, Severus, still after all those years, wanted to have sex with Harry. No amount of self-control would stop him from wanting Harry; it was like he was drawn to Harry, the smell of him, the look and the eyes. He could not believe the love he felt for him, he knew that he had found his soul mate. Moreover, he knew nothing would keep them apart.

Severus didn't know how long he was watching Harry. Harry woke up yawning wondering where the hell he was before it all came rushing back, he looked right into those shining onyx eyes, with a lazy smile at his Sev, glad to be back with him not that he was gone long but one day felt like forever to him. Severus grabbed Harry's hip and brought him closer to him, before kissing him soundly on the lips making Harry open his mouth in surprise, he shuddered in the man's embrace at the love and arousal flowing through him like never before, Severus was just the same smelled stronger of potion ingredients and his lips were thinner than before and gods was he more experienced than he could ever be.

Severus stopped suddenly making Harry groan at the loss, his arousal staying but it deflated at Severus' question, "Did Black actually…" not finishing the question knowing Harry would know what he meant, and hopefully he will get an answer because if Black had not touched his Harry then he was going to fuck him into the bed tonight no matter what anyone said.

"No, he didn't get the chance to Sev," said Harry. Who sounded so sad, that Severus had to distract him, and distract him he did.

Severus put himself over Harry and started kissing him everywhere he could kiss and touch, Harry who had never thought sex might be like this was writhing and moaning and whimpering within minutes and was hard again, Severus began speaking "I would have had done anything to have you writhing beneath me when you were back in time, but it doesn't matter because I've got you here now," said Severus. Harry was panting with each word Severus said, he was harder than he ever remembered being and it was driving him crazy, bucking up he hissed when he met Severus. He didn't know this would feel so damn great or he would have done it before, he loved Severus and was glad that they were doing it here in the one place he called home.

He was glad Severus was taking him for the first time because this was how he had imagined it, only so much more than he though it would be. He knew he was not the only one for he could feel Severus on his thigh he tried to get Severus to go down by pushing him with his hands, Severus growled and bound his arms to either side of the bed, Harry had to stop himself from panicking when he was bound but that was soon forgotten...he groaned when Severus stopped kissing him, but arched up when he started sucking his nipples, groaning for more. He didn't think he could keep in the awaiting orgasm rasping out, "I'm going to…" but Severus was already down there sucking on his cock, he didn't last another minute before he came shooting seed down his lover's throat. Severus licked his love's member clean before he went back to what he had been doing with him, knowing Harry would be hard again, within minutes, also knowing Harry would not last long before he came again, he shifted Harry's legs apart. Severus took something from his drawer but Harry didn't see, his eyes were closed and his breathing laboured his member becoming hard faster than the last time. Only when he felt Severus touch him in a place he had never been touched before did he jump but the feeling didn't hurt so he didn't pull away if anything it felt strange, he felt a second one added, by then he was pushing down on them all he knew was he needed Severus and he needed him now, Severus was thinking the same, he needed Harry and he needed him now. But when the third finger was added it burnt flinching away from the fingers Severus didn't let him go but spoke soothingly, "It's ok love, just relax it will burn for a bit but that's it ok relax love I promise I will try not to hurt you," was all Harry needed, he trusted Severus not to hurt him.

With a sigh he relaxed and found the fingers didn't hurt and again he was pushing down on them, saying his lovers name over and over again it was plainly obvious that he was not going to last much longer. He brought Harry's legs around his waist, before placing his tip of his member, which was huge making Harry stiffen, he had had trouble with the fingers never mind that feeling inside him, but he wanted that inside him even if it did hurt him. Head thrashing from side to side his black hair, sweaty black hair that was now curling at ends, both bodies covered in sweat, Severus slid into his love until his pelvis met Harry's. Harry flung his head back his mouth open in silent pleasure before shouting his lovers name as he came for the second time, but Severus did not stop he pounded into his lovers body unable to even think of anything but the tightness around his cock. The only reason he lasted long was because he distracted himself by thinking of potions ingredients, which didn't last long. With a groan he thrust into his love as he came, moving to the side he was surprised when Harry moved till he was lying on Severus, him being smaller and lighter it was fine, Severus still inside Harry, neither minded, he had waited so long to be with his Harry again and he enjoyed every minute of it. He looked to see Harry already asleep, not wanting to disturb him by moving he summoned three covers putting them over them as best as he could he dropped of to sleep, his cock nice and warm where it should be.

Harry was not aware of that, because Voldemort thought he had defeated Harry Potter he had started attacking people. The others had already given up hope, ; apart from a few people who really knew he was alive, their hero was dead and there was no one to save them. Many people were slaughtered for not standing up, and fighting, to end up on the other side to realise Harry Potter was alive and their future written in the starts, they ended up with tears in their eyes for the days to come. Nothing was ever easy for Harry Potter. However, they were glad that someone was going to save the rest of the world as well as their friends and family.  
Unfortunately, their peace didn't last long, after they had fallen asleep they slept all day, not even hearing when Sirius Black was banging at his door, it was only at dinnertime, stomachs rumbling did they hear a huge buzzing start up. Severus was awake in minutes getting his clothes on Harry alarmed and not knowing what was going on asked.

"Sev what's going on?" he yelled trying to be heard over the loud buzzing that was starting to annoy him. Severus looked at him with a very serious expression on his face Harry became immediately alarmed he had never seen that look before, not ever.

"Harry the school is being attacked, by what I don't know, but the teachers have to go and help," said Severus now Harry could understand his lovers look he was scared for him and himself.

Closing his eyes he bit his bottom lip seemingly decided he got up and put his clothes on, he grabbed his wand. Severus was just about to tell him he was not going before Harry said, "Don't think about it Sev, me coming could make the difference between your life and death and I won't have it," said Harry before he walked out of Severus's quarters, his lover only steps away from him. He knew his lover would stop at nothing. Not even he would be able to convince his love to stay in the safety of Hogwarts.

The teachers were all lined up, waiting. As Harry looked out, he saw what had caused the wards to go off; one hundred Death Eaters surrounded the school with Voldemort in front of them. They all started talking when they recognized Harry Jameson, Severus' lover beside Severus, they had no clue that he was Harry Potter and Harry would like to keep it that way.

When he was standing there, he remembered the D.A. galleons. Fishing it out, his only thought was 'hope Hermione and Ron prepared them' setting 999 Hogwarts EH DE. He sent it of, 999 everyone will understand that, Hogwarts and EH is Entrance Hall also DE for Death Eaters. Severus who had been looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing said.

"What the hell. Who did you get help from?" asked Severus trying to get his emotions under control.

"This is coins for the D.A; they will know I am alive because it was me who had the coin that changes everything DE stands for Death Eaters they will come, they are my friends and some know people in high places like Madam Bones' niece Susan Bones. Hopefully they will get there in time," answered Harry.

Severus just nodded before kissing Harry; the kiss was desperate and needy, for all they knew that this could be the last kiss they ever get to give each other.  
"Harry I'm sorry," said Sirius, "Please forgive me," he continued.

"Get lost Black. Don't you think you have put Harry through enough of your crap? It may be fifteen years for you but it's fresh in Harry's mind," said Severus after Harry had buried his face into his robes, his feelings were going haywire he was scared, happy, loved and everything you could think of and it was making his stomach queasy.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to spend much time with Severus as he was working closely with the Order to gather everyone together. Harry was standing in the Great Hall, pouring over a book of spells, when a familiar voice called, "Harry?" in a horse whisper.

"Ron?"

He turned around to hug Ron, and ended up hugging the rest of the Weasley family. He had not seen them for two years or more and that's exactly what he said.

"Fred, George? Oh, and Charlie! Bill! I haven't seen you in ages four or five years for some of you!"

He took turns hugging them all, and listened as they told him that they were going to be here for him no matter what. They wanted to stand right beside him when he killed that bastard, even if it killed them, telling him how much they had missed him. 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 17

Soon Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Dean arrived. The Great Hall was full of chatter, and he had to remind himself that school wasn't in session. He sat down with Ron and Hermione to start planning strategies, most of which Ron came up with. Luna joined the discussion. Ron came up with ideas like using the centaurs in the forest and the spiders, after setting up a howler for them telling them that, "Death Eaters are in the school we need your help if you don't Hagrid may be hurt! And at least your children will get to eat," was all the howler said.

Harry was surrounded with people giving him suggestions. Bill also proved to be as useful as Ron in the planning. They had devised a plan for a strategic position no matter where the battle was to be fought. Along with Hermione, Harry divided all of those who had shown up into groups, careful to split them up into strengths. Telling a few to go to the greenhouse, bring back mandrakes, and ear muffs enough for everyone.

Every time he caught a glance of Severus walking by, Harry could see the pride shining through that mask of his. He had put up his mask as soon as people started flooing in but not totally, he didn't look like he was going to hex them into next week or anything. He even put a few comments of his own in making Harry smile he knew Severus didn't like them much but was willing to get on with them for Harry. That made his heart glow.

He walked out of the Great Hall and headed for a room that was decorated and Severus, leaving unnoticed, walked behind him. Harry was already in the room when he entered before coming together in the middle of the room for a kiss. The kiss grew heated as Severus pushed them over to the sofa, causing Harry to fall over the arm and onto his back. Severus had just started to take of Harry's top before a voice came from every corner of the great hall, Dumbledore's voice.

"Everyone come to the Great Hall please. Death Eaters are starting to get through the last set of wards. Get ready!" said Dumbledore no one out side would hear, it was like nothing they say in the building would be heard.

Harry's eyes hardened, his fists clenching. "I guess this is it then," he said, heading for the door.

The Great Hall was in an uproar when Harry got there. People were shouting, hugging, crying, and saying goodbye to their loved ones and kissing them good bye, scared, not wanting to let them go in case that it was there last time they saw each other. For once in his life Harry understood what it is like, he didn't want Sev to be out there. Harry kept a fine hold on Severus hand he didn't care what people thought; Severus seemed to pick that up and stopped trying to get his hand back.

Taking a seat next to his friends Harry let Albus lead the way.

"Members of the Order and members of, ah hem, Dumbledore's Army, it is time now to carry out our plans. It is likely there will be large numbers of Death Eaters present, though they will most probably not be visible right away. Stick with your groups, stick to your tasks, and come back safely. Your group leader will know where you are at all times. Don't let us down and don't get yourselves killed. Good luck and good bye!" said Dumbledore.

"Guys do what we have been doing for the past year. I know you all got at least an O on your owl for Defence. Do what you always do and you will be fine… good luck, and if I don't see you again I missed you while I was gone, but I got distracted but never mind, good bye everyone, and good luck," said Harry the two most powerful wizards stood side by side, now more than ever they had a chance to win and a chance of peace.

All of the sixth and graduated years were being led to the doors, accompanied by several Order members. The Hogwarts staff as well. Harry tried several times to speak to Severus or his friends, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Merlin how he wished he could just go alone. He couldn't bear it if something happened to Severus or Hermione, or any of the Weasley's. He gave each of them a hug, knowing it wasn't enough, hoping that they would all arrive back here in one piece. Because if they didn't he knew his life would not be worth living, he could live without friends but not his Sev.

He ran his plans over and over in his mind. It made him a bit nervous to know that Voldemort would have a much larger repertoire of curses than he would. Suddenly, Harry considered himself woefully under prepared, and began nervously adjusting his robe. How was he going to do this? He wasn't even sure that Voldemort could be killed, let alone whether or not the spell he planned on using would work. He began to sweat.

What if he ended up letting everyone down? With a deep breath, he tried to stop his stomach from quivering. He was powerful, much more powerful than Voldemort, and he would defeat him. No, he could never beat that man, but he would for Sev and his family and friends. By the time this was finished, the Dark Lord's soul would be in the deepest level of hell, he hoped and there would just be a body or ashes left. Either way he was going to be gone for good. He just kept thinking he was not going to survive. He knew that Voldemort's soul was in him thanks to the visions; if they are not connected from soul then how else? He just hoped Severus would be ok.

The more his thoughts ran, the more scared he became. He could feel his magic coming to the surface, building in fear.

In a few moments, they left the building they all swore to protect Hogwarts until the end. All wands were raised as they did as there leader told them to, Dumbledore had his men doing things and Harry's D.A. were doing the others.

Harry watched from a window he conjured light up with the flashes of curses being fired. They were surrounded by Death Eaters. Moreover, the people were out there doing the best they could Harry watched as his D.A. fell and came back with a vengeance.

Harry walked into the middle of the fight knowing he had to finish off the dark lord, he just hoped Severus had not seen him, last thing he needed was his love to be distracted because of him.

Through the gaps in the Order and D.A., members were surrounding him. Being trapped between two circles of the fighters for the Light, the Death Eater's numbers were steadily dropping. Ron's strategy was holding up well. Unfortunately, Harry could see that several of his own D.A. was on the ground as well, and he doubted that the Death Eaters were using pleasant curses. He was just grateful that he couldn't make out the faces of the fallen, and that there wasn't enough time in battle for anyone to hold the Cruciatus curse on anyone for too long. I hope that those that were down hadn't suffered.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "You are alive!" Voldemort was glaring down at his with surprise and anger, the red orbs looking more blood like than usual.

The Order members that had been surrounding him broke off to battle the Death Eaters, leaving Voldemort to him. With his wand out, Harry had several curses on his lips and waited for Voldemort to make the first move.

"Well, well, well how ever did you survive Harry Potter? I get sick of seeing your face. Better, I kill you than put up with you and you're your interrupting. You have annoyed me and destroyed my plans too much for my taste." Said Voldemort

Harry shouted, "Prelligo," the banishing charm. Voldemort blocked it, but the power behind it still sent him back a few feet making him stagger in surprise; he knew Harry was powerful, but this was more than he had imagined.

"Seems like you have been practicing hard but not enough, Harry Potter; because I've been practising the Dark Arts for years," hissed Voldemort.  
Without standing back up, Voldemort shot of the killing curse, which Harry dodged? Missing its target, the curse hit a Death Eater that was duelling against Dumbledore, Dumbledore now was free to hit the other Death Eater he had been duelling down and he began helping others.

In the time, it took Harry to follow the path of the killing curse; Voldemort was back on his feet again. Who then quickly shouted a blasting curse, which Harry blocked by summoning the mask of the fallen Death Eater to absorb the curse? Voldemort followed with a charm that shot out magical ropes that wound around Harry, and he fell to the ground with a groan trying to make it seem real, because the ropes were not really around him.

"Well, well. Not so quick then. What do you have to say for yourself and they call you a seeker of the century maybe it was because of your fame?"

Harry knew that Voldemort would want to gloat before killing him, so he sat there and waited but he was getting stiff, staying still as much as he could to make it look like he was still bound. Everyone was still fighting the Death Eaters so no one seemed to know about Harry's fallen predicament.

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of something witty to say to get the man distracted enough to say the words he needed to say, so he settled for.

"Thank you." Said Harry with a smile on his face as he thought of the last two years and he meant it and obviously, Voldemort knew that because he was a Legilimens but he didn't know that Harry knew it.

"What?" said Voldemort in surprise.

"I said, thank you." Harry had the nerve to grin in his face. With any luck the angrier Voldemort got, the sloppier he would get and the longer he would be distracted.

"Explain," Voldemort snapped.

Undetected he grasped his wand still looking like he was bound; "It's easy. You see, it was your failed attempt at destroying me yesterday, that sent me back in time twenty years. I got to see my parents and I fell in love with a wonderful person, I plan on marrying when this is all said and done. Don't you remember me? Harry Jameson? Guess I can say that I have defied you nearly ten times. Great score eh? More than any one else alive."

"Enough! I tire of your crap. Say good bye Harry Potter, Arvada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort who because he was angry missed Harry and hit none other than Lucius Malfoy making the man all the more mad.

Voldemort held his wand at his side as he spoke in a teasing tone. "Come now, Harry Potter. You are merely trying to stop the inevitable, how you a mere fifteen year old boy could ever defeat me Hm..." mocking him.

Harry levelled his wand at Voldemort. "You will be the one to die tonight and are you already forgetting I spent two years in the past I'm seventeen years old now and I defeated you in Hogsmeade that time without Dumbledore's help. Sometimes I wished I had just finished you off but I knew I could not change the future or something worse may have happened."

"Immobulus!" yelled Harry, as Voldemort quickly moved to block it with a shield. However, Harry's curse had so much power behind it that it broke through Voldemort's shield, stopping him from any movement. The look of shock was displayed clearly on Voldemort's face was priceless to Harry. He confidently walked up to him, pulling the wand he had special ordered from Ollivander, and said right in the monster's face.

"Your reign of terror is over. I told you I would kill you and you know I seemed to do the impossible. You know the prophecy either must die at the hand of the other," Harry's voice was cold and steady but there was a mocking tone in his voice too. 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 18

"EVOMER LUOS MORF YDOB!" yelled Harry suddenly, in other words removes soul from body.

When Harry shouted the curse a beam of light shot from his basilisk fang and venom core wand, speeding towards Voldemort. When it made contact, Harry watched as Voldemort started glowing. He could only hope that the curse he had heard of from Voldemort himself would work.

The light surrounding Voldemort began pulsing before turning bright, so bright that Voldemort could not be seen. As the light faded, there was nothing but dust left after, Voldemort had just turned to dust as he hit the ground. A heap, nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Not until he was sure that Voldemort wasn't coming back, did Harry collapse to the ground in exhaustion, the battle soon stopped as his followers collapsed in shock as their marks started to burn, giving the D.A. and Order members a chance to get all the Death Eaters.

After Harry collapsed they began realising it was not from exhaustion, his scar continued burn till there was blood running down his face, Dumbledore and Severus were first to get to him, Severus was shaking Harry trying to get him to wake up, nothing he did seemed to work.

"Severus there is nothing we can do," said Dumbledore, watching as a part of Harry's soul was flung from his body.

"There has to be something we can do. I have just found him, please Albus? I've never asked for anything but this; please," said Severus who was begging, Dumbledore looked down regretfully, before his eyes began twinkling, making Severus hope for the best.

"Well… there is one thing but I'm not sure my boy," said Dumbledore slowly.

"What?" said Severus urgently he would not loose Harry; not now and not ever, if anyone dies it is him first.

"Well you can soul bond to him so he can survive, otherwise he won't survive; no one can with half a soul but if you join together it could possibly work," explained Dumbledore

"Why do you look so hesitant?" asked Severus as if Dumbledore was a complete stranger he had never seen before, by this time the others had all joined.

"Well, he will be bound for life. He is only seventeen Severus. We don't know if he wants this or not, he may hate us for this and he really already can barely tolerate me as it is," said Dumbledore.

Ron and his family, Hermione and the whole D.A. as well as the Order were shaking there heads saying no, having no idea that Harry had spend the last two years in the past.

But Dumbledore didn't listen he drew his wand and chanted "Bind them heart, body and soul" after saying it again in Latin, white glow surrounded them it glowed golden before pressing around them both before absorbing into their bodies before disappearing. Everyone looked at Dumbledore in disbelief apart from Severus who picked Harry up and walked to the Infirmary the others looking for people who were alive and taking them to the Hospital Wing.

Harry didn't wake up, Hermione and Ron as well as everyone else came in at all times of the day, Severus was there everyday and night, never leaving his love's side not even when Sirius and Remus tried to get him out, they didn't want their godson going out with the greasy git, completely forgetting what they had done in the past. to hurt Harry.

Everyone who was hurt in the battle was gone from the hospital and the dead buried. Everyone was completely anxious for Harry to wake up, it was not till a month later that he did wake up.

Groan! Severus shot up in an instant as he heard a groan, he was the only one in the hospital wing for once in ages, Harry blearily opened his eyes, and the worried face of Sev came into view. He could not help but sigh in relief Sev was alive that was all he could be glad for; Severus seemed to sense the emotions.  
"Water!" croaked Harry sounding as weak as he felt, Severus filled a cup then lifted Harry's head and let him drink from the glass Severus tried to pull it away after a while but Harry was having none of it, he was thirsty and drink he did, the whole goblet before Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are awake; about time, too. Already back in the hospital wing, tut, tut, tut," she mumbled before doing a diagnostic spell on him and promptly fainted, making Severus and Harry look at each other smirking in surprise. Severus woke her up asking

"What's wrong with you woman?" asked Severus in surprise it was not every day that Severus saw the healer faint.

"H…H…He I…is Pregnant" stuttered it was Severus and Harry's turn to faint, Madam Pomfrey woke Severus up first before Sev woke up Harry,

"How can he be pregnant?" said Severus as he looked at Harry in concern.

"I'm not pregnant Sev. Gods, men can't get pregnant!" said Harry as if it was just a big joke.

"Harry, you can get pregnant, bonded wizards can," said Severus nearly hitting himself for giving the fact that they were bonded already away like that already to Harry.

"But…but…but we are not bonded," said Harry trying to work out excuses. He had only had sex once and this is what happens. He felt like going off in a huff.

"Harry well you see…we are bonded…you were dying…you and Voldemort were bound in a way we will never understand…I could not let you die Harry. I'm sorry I bonded us together, Dumbledore did it…in the middle of the battle field," said Severus.

"WE GOT BONDED!" yelled Harry, Severus was waiting for the hat to fall "IN A BATTLEFIELD? PERFECTLY ROMANTIC," said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes, only bonded, but we can get married love," said Severus realising that Harry didn't mind about the bond. He felt like a load had been lifted of his shoulders with a sigh he jumped on the Hospital Wing bed beside his love and brought Harry to him.

"Will you marry me, Harry?" asked Severus. Poppy and Severus both held their breath for an answer. When he yelled yes with an exited squeal they let out breaths they didn't know they were holding before they all laughed.

"Congratulations Severus, Harry. I wish you the best of luck and happy life," said Poppy before Severus could say anything Harry said.

"Don't worry, we will have."

Severus and Harry were both left alone after Poppy declared him fine, and ready to leave but neither did, both lost in thought their hands resting on the baby they had just been told they were having.

"How?" was all Harry could say.

"I think, love, that because we bonded within twenty four hours of having sex is how you got pregnant, seed lives in your body two days. I think this is how it's happened. I'm so sorry love that it had to happen that way," said Severus.

"And to think we will have a mini Sev running around and a baby to look after; are you going to be looking forward to that? Do you want a child Sev?" asked Harry wanting to know the answer also fearing it.

"Anything for you love, and of course I want a mini me or you running around love, just hope he doesn't get your messy mop," said Severus teasingly.

"Thanks Sev" said Harry as he cuddled up around him and fell asleep. Severus just held him as he fell asleep into dream world and dreamt of Severus and him bringing up a child they both spoil, giving the child a childhood that had been denied to them both. Severus changed to get more comfortable as he fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey knew people would be down, covered them up and went back to work.

Harry was woken up to Sirius shouting, "Get off my godson, Snivellus!" growled Sirius as he literally pulled Sev off him and Harry fell to the floor, if it was not for his magic he could have hurt his child. Severus was over to him holding him close asking him if he was ok. Whereupon Harry just nodded before getting up and walking over to his godfather and ….

Smacking him over and over again, not believing that he had nearly cost him the life of his child, "Get lost Black! I want nothing to do with you! Do you here me? Nothing; get out of my life and face forever!" yelled Harry till he was blue in the face with not breathing.

"C'mon love," said Severus as he took Harry protectively and they walked to the Great Hall. Wanting to tell the headmaster that he was awake and ok with the fact he was bonded to Severus.

They walked all the way up to the head table, the hall was eerily silent as he walked the length of the Great Hall, Harry once was there he said, "You did the right thing for once., I'm glad you bonded us, I would like you to be the one to wed us," said Harry, not hearing the gasps that ran the length of the Great Hall.

"I would be happy to, my boy," said Dumbledore beaming brightly knowing this was a step in the direction for forgiveness.

"We want it in a week's time, please, and we would love to be married right here in the Great Hall" said Harry, nearly squealing like a girl.

"Sev can I show them some of my memories. Please? I want them to know why I love you like I do… please,?" said Harry as if he was expecting no for his answer. He was surprised when Sev pulled him close and said, "Yes," to him.

The next few hours was one of peace, awe, love and acceptance as people accepted Severus, which was not hard as they saw what happened for two years in the past, they wished them both the best of luck not even Ron said anything bad, because he knew that Harry had wanted to marry someone who would love him for him, not Harry Potter, 'Boy-Who-Lived', and by the looks of things, he had just that.

The next week was hellish, but exiting, Flitwick had been happy to get the Great Hall looking sparkling for them, he also had been invited to the wedding like everyone else. The list was huge, the Weasley's, all of his teachers that he liked that included McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Sprout, Remus and Sirius reluctantly, well they defiantly were not favourites, the others were not invited.

Hermione was already there with her boyfriend, they had gotten together worrying over Harry, her royal blue dress trailing behind her, her hair twisted up elegantly as she sparkled. Ron wearing new robes, black ones, which made him look good, Ron was glad for that or he would have looked right out of place because everyone else was in rich black robes too.

Everyone was waiting for Harry now to come in, Dumbledore was in beautiful white robes with his beard hanging down, he looked more like an angel than ever before, if you could call him an angel anyway, everyone's breath got caught in their throats when they got a good look at Harry, even Hermione; he had not let anyone see his robes till just now, his sparkling emerald robes fit him perfectly.. His sparkling green eyes making him look even more stunning, his hair down and curling around his face, his boyishness gone , he looked more like a mature young man.

He walked down the great hall as everyone took pictures of him, and threw confetti. He recognised Molly brawling, hearing what she said made him smile, "My eighth child is getting married," she said, he was glad he had invited them all. Even Neville came, even though he was scared of the Potions Master, although he didn't seem to be anymore, which was a relief for both of them, they didn't want anything broken.

Severus' jaw had dropped when he had seen his love, he had to admit he looked simply delicious. He wished he could just pick him up and take him down to their rooms right now! He could not wait till this was over, because his husband would be his for four weeks for their honeymoon.

Dumbledore began the wedding, everyone silently watched as their friend, that had grown up his two years away but it was only two months to them, got married. The wedding was turning out to be the best wedding of the year, he knew it was going to be in the paper and for some reason he could not give a shit even if he was.  
"Harry, do you swear in front of these witnesses that you love Severus with all your heart?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Severus, do you swear in front of these witnesses that you love Harry with all your heart?" 


	19. Chapter 19

I'm What Back In Time

Chapter 19

Yes, I do."

"In order to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that these two are soul-mates, and qualify for the bond they have chosen, they have prepared the soul mate charm, witnessed by Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald Wesley and done by Professor Flitwick." Once it was done the powerful wizard standing before them smiled in delight, his eyes twinkling over drive.

"Harry, do you consent to be bonded with Severus Snape, to love, cherish, and respect him until death?"

"I consent to be bonded to my soul mate, Severus Snape, to love him until the day I die, to share all our worldly goods, and to remain faithfully by his side forever."

"Severus, do you consent to be bonded with Harry Potter, to love, cherish, and respect him until death?"

"I consent to be bonded to my soul mate, Harry Potter, to love him until the day I die, to share all our worldly goods, to provide him with a family, and to remain faithfully by his side forever."

The witnesses smiled at Severus' words, knowing that he had just invoked the part of the bond that would ensure the fertility of their union, already knowing that it was already happening, they all knew Harry was pregnant and they were all happy for him.

"Is there anyone who doesn't think those two souls should be bonded if so state them now," said Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus had walked forward but they were hit with immobulus and silencing spells, knowing the idiots would say something to hurt Harry.

"Severus, will you put Harry's ring on his finger, please." Severus did just that then Dumbledore said "Harry put Severus ring on his finger please," said Dumbledore and Harry just repeated Severus' last action.

"You may kiss the bonded," said Dumbledore and kiss they did, bright light lit the room, blocking Severus and Harry from view. Sirius and Remus both sulking in the corner, they had not wanted Harry to marry the greasy git.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to introduce to you, Severus and Harry Potter-Snape."

As predicted it was in the paper the next day, not that Severus and Harry were around, they were on their honeymoon enjoying the next four weeks from prying eyes in Turkey, a huge hotel for Wizards and people in Turkey didn't know famous Harry Potter, they were safe.

Right now Harry Potter-Snape was in a bath, if you could call it that, it was not very deep but filled with water and it also had a spa attached to it, he put the Jacuzzi on, relaxing into the water. He didn't even realise that his husband had came in till cool hands were rubbing his back getting all the knots to leave, making him groan. 

"Sev," as he was turned around, he cuddled into his lovers body, loving the muscle he could feel ripple under his touch, making Severus shiver, he began kissing his way up his lovers neck sucking and licking on his Adams apple making Severus groan and Harry all the more determined to pleasure his love. Fondling his lovers balls as he continued to kiss him, Severus got impatient, he had two fingers up Harry's hole before Harry had began realising what was happening. Harry was drowsy, the water was warm and the he was in the presence of the man he loved. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's side while Harry kissed him. Harry was hard within minutes because he was not used to those kind of touches, being denied any affection his whole life made him want it all the more, he was addicted and Severus loved how responsive Harry was.

He had never had sex with anyone as responsive as Harry. It was Severus' turn to kiss Harry, Harry could do nothing but moan as he was cherished and showed how much he was loved, and he let Severus guide him, not knowing what to do. Gasping when Severus latched onto his nipples, and again before lifting him up and positioning his thick, heavy erection in Harry's cleft; the opening of his love that had already been stretched. As he was lowered, he groaned all the more, Gods it felt good to have Sev inside him again, having him where he belonged;, it was the best feeling in the world. It was when they realised the water was cold, Harry got out of the bath completely forgetting he was a wizard and a simple heating charm could warm the water up, Sev followed him both of them aching and hard. Thankfully, it was nighttimes; putting up a silencing spell, they went back to exploring each other, when he felt the tip of his love's cock he arched up and impaled himself on Sev causing the man to gasp. The older wizard pulled out slightly and thrust in again, sheathing himself, his balls slapping against his mate. Harry clutched at him, his words incoherent and his hips rocking to encourage his husband to move. Severus gritted his teeth, holding on desperately to his control, as he began to move; slow, short strokes gave way to long, deep ones as the tension in his balls became unbearable. He felt Harry tighten, the muscles of his channel spasming as he came explosively, and Severus pulled out before slamming in deeply, pumping his seed into his mate.

A muttered cleansing spell was all he could muster as Severus collapsed to one side, gathering the limp Gryffindor to his chest, and covering them with a sheet. Pressing a kiss to the sweaty temple, he willed his heart to slow down.

"I love you, Severus," said a sleepy voice. Whose chest was still heaving, sweaty.

"And I love you, Harry," he whispered as his eyelids grew heavy. He didn't fall asleep till he heard his lovers breathe even out. Before falling, asleep too, happy with the knowledge that he had his Harry back and that he wanted him and they were now married and bonded and nothing would keep them apart. They were going to get peace for the next four weeks before Harry was going to take the apprentice ship with Poppy, he was glad in a way because Harry would always be close to him, and he would always be near because he wanted to be there when his child was brought into the world and let everyone see how much he loved Harry and how much he will love his children.

---------------------

Harry and Severus had come back from Turkey relaxed and tanned, everyone waiting on them, all congratulating them, the minister had taken Harry in but Dumbledore had gotten there in time to stop them giving Harry Veritaserum, because if they had he would have lost his child. He was actually showing so they had knew what they were doing, so instead they had used Veritaserum on Severus but they could do nothing, Severus was freed because he had not forced Harry and Harry had married him willingly.

Mr. Fudge didn't have his job for long after that, he was laughed out of office and Mr. Weasley to their surprise was given the job and was currently the only minister to ever not be corrupt. The Wizarding world was in peace that they had a good minister and they lived happily.

Ginny married Dean Tomas who was by then a beater for the English Quidditch team after being personally asked he had become beater in sixth year, funnily enough Ginny was seeker for the English team as well. They now had a manor, which was called the Thomas manor. They had four children named Kevin, Ian, Samaya, and Samara. Samaya and Samara were twins.

Hermione and Ron married to Harry's delight; Severus came to all the weddings. Ron was an unspeakable and Hermione worked in the Wizarding Library with all the books she could ever dream off, she knew more about the books in the library than the woman who had worked there. However, it belonged to Hermione now, it was passed down to her because she had no family left and had died, giving it to her in her will. So they had good money coming in, they built a manor next to the Thomas's and the Burrow. They had six children called Harry, Seamus, Bill, Angel, James and Jane Weasley.

Bill married Fleur; Bill was still a curse breaker and had started working for Ministry's all over the world. Fleur worked in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; designing things, which were good, even Ginny and Molly had to admit that. Moreover, had four children called Samantha, Craig, Kevin and Neo Weasley.

Charlie married a woman called Sara Walters who was also a dragon tamer, they had money coming in. They stayed in Romania and visited their families regularly. She had two children, which they were called Charlie Jr. and Sarah Weasley.

Percy made up with the family and married Penelope Clearwater. Percy left the Ministry and opened up a shop, thanks to Harry giving him the money, which had been paid back in double. Penelope worked for Hermione now her; being a Ravenclaw, she loved her books. She had three children, Harrison, Wilson and Jameson.

Fred and George Weasley were known world wide so were most Weasley's nowadays. The burrow was getting built properly and everything was getting replaced with new things, apart from her grandfather clock, which Harry had brought a new gold one for their anniversary there were more hands on the clock this time as her children's wives were added to the clock. Harry even had his own hand as well as Severus. The twins married Padama and Parvati Patil, the twins, to everyone's surprise. Both expecting Twins! When they were born, they looked like one of them had just had four babies it was that hard to tell them apart. They were called Jake and Jade the other two were called Daniel and Debbie.

Harry had the most children out of them all, a startling nine children, two sets of twins, triplets and two single children. Calling them all Severus James Potter-Snape, Alexander Harrison Potter-Snape, Simon Salazar Potter-Snape, Tyler Adam Potter-Snape, Serena Eileen Potter-Snape, Sara Lily Potter-Snape, Megan Iris Potter-Snape, Tobias Jameson Potter-Snape, Damon Darien Potter-Snape.

--------------------------

By the time, they were all at Hogwarts there was no such thing as 'Slytherin was evil', the Weasley's didn't all go into Gryffindor nor did the Potter-Snape's and so on. Their parents were all at school to see their children walk through the halls for the first time.

Severus James Potter-Snape "SLYTHERIN!"

Alexander Harrison Potter-Snape "RAVENCLAW!"

Simon Salazar Potter-Snape "GRYFFINDOR"

Tyler Adam Potter-Snape "SLYTHERIN!"

Serena Eileen Potter-Snape "SLYTHERIN!"

Sara Lily Potter-Snape "SLYTHERIN"

Megan Iris Potter-Snape "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tobias Jameson Potter Snape "RAVENCLAW"

Damon Darien Potter Snape. "GRYFFINDOR"

That was the Sorting Hats choice for the Potter-Snape family as for the Weasley family lets just see. Fred and George's children,

Jake Weasley! "Ravenclaw"

Jade Weasley "SLYTHERIN"

Daniel Weasley "Ravenclaw

Debbie Weasley "SLYTHERIN"

Percy and Penelope Weasley's children:

Harrison Weasley "RAVENCLAW"

Wilson Weasley "GRYFFINDOR"

Jameson Weasley "SLYTHERIN"

Hermione and Ron's children.

Harry Weasley " RAVENCLAW"

Seamus Weasley "GRYFFINDOR"

Bill Weasley "RAVENCLAW!"

Angel Weasley "SLYTHERIN"

James Weasley "GRYFFINDOR"

Jane Weasley "SLYTHERIN"

Thus, the Weasley's broke the tradition that had been held for so long, but they didn't care, they loved each other not because of what house they were in.

Charlie's children:

Charlie Jr. "Slytherin"

Sarah "RAVENCLAW!"

Bill Weasley's children were next.

Samantha "SLYTHERIN

Craig "GRYFFINDOR"

Kevin "GRYFFINDOR"

Neo "GRYFFINDOR"

Now Ginny Weasley's children.

Kevin "RAVENCLAW"

Ian "GRYFFINDOR"

Samaya "SLYTHERIN"

Samara "SLYTHERIN"  
-------------------------------

Harry and Severus as well as the rest lived happily ever after till the end of their days, getting to see there great great grandchildren walk into the halls of Hogwarts before joining friends and family that they had not seen in a long time. Harry got too see his parents for the first time, he finally forgave Sirius and Remus. In the after life, all was good. One thing for sure Harry was happy to die with the love of his life, he will miss his family but he could not have lived without his Sev, they cuddled each other, warm and content watching their family. Moreover, the world never forgot that it was not the house that made you what you were it was your choices. Even Severus' family were glad to see light restored to the Snape name, which had been light many many years ago. The ledgened of Slytherin and Gryffindor was lost, it soon became myth no one beliving it.

The End 


End file.
